Little Mikau
by Nayru's Wishes
Summary: Mikau is a pure bred Sylovaakien Zora born to a respected family of heroes lead by Nicoda, his father, and Ruuna, his mother. All his life he had love his Zoran Hero heritage and wishes to express it through his passion for music. However, when rumor starts to leaks concerning the Mark of Nayru imprinted on his fins, Mikau's peaceful life may come to an sudden end. Please enjoy. :)
1. Dark Beginning

**Hello everyone! This is going to be a prequel story to one of my very favorite characters in Majora's Mask; Mikau the Zoran Hero. :) It is the starting point of a new series I'm making that stars the Zoran Hero himself and his friends. This is my first ever story, so please no flaming unless you want to roast some marshmallow with me this Christmas.**

 **READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY: Just to clarified: I have given the Zoras their own terms, behaviors, society and various breeds/species base on real life fish. Terms such as _Bull_ is use to describe a male Zora of shark ancestry or tadpoles/pups for younger Zoras of this breed category. Zoras of this group are also prone to attack by biting, clawing, or simply ripping their opponent's throats out (literary). This is done by many Zoras in the tale, but those who are sharks related do it more often during fights. Terminien Zoras are not afraid of unleashing their "inner-animal" in this story. To learn more about the Zoras and their behavior, breeds, and lifestyle, you should stop by my DeviantART (GeineaLombax) page when you get the chance. It'll make things more clear if you find yourself confused. But this is my interpretation of the Zoras in Termina. Terms will be explain at the end of the chapter just in case.**

 **With that out of the way, have fun.**

 **Just to be clear; No one, including me, on the internet owns The Legend of Zelda series or anything that has to do with it. They are property of Nintendo. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 **Termina, Late December. 11:45 pm**

Wind and snow wiped and lash in an unorganized flurry across the land of Termina, covering the world in powdery white. Humans and Hylians of the capital city of Clock Town hurriedly walk their way home from work to escape the harsh weather. The Deku Scrub, though untouched by the snow, had experience some uncomfortable winter frost in their swampy region down south. Gorons had retreated into the safety of their warm village home to escape the blizzard, only coming out of hiding when necessary.

The eerie wails from the sea echo across the Great Bay region for miles in the blinding storm. Pirate ships were caught off guard in the aggressive icy grasp of the semi-frozen ocean in their fatal mistake of hunting for rare and valuable Zoras at this time of year. Ships rock back and froth dangerously as the deadly waves of the angry ocean struck violently at the titanic warships, flipping several over and swallowing the crew members whole, never to be seen again. Blue lightnings flicker very briefly in the background, immediately follow by the colossal clap of thunder. During these flashes, they seem to form the shape of a mighty Eelectric Zora, tail lashing more electricity across the sky as it roar with thunderous energy.

Underwater, a rare blizzard of golden marine snow flurried about, decorating the already beautiful undersea realm in breathtaking gold. Vast towering reefs sea mounts, aquatic forests, marine plants, and orbs of shiny plankton of all colors cast their own array of colorful rainbow lights. Giant coral spiral and twist with elegant beauty, with many smaller corals and plant matter decorating their entire forms. Bubbles spew from large vent, and the waters illuminated a purple hue. Thousands of cities were scatter in every underwater terrain, some belonging to Mermaids. The rest were dominated by the beautiful Zoran race.

Zoras wail and chant in eerie songs throughout the madness of their own version of the snow storm. Cities across these oceans were bathe in chilly puffs of gold, and its aquatic inhabitants darted in all direction in celebration. The sign of golden snow is consider a blessing to many, believing their Goddess are rewarding them for their good deeds and worship.

And in the deeper depths of the Zoran territory, a strange, almost futurist city of a powerful, ancient warrior breed lay nestle in the cover of towering, great mountains surrounded by tree-like corals of all brilliant colors and species. Here too, the environment remain relatively similar in appearance, but the lifeforms from these waters were exotic and rare; with glowing reefs blooming in darker depths and the Zoras appearing to be of Mako Shark descendants. Their neon patches and fearsome eyes produce a mysterious, alien glow. Sharp claws and fangs glisten in the night's light, a silky smooth scales produce a vibrate arrays of aurora. No fluke exist at the end of their long tails, making it difficult to steer in a specific direction like other Zoras. Instead, they use their enormous pectoral fins to barrel roll in all directions. The fins in question are unique among the Zoras, for their are no ordinary pectoral fins; they were sharp edge weapons, the only one of their kind. The Zoras, lean and hard with compact muscles, silently stalk within the blinding blizzard, stopping every so often to stare at other Zoras of the same breed. Scars litter their bodies, earned from fierce battles they warred in just 200 years earlier...Eyes stood out in the blizzard, glaring intensely at suspicious or familiar Zoras. They flash their patches different colors, as if trying to communicate with signals. Others understood the message, and carry on with their patrols.

They are Sylovaakien Zoras, or Zoran Heroes; legendary breeds with the blessing of their Race's Goddess. They are valiant warriors with no fear of death, but had become wary of it since their breed is dangerously close to extinction...for war after war had hinder an already rare species to the brink.

Many of these Zoras were safely tuck away in their homes, tending to their broods. It was that time of year, the one everyone had waited for for a while now. The time of baring new young in a dying breed had finally come.

In the humble home of the upper class neighborhood, located deep within a lush, watery glade barely touch by the divine snow were a special family of warriors looking after their delivery. The residence is in fact a great palace made of rocky, durable coral, with more of the coral hugging the walls of the mansion and arching over the ceiling. Anemone grew on the corals, window sill, and on platforms. Piles of crystals and sapphires litter the palace, and many of the other jewelry had been use to decorate almost every inch of the multi-colored walls and great pillars of the house. Doors made of giant scallops lead to hundreds of rooms, one of which a few of the residences are currently occupying. Soon a new addition will be added to their family, waiting eagerly for the little one to hatch. A tiny Pearl Egg, brimming with stunning white, was nestle snugly within an aquarium, peacefully unaware of the drama unfolding in the world around it. The egg gave off a gentle glow as the baby Zora within sleeps, every now and then shifting to get more comfortable.

Looming shadows, giants compare to the very tiny egg, would a brief second of scary darkness over the little shell from outside the glass wall. Two adult Zoras swam in rhythm over and around the tank protectively, flashing their colorful patterns at one another as they guard their soon to be Zora child. The slightly smaller female, pink-white in color and baring shadowy violent details, violent arms and legs and gold trims around her body and hanging ear fins, would gently nudge the egg, as if encouraging the little one inside to free himself into the world. This was Ruuna, a distant descendant of royalties and chosen Sea Deities. Until recently, she had been a fierce Leviathan, general and superior Alpha Zora of the city, but had to pull back to care for her new egg. The male, a bleach white Zora with dark green patches, blue and red lines on his neck and chest, and yellow tint ear fins, will often reassure his companion with a nudge of his own as he fiercely guard their egg with her. His name is Nicoda, the top Alpha of the city. He was a commander, war strategist, and peace maker, related to noble Sea Deities from long ago.

A third Zora watch from afar in the other side of the room, glaring intently at the egg. He shifted his giant pectoral fins, inspecting their sharpness. He was ready for a fight, and he seem damn eager to duke it on with the female Zora, but one warning look from her mate kept him in place, knowing full well of what happen the last he fought either one of them.

That said, the other Zora resembles Ruuna, with the same color tattoo-like markings covering his entire body, and sheering white anywhere free of the elegant swirls. Unlike the expecting mother before him, both eyes are outlined with faint grey eye shadows, a trait only apparent in males of this breed type. The misty shadows on his eyes give the Zora a more menacing appearance compare to other Sylovaakien Zoras.

"Hmph," he grunted, disappointed he couldn't entertain himself.

Outside the lush coral mansion, the adult off-springs of the two expecting parents patrol every corner of their territory. They all inherited both of their parents' features, but two of the oldest also bore grey eye shadows like the lone male. There were only a measly number of these Zoras left in the family, five brothers and nine sisters, some from the same egg batch, rest random ages and 30 years apart. Each Zora bore heavy scars all over there bodies which obscure their beautiful tribal like patches, just as the rest of the citizens in these waters. The wounds told tale of great battles and many hardships throughout there lives. Bite marks litter their bodies. Some had broken or teared fins, others missing an eye, and one is seen having difficulties swimming straight with the lack of a pectoral fin.

War had done a number on the entire breed, tearing apart families and driving the survivors to near extreme measures...

The siblings are still trying to recover from their painful hardships, some nearly losing their sanity as terrifying memories and horrifying nightmares of demonic Zoras plague their sleep. Although the last war had finally ended over two centuries ago, it is still consider a very recent event for the long lived Zoras. Hopefully the arrival of their newest brother/sister will be just the cure they need to relieve their minds from the brutal fight...

"Nicoda," the mother said addressing to her partner. She stare at the egg with worry present on her facial features. "Its been a week now. Do you think it might have been...too late?"

Nicoda hugged her in reassurance, gently rubbing her back as she loop her arms around him. "Don't fret, my dear. Just give him a little more time. Other Sylovaakien Zoras had gone through similar cases as well. I'm sure he'll hatch soon."

"But...their tadpoles died within minutes of hatching," Ruuna reply back, remembering the dead infants of their companions and their heartbroken parents. "What if...he isn't strong enough? What if Nayru takes him to Her realm upon birth?"

"It wont happen, I promise. After all, She must have some pity for the families of Termina."

"Please, Nayru shows no pity," snarled the lone male by the corner. "The Gods of the Triforce only created life to give themselves superiority amongst the mortals. They never bother with us when we actually needed them, so don't get your hopes up. But if you're that concern over your pup's hatching, you can always hand the egg over to me." A snaky grin crept its way onto his face. "You know I'm great with kids."

Nicoda winced at the sound of his voice. He growl dangerously, exposing needle-like fangs as he whip his head to face the other. The Alpha Male gently push away from Ruuna and held her at arm's length. "I don't see why Adelar should be here at all," he whisper, hoping the rude Zora wouldn't hear him. "I know he's your father, but what good would it do for our children? He had never care for our other kin and even try to feed the Alpha of the neighboring city to a Gyorg once. How would he benefit our new pup?"

Ruuna look at the lonely little egg sitting in the tank. Her gaze downcast with a sorrowful expression. "This may be the only way he can redeem himself. If what he said is true and he's willing to bond with his newest grandson, then maybe we can finally get along and even unit the cities of Sylovaakiens...After all, he had been trying to fuse the two packs together to make one utopia and even try bonding with our other children."

'By using force and wrong motivations' her mate thought distastefully. However, Nicoda can only sigh and he return to his guardianship duties of protecting the egg with her. Ruuna had always try to see the good in her father even when the crimes he committed were against the breed's Code-of-Honor. Adelar had vow to change his ways in the recent years and had made some progress, but they were small and in between. Sighing once more, he cast his gaze over to his older kin, protecting their territory for the sake of their new baby sibling. He smile warmly at his sons and daughters, then continue to patrol around the nursery tank.

Time passed. The hours ticked away on the aquatic clock mounted on their wall. Every now and again, the parents would take turns with their adult children in guarding their territory. Adelar never left his spot; he only stared at the egg. He remains watching the pearly little thing intently, unreadable expression worn on his face, but his fins told another story. They seem extremely tensed, twitching between sheathing and unsheathing in desperation. He grunted, stood up and lifted a webbed flipper to approach the soon to be baby Zora, but stop mid-step. The Zora looked nervous, glancing almost wide-eyed as he took notice one of his grand daughters who's markings and fins made themselves known as she stared back just as blankly. The Bull Sylovaakien became mostly submissive, shrinking back to his corner as both parents return to the egg, with Nicoda showing his canines as they resort to hissing a warning. With the parents now back to the pearl egg, the Zora sighed and brought his knees to his chest where he rested his chin on. His eyes closed as his gills exhaled the salt water.

Feeling more or less comfortable, the Alpha Zoras gently nudge and nuzzle the egg in reassurance as they checked it. Occasionally, the Zoran couple will briefly spin around each other before continuing their original guardian duty. A fairly simple, yet beautifully enchanting performance to silently reassure the other of their bond and future child. The egg still showed no sign of any worthy movement, but it should be due to hatch at any day now, any moment.

The clock signals the approaching coming of midnight in the next few minutes. Being nocturnal, it is their equivalent of noon, so the Zoras did not think much of this...

A tiny life-form was curl in a ball, tuck away snugly in his little round shell. Beady pupil-less eyes remain shut for the large majority of his time here. His scales were as white as snow, and his crown sported black arrows that runs along his soft head. Puny shark-like pectoral fins twitch every so often, the creature blissfully unaware of the world beyond his warm, humid chamber.

He cozily slept in his tiny home that is his egg, though he doesn't know this. The baby Zora shifted slightly from time to time to get more comfortable, but each passing hour he became more restless. It had been some time that he had been in here, sleeping his nights away in a dreamless slumber. It was all the little Zora ever did, actually. But in doing so it had given him strength, strength to break free from the only world he ever knew.

He wiggle about, tail lapping under his form as he blindly poke the side of the shell. Pressing his tiny snout on the wall of the egg, the Tadpole dazzliy push against it. Nothing. He jab at it again, soft body trying to propel forward in the cramp sphere. But alas, he grew exhausted and drifted into sleep, curling himself into his previous position...

He heard a muffle voice. Soft and sweet, like milk and honey. It echoed within the walls of the pearl egg and reach his dreams. Something moved the egg, gently shifting it on the sandy nest in the aquarium.

The little Tadpole awoke again and, though very tire, was fuel with new determination to escape his puny confinement and see where the strange noise had come from. Shakily, he nudge the shell again, this time adding more pressure. He stop briefly to regain his already lost strength, but the will to experience freedom gnawed at his instinct. Forcing himself to accomplish his almost impossible task, the pup painstakingly push and bump into the shell, his body having difficulties from the lack of space to help move him forward.

An interesting event occur upon doing so: the dorm had develop a web shape crack. He heard muffle somethings for another time outside his container. Strange as it is, for some unexplained reason, the very sound encourage him to keep pressing forward.

For awhile he jab away at the weak point of his barrier, each time expanding the crack further. The sound of the shell breaking reach his sensitive ears, and white light seep in through the cracks. He push away some more, wreaking the roof away and creating an large enough exit. The pup's head had squeeze through the new opening of his little domain and the welcoming frigid water pour in on him from all direction. The white light blinded him, and the tiny creature had no choice but to shut his eyes with a pained whimper. His took his first breath though his barely noticeable mouth, and release it out though his gills. He heave slightly, his body shaking as he close his beady little eyes.

That voice spoke again, sounding worry yet comforting all the same. With all the will he had left, the individual wiggle the rest of his way out to freedom, remaining afloat in the water's soft current. This was short lived, however, for he soon sunk to the bottom, laying on his side with eyes close and heaving. The soft voice spoke another time, and this gave him the will to open his eyes and push himself off the ground. He blink a few times, for his vision was blurred. Eventually, he clear his head of the fuzzy image, and for first saw a strange new world of wonders. So many bizarre things around him in all shapes and sizes. He saw his new home, made of strong durable coral with elaborated colors. Bubbles ooze from cracks and crevices and soft currents brush against the branches of coral blooming within the home. Everything glowed beautifully, and had peak his curiosity.

Suddenly, the expecting parents look at their egg in alarm, the rest of the small pack following suit. Adelar also perk with interest. A crack had materialize its way onto the protective shell of the tiny egg, just as the clock struck midnight. It shifted slightly, then the parents saw a bugle press against the weak point, a tiny nose poking its way out in the process. The Zoras' heart swelled in excitement and deep affection at the sight before them. The siblings swam excitingly around them, unleashing clicks and whistles to further encourage the infant creature into the world.

"The baby's coming!" chime Runna in happiness. "I can't believe it! He's going to hatch!"

Every one stare in the direction of the hatching egg. The shiny surface of the pearl ripple from the reflected colors. It shook briefly, and the small opening expand.

The tiny baby poke at the broken surface again, now determine to break free. Its little head push its way through the shell, weak pectoral fins trying to support itself as it crawl its way to freedom before stopping to breath heavily. It was cut short, however, by the same urge to brake free, the feeling strong and demanding. He regain his weak, puny strength again, pushing and pulling from the hard yet fragile egg. Struggling from the difficult task, yet sparking with the unnatural determination, the baby Zora finally broke himself free and into the world. The pack watched the whole time, both now over flooded with passion and new fond love for the tiny baby as they approach the little one with quite squeaks.

Ruuna's giant hand gently came down to stroke his head, rubbing the fingers carefully on the fragile little creature. At first the Tadpole did not know how to react to this sudden touch; the hand block most of his view of the person. This change when the person carefully scoop him up in their palms. He squeak fearfully began to squirm in a desperate attempt to get away and hide. The giant hush to him soothingly, ultimately calming the newborn and tucking him in their arms. The small Zora blinked his fear away, and his eyes landed upon a strange creature looking back at him. She was gigantic, the biggest he ever seen so far. Soft eyes, whitish scales, colorful patterns, and a unique fish-like appearance told him this creature was special. She worn a kind smile with a relief and joy in her eyes. Noises emerge from her mouth, the voice he had heard matching hers. He took in her appearance and her smell, and instinctively recognize her as his mother.

"Hello there," his father cooed gently. The other Zoras were circling around their baby brother, nudging him and stroking his head carefully. He squeak, a tiny "Meep," to secure his curiosity had grown. With all the strength he could summon, the baby Zora shakily try to swim up to meet his brothers and sisters.

It was short lived however, when the tiny Zora sunk to the floor with a glazed look in his eyes, skin growing pale. The happy mood quickly evaporated in the salt water and was replace with horror. The adults immediately wasted no time and quickly examine the baby. To their dismay, he is extraordinarily tiny, a little runt at that. Despite the time of year where babies of their breed are born with no problem, this little guy almost look premature. He is dangerously weak, and if not received proper attention, he'll quickly die.

Ruuna's eyes were wide. She wipe around to address her family. "Nicoda! Get the mages here right away! Aditu, help me try to keep him alive until the medics arrive!..."

During all the hassle, Adelar stared from his area in slight interest. His expression gives away the impression of boredom, yawning as he watch from his spot in the house. When the baby in the tank came into view, his veins ran to an icy halt. His Blue eyes widen in surprised shock, then twitched violently. The Zora slowly pulled his lips back to reveal his own set of razor sharp canines, an insane, predatory leer reflecting his facial features. He stalk toward the bedding, no longer caring if the other Zoras see him. His pectoral fins double in size and sharpen in a blink of an eye. Growls and sneering sounds escaped his throat and he was soon upon the weak and fragile tadpole. The tiny baby laid on his side heaving, pitiful squeaks hoping to go answer by one of the older Zoras as he feebly try to wiggle his little fins. The male was ready. He pull his right arm back, heaving crazily, ready to strike down the newly introduce infant and rid of it forever. His eyes blazed bloody red, seething mad.

One Zora, the oldest named Darel, took notice of his grandfather's sudden change in behavior. Noticing the red glow of his eyes, the Zoran Hero quickly stood between him and his brother. He growled a warning, shifting his fins to their blade forms. Adelar stopped briefly, watching his grandson with calculating eyes. Snarling, he suddenly lunged. Darell charge, swinging his mighty fins to his opponent. Adelar duck and swoop up with fast reflexes, biting the other in the throat. The younger Zora slash wildly at his opponent's chest, but Adelar seemed almost unfazed by this. He shook him a bit before tossing him aside as if he were trash. Now its just him and the Tadpole.

For the tiny tadpole, all he can do is watch helplessly as the terrifying form of his grandfather stalked menacingly closer to him. Little blue eyes suddenly grew in fear, and terrified squeaks emitted from his tiny mouth hoping to be anwser.

Adelar pull his arm back to end the innocent life before him when a furious trill of rage froze him. He turned. A flash of neon with a sickening *slash!* following and vision instantly blurred the split second he spied his daughter's wild and savage rage hurling at him with open fins like a winged rocket. The world fell silent and unsteady, spinning slowly as sickly red blinded everything beyond visibility before darkening. The Zora's eyes glazed over as he floated away from the tiny runt, legs kicking in futile attempt as his life force ebb away. His neck had been slit open by a blade.

The little tadpole's mother was already with him, shielding him with her fins protectively as she reassure her newborn child of his safety and comfort, petting, nudging and snuggling their cheeks to make him comfortable. She took him out and sat on the floor Darell shakily swam to his mother's side, his neck bleeding from the bite he received. Ruuna inspected his wound, stroking his gently cheek with one hand while holding the crying baby with the other.

By then, her mate had reenter the room, two other Sylovaakien Zoras accompanying him on either side, their glittering patches lit and their sword fins drawn. The two Zoras growl disapprovingly at the dying Zora and swam to examine the tiny Zora. Nicoda swam to his mate's and sons' side as his other kin cautiously spied their dying grandfather.

The mages inspected the tadpole, checking him over for any sign of illness. The little creature gave tiny sad squeaks, his equivalent of crying, as little bubbles escape from his beady blue eyes. He was understandingly scared, and seeing him trying to nuzzle closer to his mother for protection, with his face bury in her soft belly while still emitting tear bubbles, was beginning to wrench at his parents and siblings' hearts the longer they watch.

However, a tiny glow had capture their attention and redirected a distraught Ruuna to look down as well in wide, shocked eyes. The Sylovaakien Zoras stared silently as the tiny pectoral fins of the little Zora glowed small heavenly light. The hue were bathe in gold, with three blue orbs occupying the sides and top of the golden light. The blue dots themselves glowed brightly with the rest of the light, casting curving gold and sapphire. The lights soon faded away, unraveling an all to familiar jewel symbol neatly erect on the tadpole's fins.

The Zoras in the room were in awed shock. And for good reason. The older siblings wore bewilder expressions at the mere sight of the gold and blue patterns. The two mages were struck speechless, looking between the tadpole and the twitching Zora with sudden hatred. Ruuna stood and stepped away from her off spring to have a better view of his fins. In respond to his sudden exposure, the baby Zora hurriedly and to the best of his ability wiggle his way over to her and once again burying his face into his mother chest fearfully. The female Zora cradle her baby, keeping her tiny one close to her. The markings were as clear as a blue moon, and are the same shape and color of the prized stone of the Zora people. The Zora's Sapphire, otherwise known as The Mark of Nayru by the said species. It is to only appear in those worthy of serving as the ocean's guardian angels, and upon observing his child a moment longer the Nicoda finally came to an understanding.

"The Sea Deity," he breathed in disbelief, loud enough for the other Zoras to pick up his message. Realizing what he just said, he quickly counter with the simple response. "I did't mean it literary. Its probably a reassurance from Nayru considering he's so tiny." He reach a hand for the baby Zora, only to have him squeak in terror at the sight of his giant palm and causing him to pull back.

"I see," a mage blankly stated as she stared at the miniature symbols.

The little tadpole snuggle close to his mother, staring wide-eyed at the buff male before him. He wanted to flee, to swim away from him. His own father had been giving off his own bad vibe around them and the young Zora could sense it. He seek further protection from his mother. If this Zora is anything like the other male, he'll have every reason to be terrified.

The Mages glared at the injured Sylovaakien, fully understanding his disturbing action against their newest member of the family.

"Pitiful filth," hissed one of the two Sylovaakien Mages, catching the Alpha male's attention. He never looked up, but the Alpha knew who he was addressing too. That pathetic excuse of a Zoran Hero who had the audacity to try and murder an innocent newborn Zora for selfish desires. His newborn.

The other Sylovaakien beside the one who spoke gave an irritated sigh, face stern and her eyes colder then the icy waters surrounding them. "He had failed to redeem himself. Such a crime against the weak should only be punishable by death." The Mako Zora swam to the downed fiend, inspecting his pulse as she press two fingers on his wrist. His brilliant white scales had lost their sparkling beauty. All that remain are pale cold skin under her touch. His vibrate "tribal-markings" had lost their color, becoming dull and dark. His now cloudy eyes stare blankly back at the living Zora, the yellow coloration leaving its host as his now paler, original blue eye-color return to his orbs. A mysterious purple mist evaporated from his gaping mouth into the water, eventually dissolving entirely.

"He's half-dead, Alphas. What should we do to him? He isn't of our city, after all."

Nicoda looked over to his beautiful partner solemnly. She still cradle the tiny Zora in her muscular arms, who stared back at her with little fins wiggling almost happily. He had calmed down, and now seeks for cuddles. A good start. "My love...What do you wish to do with Adelar? He is after all your father..."

The female Zoran Hero seem to no longer hold any concerns for her own father when she spoke, but Nicoda and his kin could see otherwise in her seemingly cold gaze. There was a tint of sadden and even regret spinning in her pools of violent. "Remove his pectoral fins completely and get him out of my sight. For now on he will be downgraded to _Rouge_ status. If he dies however, take him someplace far away to the edge of a drop-off and bury him there in the cover of night. If he survives and tries to come back, attack him on sight. We can't take anymore chances."

Obeying her command without second thoughts, the two warriors picked up Aderlar's motionless body and swam out of the mansion in a graceful pace, not at all bother by the Zora's weight. With the others gone to carry out their secret task, the other Zoras heave and sighed in relief. With the danger now non-existing, the young Sylovaakiens close in on their mother, checking if their brother is going to be okay. They huddle in to talk reassuringly to their new little brother, with Nicoda lightly pushing his way in to join in the group huddle. After a stressful day, all he wish to do is to be with his son. However, the Alpha female shy away from her own family, turning her arms away from them as she look back sternly yet regretfully. The other Zoras edge away and stare back in confusion, some almost looking hurt by her sudden desire to disallow them to view their own baby brother.

Only Nicoda and a few of his eldest daughters seem to come to realize the propose of her behavior. A look in the tadpole's general direction is enough to confirm their theory.

He was scared, shivering in dread at the mere sight of unfamiliar Zoras. His beady little eyes were tightly shut, trying to block out the overwhelming number of strangers. His body wrack as he sob from his fear, his tiny fins trying to cover his teary eyes. Bringing his tail close to his body, he curl into a tiny, shaking ball and painstakingly turn himself over into his mother's chest, where his face once again remain conceal from the world.

The encounter with his possessed grandfather had left him traumatize.

A new form of hatred fumed into Nicoda's conscience. Father-in-Law or not, the monster who served as his children's grand-sire had mentally scarred his baby son in his madness in hopes of obtaining the possible Sea Deity's role...Sea Deity...He didn't know weather to believe in such thing or if this is a false alarm.

The mother of his child directed her hazy gaze at her mate, clearly upset by her father's wrongdoings. She still kept the baby away protectively, almost as if she were expecting one of her own kin or mate to suddenly go out and attack them.

"The pup is extremely scared," she stated slowly. "He needs some time to calm down and adjust to his new surrounding accordingly."

"What are you trying to imply, Ruuna?" Nicoda said. He honestly knew what she's going on about, but due to her almost deadly glare, he had to be sure she doesn't swim away with their son to Goddess-knows-where. There had been cases where Sylovaakien mothers would swim away with their tadpoles and disappearing for years because they deem the current location unsafe. They'll become violent, and refuse to return until their now older guppies grew their iconic fin blades, which can take five to ten years. This leads their male partners in a state of desperation and panic, something Nicoda never want to endure.

Ruuna sigh and brought the tiny Zoran Hero closer to her neck and hugged him, her cheek rubbing gently against his soft, squishy head. "I'll spend some time alone trying to comfort him and help him gain his confident. At the moment the only Zora he fully trust is me, so I'll have to leave for the meantime so he'll outgrow his fear."

Aditu looked alarm. Her eyes grew worry at what her mother just stated. "You don't mean-"

"Honey, its only for a little while. Please understand that in order for him to accept his family, he'll some time to relax." She then directed her gaze to her mate, softer then they were before. "It's for his own good."

The Alpha male couldn't help but sigh. He knew she was right. The child was immediately attached to his mother and therefore she would be the only Zora to make him come out of his shell and see the world in a different light. Any other Zora's approach to the little one is for now out of the question. "You're right," he replied stroking her arm with an outstretched hand. "He's only a baby. He'll need some mother-son time in this case to ease the tension. Go ahead. Take him and shed him some light. Just don't be gone for tens years. After all, you are the city's main Alpha Female, and an Alpha Bull* can't run the city without his best Leviathan and newborn pup."

Ruuna nodded, feeling much better now. "I know where to take him in the meantime. I'll be sure he'll be ready to meet our family and the rest of the pack tomorrow at nightfall." With fare wells to her family, Ruuna kick off the ground and spin her way towards the exit. She stopped briefly for a moment and look back at her family, her child snuffling about in her embrace feebly. "Take care until then."

Soon she was out of the home, leaving a starry trail of glittering streaks and neon bubbles in her wake as she disappear into the golden blizzard and dense coral forest.

The memory of the Sapphire's appearance were clear in Nicoda's conscience. His kin meanwhile stare blankly at the portraits on the wall, each one showing off a past Sea Deity from both family groups. His family had been aware of their bless bloodlines, one of royalties and one of nobility, both baring Sea Deity warriors for many eons. It had been kept an ancient secret from even their closest friends to avoid unwanted attention

Nicoda look at his kin. They seem tense now, watching him with those almond shapes. The father stood tall and stare sternly at his sons and daughters.

"Listen, I am going to contact the Malletila Zoras of Great Bay Temple. This could be a very serious matter we are dealing with."

The Zoras wanted to protest, but the stare their father gave them made them pull back. Some sigh while others agree to his mission.

"We understand, dad," Darel nodded in understanding. "If its for the good of our baby brother, then go ahead. But be sure to make it here by nightfall tomorrow. Don't want to give Mom any ideas of swimming away for good."

Nicoda nodded. Making sure everything's in order, he gave them temporary rolls in city leaderships before jetting out of their home. He blaze over the mountains and began his long journey to the distant Temple of the Bay.

Temple of Nayru, 2:14 am

A towering statue of a Divine Zora stood proudly in the great chamber. Neon symbols radiated from the great beige walls of the large temple. Giant pillars lined themselves on each side of the chamber, arching over the ceiling where they met in harmony. Orbs of purple florescence lights were wedge into the pillars, illuminating a tranquil path of light for those who lost their way. The room way square in structure, with elaborated decoration of jewelry speckling every which way. Piles of tiny diamonds, pearls, gold, silver, any kind of precious stones where staked everywhere in the room, a treasure hoard for treasure hunters. In the mist of all the shiny offerings, the Zora's Sapphire remain afloat beyond the shimmering stones and hung on the statue's neck, glowing a heavenly light.

A gentle current blew across his tiny face as he open his eyes. Once they did, he was greeted with the sight of his beautiful mother staring back at him, her eyes welled in kindness. She smile compassionately at the little pup nestle in her arms as she bend over and kiss him in between his blues orbs.

The baby waved his fins in her direction, reaching out for her as he beg her full attention. She responded by blowing soft bubbles onto his puny face, a Zora's way of showing added affection. Her great hand stroked the top of his head while her thumb rub his soft cheek soothingly. She carefully poke his nose with her index finger of her stroking hand, earning a barely audio chirp in return. The pup cover his snout with both pectoral fins in response, quickly follow by a high pitched squeaky sneeze, bubbles spraying from his nose and eyes tightly shut. He glance back at Ruuna, appearing alarmed by his foreign actions.

Ruuna brought him up, resting her forehead against the baby's. She purred lovingly, her body rumbling in her moment of bliss. The little tadpole made small purrs of his own, releasing cooing sounds as he melt into the moment. He rub his crown against hers, eyes close at the comfort he's receiving. He feels safe, the trauma of earlier events flickering away like the dying light as he receive the love he desperately needed. He soon nibble on the bridge of her noes, where a Sylovaakien's lateral line is located. His felt his mother pull back a little in slight surprise, unintentionally scaring her child. The tadpole trying to shake, a tear-bubbles seep from his sapphire pools as he release an upset whimper. Ruuna shush him with calm petting and nuzzles, reassuring him he was safe.

"To think you might be the Sea Deity..." Ruuna voiced her thoughts as she cuddle his fragile body. "That has to be it, you must be Nayru's next Sea Deity..Why else would a worshiper of Majora turn on his own grandson?"

Ruuna sighed. She watch as the hour old tadpole snuffle at her flipper with a degree of interest. Pushing the depressing thought out of her mind, she try to focus on her baby. Despite his weaker body then that of healthier Tadpoles, her offspring is showing signs to fighting through the odds. Nayru and her Sisters wouldn't pick anyone to bare ownership of their respective symbols. She watch in understanding as he wiggle his tail to swim toward her face, resting on her head moments later from the lack of energy. Most runts will lay on their side and barely react to anything in front of them, too weak to move. This little guy, however, struggle to actually try certain activities. It reminded her of one of her ancestors who was a renown Sea Deity.

"You need a name...something special..." the mother pause to think, trying to recall past Sea Deities with interesting names. After a moment of thinking and having a baby nibble on her silky ear fins, see tuck him in to face him with a smile. "I think I'll call you...Mikau, which means 'Night'. A name just like your ancestors; Miaku, your father's distant relative, and Mikura, my ancient Sire. Miaku means 'Star' and Mikura means 'Moon.' They were both great Sea Deities back in their day, and you seem to fit perfectly among them. Do you like that?"

Mikau seem to brighten at the sound of his new name. He wiggle his fins, wagging his tail as he reach for her. Tiny squeaks were heard. Ruuna smile at her Tadpole and continue her snuggling session.

Soon, he rested on her head as the raising light of Din's sun illuminated the pristine seas. The storm had died down sometime in the middle of the night, and only traces of marine snow dust flutter all over the ocean through frozen rocks and ice. The Sun had climb higher up in the sky, awakening the Terminian inhabitants to restart their lives. Sylovaakiens had retreated into hiding, resting the day away in their homes. Ruuna had since fallen asleep, resting on her sides as she dreamed peacefully. Her pup remain nuzzle by her head, tiny blue tongue poking from his mouth as his fins and tail tip twitched occasionally. He remain in total bliss, happy at the cuddles and love he receive from his Mommy-Zora. Already he was deeply attach to her, and his special bond made him forget all the bad and the scary. To him, he could remain like this forever...Just him and his mother, together.

* * *

 **Sea Deity-Also known as "Nayru's Knight(s)", Sea Deities are titles given to any Zoran Hero who is born with the Zora's Sapphire permanently imprinted of their sword fins. Sea Deities are chosen by Nayru herself to protect the oceans of Termina from grave danger. The chosen Zoras can be either male or female; the genders are mostly random with no specific order. If a Zora is wrothy enough to bare the Mark of their respected Goddess, then they are chosen. Sea Deities are born once every 12,000 years.**

 **Zora's Sapphire: The symbol of the Sapphire is not limited to Zoran Heroes; every breed of Zora in Termina has their own chosen ones with their own titles. An individual from a certian breed will be chosen depending on the cycle. Again, chosen Zoras can be either male or female. The symbols may sometime appear on a Zora who isn't chosen; this will only happen to reassure the parents that their offspring will pull through if they are feeble or sickly during hatching.**

 **Rough-A term often use to describe a unwanted Zoran criminal. Zoras in this group are dangerous and therefore are usually sentence to exile or prison. They may be attack by other Zoras if they trespass.**

 **Miaku and Mikura-Mikau's ancestors and both Sea Deities back in the day. Although they share similar names, they were born in different timelines to different families: Miaku was alive before the fall of the Ikana Kingdom while Mikura was born after the kingdom met its demise.**

 **Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please let me know how I did. :) I'm more of an artist then a writer, so feedback is helpful in learning. :3**


	2. Questions and Answers

**Here is chapter 2 of Little Mikau. The tiny tadpole doesn't really make an appearance in this chapter, but he will in the next. This chapter will focus on Mikau's dad and introduce a certain someone mention in Majora's Mask. Slight spoilers to the Zora Mask scene in this chapter. :)**

 **Nothing else to say expect please enjoy. If you have any suggestions for improvement, they are greatly appreciated.**

 **I do not own The Legend of Zelda. If I did, then Mikau's "final message" wouldn't be as wacky.**

* * *

 **Great Bay, Termina. _Late December,_ _6:25 am_**

Nicoda slink away from the watchful eyes of the Zoran Heroes and swam out of the city. They would become suspicious otherwise if he inform them of he need of the spiritual needs of the Malletila folk out at Great Bay, possibly leading to interrogation by rouge Zoras outside the main city. Nicoda would rather avoid spilling information concerning a possible Sea Deity especially when almost half the citizens are either feral or infected like Adelar. Nayru knows what'll happen if the contaminated Zoras were to realize a chosen Zora is among them.

His pectoral fins enlarge and given him an extra boost of speed as he fled from the mountainous range that was his home. Through the chilly waters of the following days and night, the large male Sylovaakien Zora travel non-stop, a streak of white and neon green leaving bubbles in his wake. Soon the elaborated colors of the distant coral reefs by the shoreline came into view, and the gargantuan Temple of Great Bay was in his sights. Various Zoran towns, domains and great metropolis scatter the Bay, and snow floated gently from the water's surface in the illusion of stars. Cargo ships and fishing boats cruise lazily above on the surface, casting great shadows upon the ocean world. Nicoda made sure to stay clear of the human powered vehicles at all times; it would be disastrous if the fishermen spotted a rare breed thought to exist only in Zoran legends and sailors' tales.

Few stray Sylovaakien Zoras lurk the dark morning waters, but they were not of his beloved city pack; they were mostly wanderers from other Zoran Hero cities. Some flash "Hello" in greeting, their patches radiating starry arrays of rainbow colors. Nicoda smile and flash them friendly waves of the same colors. Others were more territorial or nervous, the colors of their brilliant markings turning blood red or deep purple in warning, telling him to "Back off or fight." Nicoda ignore the more insecure Sylovaakiens and dash straight for the Temple, his son's image in his mind. The Zora's Sapphire, no matter what he did to try and forget it, repeatedly gnawed at his conscious every waking moment which in turn made him more nervous. Was the symbol a temporary sign to assure the family the weak little runt will survive his first year? Or is it truly something more like the actual mythical Sea Deity from ancient times?

Nicoda spread his fins to use to slow down, sinking to touch the cold sea floor. His tail elongate with his every breath as he cruise towards the double doors of the Temple. He heard something dash to his right and in the corner of his red eye, Nicoda spied a pair of Labyrnnian Trejax Zoras watching him warily from a distant hilltop. Three Tadpoles, 8 months of age, swam eagerly around their parents, an emerald eyed one taking joy of pulling at his mother's single head fin. Nicoda decided to payed them no more mind and swam into the Temple. Neon pumps and flashing colors greeted his eyes, giving the interior of the Temple a lovely glow. Huge water wheels and ancient machinery work tireless all around him, moving water around and releasing purifying magic into the pristine ocean. Zoran Writing and engraved Zoras art of many breeds were inscribe onto the metal-like walls, each telling its own story.

Using working gear to reach a high platform, the Sylovaakien Zora walk for a short distant before reaching a sliding door. The wet flooring made it difficult for him to gain a good footing, candual fins struggling to hold a grip in the otherwise slippery floor. Nicoda poke his head through the doorway after the neon barrier automatically slid up at his approach. He enter the room and glanced around; another water wheel churnning the waters just below the high platform he's on, a pair of giant pedals looping in circles. Dripping water from the ceiling was barely audible and the room was vaguely lit. The little light on the walls cast eerie shadows to dance across the room.

"Hello?" Nicoda called, his voice bouncing off the walls and echoing across the Temple. "Anyone here?"

"Who's dares set foot on our Temple?" a raspy voice croaked from the shadows. An old Zora of the Malletila race leaped out of the water, back arch and pectoral fins down. His blunt head bares a silvery-grey patch, in contrast to the breed's sapphire blue on their crown. His once brilliant, sparkling scales, so full of life, is now devoid of vivid colors; dull crackling flakes had taken their place over the last century. The beautiful fan fins, unheard of for most shark breeds, sagged from old age, damage and tear. The fan-like dorsal fin appear to be the only thing left untouched by age. It still remain as beautiful as when he had been young. The many scars scatter on his body show signs of him endearing many battles throughout his long lifetime. He fix his black eyes on the much larger Sylovaakien Zora, watching suspiciously. His narrow slits glowed neon blue in the darkness, but widen in bewilderment when his brain process who he was.

"Nicoda," he barked, relaxing his threatening pose. His shook his old head and continued speaking. "What are you doing here? Weren't you suppose to be tending to your latest brood of eggs back at Syloannika?"

"My eggs..." the Sylovaakien Bull sighed, remembering the fate of the rest of his unhatched eggs. "Th-They perished, almost all 15 of them. Many were ranging abnormal sizes and some were defected or at the brink of rotting. Most were already dead by the time Ruuna laid them...and the rest shrivel and died a day later. Only one egg was left of the entire clutch, the tiniest of them all. And the infant pup was born very weak."

The Malletila's tired eyes grew wide in horror. "Nayru's mercy..." he breathed in shock. "Do you suppose in had something to do with you being affected by any chance?"

"I can't truly say for sure, I mean...Listen, Keluk, there's something alarming which appeared on my new sons pectoral fins."

"What do you mean? Is the little one infected?" the Zora, Keluk, now gain curiosity at what the other had to say.

"Well no, at least I don't think so. Its just..."

"Yes?"

Nicoda lower his voice and bent low to Keluk's ear-fin. The smaller shark Zora lean close to gain a better hearing on what he was about to say. His hearing had been poor as of lately and he must listen to this important news after all.

"He wears the Mark of Nayru on both of his tiny pectoral fins."

"What?!" Keluk step back, looking at the other in disbelief. His canines were bared from his surprise and his crippling scales stood on edge. "But the oceans of the world are at peace! Where was the Sea Deity when the oceans fell in to chaos? Where was the chosen Sylovaakien Zora when hundreds of lives were at stake? Why on Termina will a Zora be chosen after the Thousand Year War which nearly wiped out all life in the seas? When we actually needed them?"

"That's what I'm thinking," Nicoda retorted. "Some might say it might be a false alarm. As we all know, Zoras who are born runts are simply too fragile to survive, and therefore Nayru will usually give them her symbols temporarily to assure their survival. But this...Keluk, when the Sapphire manifest on him, Adelar suddenly resorted into savagery. His eyes grew mad, he lost all reasoning, and he try to kill him. Ruuna had to murder her own father to ensure our child's survival."

The Malletila's eyes narrow at what the Sylovaakien Warrior just explain, knowing this all too well. "Gyorg's poison," Keluk growled, saying the name as if it were a rotten taste in his mouth. "Come, we had to determine weather this is truly the sign of the Sea Deity being among us."

Keluk turn and dove into the water. Nicoda follow suit and both Zoras blaze their way through narrow passageways and corridors until they reach the entrance to Temple's main chamber. Nicoda had to slow down every few minutes for Keluk to catch up, ripped fins struggling to glide through the waters. He was relieved to have finally enter the main chamber. It once serve as a battle arena where the mightiest of Zoras were pitted to the end back when monarchy were still present. Silence filled the once chaotic chamber, the swishing of the water and an occasional drip-drop being the only sounds heard. Aside from a large circular battle platform rising from the water, the chamber is noting more then a room fill with sea water.

The room was silent, It was almost pitch black, save for the few magic generated lights and their piercing glowing eyes. The Zoras move cautiously, sensing a presence in the water. Nicoda had his fins ready, almost expecting to view the ugly face of his breed's arch enemies...with the presences of the Zora's Sapphire, he had to question weather the foul things and their leader are still out there.

More or less certain that they are alone, Keluk led the Zoran Hero to the platform. Jumping out of their element and onto the cold metallic floor, Keluk slowly stride over to the center of the platform where a large marble tile rested. Nicoda strode by and look at his reflection on the shiny surface. Immediately, he regretted it; upon viewing his face, Nicoda froze at the sight of his blood red eye. The reflection revealed a psychotic sinister intention he rather not know about. Its image seem to become twisted, expressing disturbing thoughts that didn't belong to him.

"Nicoda, can you please step aside? I can't contact our Divine Mother if you gawk at yourself on the marble," Keluk rasp, taking in deep shaky breathes with slight difficulties. Breathing air side was never something he really enjoyed, and his old age made it a chore to inhale without coughing.

The larger Zora mutter an apology and made room for the elderly Malletila to do his work. Keluk close his eyes, and face the gaping hole above the chamber. A glass dome was present at the very top in the upper level's ceiling, with the pale Moon shining silver rays of light into the darkness. Star dust sprinkle through the glass barrier from above, and soon they collected on the marble tile in the center.

Opening his eyes, Keluk held a shaky hand and let it hover over the cluster of star dust. His hand glowed with magic, and soon the heavenly crystals illuminated and sank through the tile. It glowed and imagery began to take shape on the surface.

"Nayru is giving us a vision. This should determine your son's future."

Nicoda stood closer and together the Zoras gaze into the future. The Zoran Hero caught a glimpse of some kind of dorsal fin poking out of the water, but assume it was one of Keluk's hammerheads patrolling the chamber. The images ripple like the waves of the sea, shimmering gently as a Bull Sylovaakien's silhouette takes shape.

A blue eyed Sylovaakien Zora with the Zora's Sapphire on his great fins manifested on the tile. He was lean and athletic, with hard muscles protruding on his arms, legs and stomach. His patches were dark purple shadows of neon much like Ruuna's and were identical to Nicoda's in their design. Many of the patches were dotted with tiny red lights running along the sides. His black chest and stomach patches were highlighted with blue lining, with colorful lights trailing his body. His scales were as white as snow, and a strange tattoo of shorts had been painted on his right arm. He seem angry, blades expose and vampire-like canines bared. He circle around something, or someone, swaying his enlarge fins slowly and flashing colorful warnings with his patches. Moments later, a hideous Zora with a horn, rough rusted scales and large claws and teeth ram him to the ground, trying to stab the Sylovaakien in the throat with his long claw on his middle finger. It ooze black venom, dripping onto the Sea Deity's skin, burning away the protective scales and puncturing painful holes. Both of them snarled savagely as they try to land a fatal blow on one another, the Zoran Hero struggling to keep the deadly claw from penetrating his body.

The imagery then shifted drastically to another scenery, this one more chaotic. Screams of anger and bellowing war cries echo all throughout the waters. The normally turquoise ocean is now a frightening bloody red. The sea of blood clouded everything in its path except for warring inhabitants of Termina's oceans. The suffocating waters are full to the brim with warring Zoras battling to the death. It was worse then the war which had ended 2 centuries ago. Instead of fighting together, the Zoras were fighting one another in an apparent madness, betraying their brethren. Brothers fought brothers. Mothers fought bitterly to protect their terrified guppies. Gentle breeds were riddle with rabid-like state. High above the surface, Gerudo Pirates patrol the waves and shorelines, cutting down any Zora trying to escape the madness, soaking the sands in red. Zoras continue to fight, wiping their tails or biting each other's throats. Magic blasts and melee spears and swords erupt and clash. More red spilled at an alarming rate.

In the haste of the chaos, the same Sylovaakien Zora soar his way through the blaze of fighters, expertly dodging incoming bites, slashing claws and evading roaring bullets. His body had cuts and gashes from the fight, but nothing too serious. A strange fish bone object was strap to his back, and he was closely accompany by a small Malletila Zora trying desperately to catch up to the much faster Zoran Hero. She too carry the Zora's Sapphire on her fins, teared from being lashed at. The hideous Zora from the previous vision stood atop a slab, barking orders left and right to loyal servants and swiftly killing anyone who dare stop him. The Zoran Hero was soon upon hoards of enemies trying to stop him from reaching their alpha, but he fought his way through the army and swam head first to the leading Zora. The beast ready his claws and stood tall as both Zoras were about to clash...

The vision blurred for a final time to show the Sylovaakien Zora washed up on the beach. This final vision had Nicoda stared in disbelief and even more shock then the previous one. The Zora's body were plague with bloody wounds and he struggle to keep his eyes open. His pectoral fins were gone, instead in its place were left over pieces of his blades. A little boy in green stood before him, playing a mysterious melody on some kind of wind instrument. The music is hauntingly beautiful, and Nicoda felt at ease as memories of his family dance across his vision. A blinding white light follows...

The star dust suddenly gave in and shatter into thousands of pieces, scattering across the platform and sinking into the water.

Moments of silence filled the room. Both Zoras, entrance with the music, snap out of it, trying to comprehend what had been transpire from the last vision. The ugly Zora from Nayru's showcase is unmistakable, one whose breed had warred with the Sylovaakien people for countless ages. However the broken form of the Sea Deity and boy playing the oval shaped flute of sorts had Nicoda especially concern. What could of happen for the poor Zora to be in such a state? What did that child have to do with all this?

"So it is true...your son is the chosen Sea Deity of this era," Keluk spoke, looking at the other Zora in the eye. "It appears there are still more to be done before peace truly settles at last. Your son will have to deal with some unfinished business with Gyorg. He must have been in hiding trying to regain his lost strength."

"It can't be.." Nicoda growled in disbelief. "I thought Ruuna and I killed that monster years ago. We both saw die and sink to the bottom of the ocean. How is he still breathing?"

"You know that Gyorg and his breed are ancient beings and are nearly immortal. It could be him, or it could be his kin, we really don't know.

"I see...I now understand why the Sea Deity was born now instead during the time of the Great War...It makes sense now. I must return to the city immediately and inform the warriors of the threat. Tell the Sapphire Guard of the coastal cities to remain on high alert at all time, and to recruit as much Zoras as possible, both Docile and Aggressive species. This battle is far being over."

The warrior turn to leave the Temple, but the next words to come out of Keluk made him halt his advance.

"Wait, what are you going to do about your son? The other Sylovaakien Zoras will have him send to a high security factually for intense training, especially when the fate of the Zoras rest in his hands, or fins at the moment. They'll going to figure it out once they see the Mark of Nayru permanently remain on his pectoral fins."

Nicoda stop and look at the old Malletila sage, eyes narrow in slits. "My pack mates will never do that. Maybe Adelar's city family would definitely consider heavy training, but that means that Sea Deities must grow up away from their birth families. The Sylovaakiens at my home would rather have him around and see him be free then shut away for years without contact aside from Sylovaakien Generals. I'll never allow such things to befall him. However I am curious...who was that little Hylian guppy in the last image?

"Child, Nicoda. Young humans are refer to as children. Lessons aside, it appears that the young boy will play some kind of roll in his destiny. Nayru wouldn't show us this if it were not the case. That melody he played is of Terminian origins, and though the name escape me, it is rumor to relieve trouble spirits and heal their sorrows. If this child were to play a roll in our race liberation of war, then I suggest you...interact with some humans and show your son to trust Hylians."

"Trust humans?" Nicoda retorted in distaste. The last time a Sylovaakien was spotted by humans of any kind, there was a huge bounty and man hunt lasting for months which force the Zoran Heroes of Great Bay to go into hiding. And that sighting was an accident. "They are greedy and cruel. How do you expect their reaction to be anything positive if they take advantage of Zoras for fame and money?"

Keluk sighed. He knows how strict Sylovaakien Zoras are in staying away from humans especially Gerudo Pirates and to be honest he didn't blame them. Humans had been a major threat to the Zora folk since they first cross paths. They were always captivated by the Zoras' beauty, intelligence and raw strengths. Once thought to be water spirits by ancient man, royalty, rich nobles and collectors had used them as decoration and display. Overtime black markets sold live and dead Zoras for profit, and criminals or gang members had pitted Fighting Zoras against each other for blood sports. The Sylovaakien Zoras as well all Zoras will rescue stay humans stranded on water or drowning people, but they will conceal themselves underwater to avoid detection. Even now, when the two races finally reach a peace treaty and put aside their differences, some humans will still secretly target Zoras to make large profits, especially rare breeds.

"Nicoda, I understand your concerns, but the child in the vision holds some kind of importance to this whole ordeal. Three hundred years ago the Earth Deity of the Gorons claim to have seen a Hylian boy of the exact description from a dream Din had sent to him. And several inscriptions in far away nation tells of a Hylian boy, Swamp Deku, Goron Warrior and a Sylovaakien Zora as one entity. Did you not see the symbol on his left hand? He must be associated with the Gods somehow."

"Its just a boy, Keluk. Most humans are the embodiment of greed and selfishness. You cannot trust any of them. Besides, how do we know if he was even helping in that last shot? He could be in league with bounty hunters. Did you miss the weapon he was carrying? He might have been the one who actually attacked the Sea Deity in that final vision-"

A splash startle the two Zoras and they turn around to face the direction. A young female Zora stared at them with the most stunning eyes on any Zora. They were irises and pupils, just like human eyes. Though she watch in wide eyes as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't. Keluk instantly recognize her.

"Lulu! Were you there the whole time? I thought I told you to check the Hydro pumps at the break room!" Keluk growled in annoyance

"Lulu?" Nicoda perk at the sight of her. Lulu had been a part of his Zoran Hero family since the day Ruuna rescue her from feral Sylovaakiens a couple hundred years ago. The Zoran Heroes as well as all Zoras always adore her majestic voice when she sang, as it is the most beautiful in all the sea, even more so then Mermaids. So beautiful in fact, that the whole of Termina had loved her for her singing and she thus created her own band The Indigo-Go's which became the Terminian Zoras' pride and joy. Recently though, she had been smitten with a handsome Malletila Bull she'd met during a Carnival of Time concert ten years back.

The younger Malletila clawed her way out of the water and shook the water droplets off of her. She had a very slim bluish white body, but unlike delicate women of other races, female Zoras are extremely strong and inflict heavy damage regardless of their sleeker bodies. Long overgrown chest fins stretch to the sides and curled at the ends and layers of elegant fans serve as her pectoral fins. Her spots, patterns and crown were indigo in color, unlike most Malletilas who have cyan blue. She smile at the sight of Nicoda and then directed her attention to her relative.

"Pacu's doing it," she said, revering to one of her cousins. "I came here to rest up before returning to my band at Zora Hall and kind of doze off...However I couldn't help over hearing you Uncle Nicoda. I didn't mean to listen to you two like this, but I needed to have a say in this. I understand your concerns for your family and breed in general, especially when they're the rarest and most highly valuable breed of fighting Zoras. But please realize that not all humans are bad. Just like how not all Zoras are good. They had change drastically over the years and had accepted us equals. Sure there are still people with the same ill-intent, but aside from the Gerudos and Lokomo people, they are very far and between."

"While that may be true, I can't put my breed in high risk like that. If we get to close them, there will be a massive bounty on our heads. We had been safe in hiding for many years whereas our Makiiekdo cousins were targeted by mistaken identity. We had always been weary of humans. The only time we're even near them is when individuals are in danger in which we'll rescue them."

"I know," she sigh gently, hoping to have him at ease with the decision. "Which is why I suggest you observe from afar to study them carefully. Learn their ways so your pup will be able to know to trust the little guy when the time comes without risking your breed. If the prophecy tells of his involvement, then they will have to learn to work together. And besides...By the time your puffball of a Tadpole grows into a handsome adult, the humans will all be as tame as manatees."

"Hm..I suppose you make interesting points. I will have to think about it...Very well. I will report back to my home city for my Tadpole should await me. Feel free to come over to see your new Godson when you could. But until then, I wish you the best of luck on your next concert."

Nicoda gave the smaller Zora a gentle pat on her shoulder, in which she responded with a sweet smile to reassure her understanding. He didn't want to spook her with the prophecy of looming destruction or the idea of a new Sea Deity. He sigh deeply and bid Keluk his fare well. With this new knowledge in tow, he had to back to the city as quickly as possible. The strong urge to protect his innocent Tadpole had skyrocketed to new heights and for good reasons. The Sea Deity will be a constant target to enemies trying to either eliminate or use him for personal gain.

With a mighty leap Nicoda dove into the water and was gone. Keluk sigh and look at Lulu with an relieve expression.

"Thank you Lulu. Nicoda can be very stubborn sometime, which is unsurprising considering his breed."

"Its alright Great Grandfather. I short of knew of his ordeal with a newborn Sea Deity, but giving him advice from my experience is the least I can do." Lulu lean in to embrace his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

Keluk nodded as a thought occur to him, remembering the Malletila in vision...she too had the Zora's Sapphire on her fins. The Lunar Maidens as they were call had accompany the Sea Deities for thousands of years since the two families had first form the alliance. Knowing his family history, one of his female descendants were to bare a Lunar Maiden sometime in the near future.

"Have you any plans for pups this spring Lulu?" he croak, careful to not set her off in a rant. She tends to get the wrong ideas when people "discuss" her future parent, believing others are trying to gain any mating information out of pleasure.

For once though, she remain jolly. "Actually me and Sheer were talking about it last night. I think it would be wonderful to have little Tadpoles around by spring. Ruuna and Nicoda's pup will have new playmates to go along with it! It'll be so cute!"

Lulu went on about all the possibilities of raising Guppies and how she'll be a good mother. Keluk knew it was only a matter of time before a Lunar Maiden will be born, and deep in his heart, he knew that Lulu may as well be the next possible candidate to mother the chosen Zora of the Malletila race. It was like the older days are returning, where Sea Deities and Lunar Maiden must work together to save the entire Zoran race.

Only this time, a Hylian boy will one day be thrown in the crossfire.

* * *

 **Not my best chapter, but this is better compare to the earlier versions which drag on too long. Anyway, while on the short side, its still alright by my standards.**

 **Nayru-So yes, Nayru is associated with the Terminian Zoras in this and the upcoming tales. But this is actually a Terminian Nayru whose essence had split from the original Hyrulean counterpart when the worlds were created. She takes the physical form of one of Termina's Moons.**

 **Keluk-An old geezer whose an ancestor of the Lulu in Majora's Mask.**

 **Lulu #1-Mother of the lead singer of the same name in Majora's Mask.**

 **Malletila Zora-A breed of shark Zoras which evolve from hammerhead sharks.**

 **Hope you enjoy. Thanks for stopping by, and reviews are welcome. I don't like asking for reviews, but feedback is important to help me understand what I need to improve. :) Have a splendid day. Next chapter will be up soon. 3**


	3. Baby Steps

**Here's the next chapter to celebrate the one year release of Majora's Mask 3D! Thanks so much for the review and fav by the way. I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

 **Anyway, this is the last chapter where Mikau is a baby. Although I wanted to skip ahead a few years to show him as a playful "guppy" (term use o describe a young Zoran child) there are certain scenes where its require for me to do while Mikau is still a squeaky little tadpole. Plus it'll be confusing if I skip a few years ahead, so there.**

 **Love ya! Have fun!**

 **I do not work for Nintendo. Otherwise, the remake of Majora's Mask wouldn't have so many unnecessary changes like bosses with big goofy eyes or nerf Zora swimming...**

* * *

 **Syolannika, 8:30 pm**

Blue wide eyes view the detailed, underwater realm of the Zoras as his mother escorted his back to their home. The baby Sea Deity follow closely, struggling to in his feeble attempts at swimming. His vision blurred occasionally and he'd had difficults staying awake Ruuna stay close to him, using great fins as a resting platform for her tiny Zora pup. but the sights around him were too much to resist. Although ready to sleep, Mikau couldn't resist swimming off coarse to investigate the many wonders around him.

The night were illuminated by an entire city that look like a cyberpunk version of Atlantis, glowing blue, aquamarine, and purple. The city stretch for thousands of miles, connecting with other smaller Sylovaakien metropolises and Domains. It was very beautiful civilization to behold! Mountainous seascape stretch as far as the eye could see, protecting the entire city and surrounding wilderness in their towering might.

Colorful shells were all over the place, some even swimming. A hostle Shell Blade came dangerous close to the tiny pup, however, but his brave Mommy-Zora was there to defend him. She growl, urging Mikau to remain hidden in a small crevice which he gladly did. With her great speed and agility, she dodge the charging attack from the crazed mollusk. Angry, the deadly creature open its shell as if to roar, exposing his soft insides. Taking her chance, Ruuna rush at him in blinding speed. With a mighty swing of her arm, her blade slash right through the fleshy interior, cutting the Shell Blade in half. With the danger over, Ruuna squeak to encourage her son to come out of hiding. Mikau shakily emerge, spooked by the terrifying encounter. As Ruuna swam to his side and snuggle him, the baby Zora's fears melted away.

Neon bubble ooze from everywhere, ranging from tiny spheres to mammoth orbs, some in which the little Zora actually found himself trapped in. "Meep!" He floated all over the place in them, watching the schools of nocturnal fish, squids, and giant jellyfishes wiz pass him, leaving trail of bubbles and light from their bio-luminescence. An elder cuttlefish watch him from her little cave, rumbling in her laughter at the adorable display. It was a fun little ride to say the least, until his Mommy-Zora came and pop the bubble, freeing him from his exciting mode of transportation. No fun. He continue to follow her, nipping her ankle fins for the fun of it.

Unfortunately, his fun is often cut short with frequent stops, unable to push on. He always struggle to keep up with his mother, and yet he desperately will himself to follow. Instinct to swim alongside his parent had made him determine to not give up, but alas he was only a feeble Zora runt. He didn't have the same energy as a normal tadpole of the same age. He settle himself down on a large reef station, laying flat on his belly as he close his eyes, emitting tiny, barely audible squeaks. The sapphire symbols glowed dimly.

Ruuna stop and peer over her shiny, brightly lit shoulder to see if her son is still following. She swam at a painfully slow pace so he'll be able to keep up and rest on her if he needed to. Though, the baby lag back and was slump on colorful rock. She swam over, gently blowing soft bubbles at his puny face to wake him up. The response was a squeaky sneeze from the Tadpole, who upon seeing his mother wag his tail the best he could. Poor thing. Ruuna tuck him in her arms and rock him slowly while staying afloat.

"Come on Mikau, you have to swim to build up your strength. It'll do you some good"

Mikau stared back at her with heavy eyelids. His gills slowly exhale the water he was breathing and his tail only twitch in response to her words. Ruuna sigh and lightly press her nose against his little muzzle, her body rumbling as she purred reassuringly. She soon turn around and bolted for the upper class district behind the underwater mountains, where their home resides in. Zoras immediately parted ways for Ruuna as their their Alpha Female zip past them without so much a word. Her top priority is to get Mikau back to his family where he'll receive extra care.

Ruuna glide over the mountains and saw the various homes and neighborhood hidden beyond the dense forest of coral and numerous glades. Using her large pectoral fins, she elegantly twist her body as she preform a barrel roll during a dive, since Sylovaakien Zoras do not have tail lobes to help them turn.

Mikau perk slightly at the sudden action. Everything around him is moving in circles! He close his eyes and instinctively press himself closer to Ruuna's chest. Frigid cold water brush at his face and bubbles obscure his vision. He felt his mother jerk upward slightly and swivel her fins. Opening his eyes, Mikau chirp while his mother dodge the tree-like coral, swirling left to right, up and down. He grew wide eyed when she suddenly backflip over a large sunken ship and dart her way through its old watch tower. Powdery golden snow bellow in glowing, starry clouds whenever her strong legs and flippers pound the blanketed sea floor as she race near the bottom. Despite he weak state, Mikau wanted to wiggle free and taste some of the yellow stuff. But just like that, the forest gave way and large houses came into view, line in a neat row.

Zoran Heroes swam about, and they often stop to greet Ruuna, only to be surprise at the sight Mikau in her arms. Ruuna kept moving, scanning the large neighborhood for any sign of her residence. After a few minutes of searching, she finally spots her domain within the suburban jungle. She zoom towards it, careful not to scare Mikau too much as made it to her house. A couple of her sons and her two remaining daughters were currently outside slinking and frolicking about with their father, so it came as no surprise for them to greet them upon her arrival.

"Mom, you're back!" one of her sons said in relief. His fins flutter excitedly in greeting as the two Zoras nuzzle their noses together. His face fell though when he saw his brother. "Is he ok?" the Zora said as he address the tightly curl Zora pup in her embrace. "He doesn't look so good."

"He is still very weak after hatching last night," Ruuna softly grunted as she held her tiny infant closer. A few stray snow flakes sway around her and land on Mikau. He jerk with a start, but drift back into a shaky sleep. "Come on. We have to get him inside and have him look after. Right now he's going to need all the care he could receive."

Nicoda casually walk over to Ruuna. Their son still look miserable, but at least he didn't appear frighten anymore. Deep down, however, he was still concern for the pup's future. Watching him now, its hard to imagine that he of all Zoras was chosen to be Nayru's knight. Seeing Ruuna perk at his approach, the bull spoke with a small grin. "I see you made your promise. I'm very glad he made it through the night. However...he... still needs a name." 'I can't just tell her of the prophecy Nayru showed me, at least not yet.' Nicoda thought to himself. 'She'll only go into a panic, or worse... I'll have to for the right moment...'

Ruuna smile, stroking her runt with a finger as her older children cooed over their baby brother. "I thinking the name Mikau would be a perfect fit."

"Mikau?"

"Mmhm. It means Night, and I thought it would be appropriate since were are nocturnal Zoras. Plus its a way to pay tribute with our respected ancestors who shares similar names."

Thinking, Nicoda remember the vision of the Sea Deity back at the Temple, and seeing how Mikuru and Miaku were both Sea Deities, nodded his head. It was actually an interesting name that fits perfectly. "Couldn't thought of a better name myself."

Meanwhile noises from in front and above briefly caught Mikau's attention. The baby peered from his spot to gaze at the group of Zoras. One came over and tilts her head in his direction. Although tire and shaking, he copy her curiously, and she emitted a cross between a high pitched trill and a giggle, making him hide in his Mommy-Zora's arms, his eyes peeking frightfully. "How cute!" she chirped, rubbing her index finger on his slippery forehead.

Mikau felt his Mommy-Zora swim into the building, her pack following and swimming by her side. His Big Sister resume to petting his tiny head, purring to keep him calm. Mikau soon doze off as his Big-Sister continued to stroke him. He huddle close to his mother, her chest was nice and smooth against his soft squishy body.

Four hours later

The baby Zora barely open an eye as someone tapped him lightly on his back, making sure he is still with them. He heave pitifully, a hoarse squeak barely above a whisper as he struggle to move. He remain where he was, laying on his side in his nursery and barely awake most of the time. A big brother watch him through the glass, one hand in the tank, the other holding an eye dropper fill with plankton and Zoran egg whites. Mikau felt himself being lifted off the soft sandy bottom, fidgeting more actively as he became more aware of his surroundings.

His Big Brother, Neoa, sat on the chair made out of various sea shells. His own pups, Nalna and Spuuk, peer from their dad's shoulder to see their tiny relative. Poising his little brother on his lap and supporting him with his hand, Neoa place the eye dropper just in front of Mikau's tiny mouth. The baby Zora sniff weakly at it, but didn't bother to nip it. His eyes just stared back at his older sibling in an apparent daze.

"C'mon, Mik," Neoa said as he adjusted his arm with the pup while poking the hatchling's snout with the eye dropper. "Please eat already. You hadn't had anything when you came into the world last night. Aren't you hungry?"

When Mikau still refuses to take any samples, the adult male signed. He nudge the little tykes who were scuffling about on his shoulder, trying to bypass their father to get a closer look at the runt half their size. Being Tadpoles themselves, they were eager to play with the sick pup. His gaze fell on his teenage sister sitting on the coral-made couch a ways away from him. She already seem ready to help with his problem, her markings lighting up in response.

The female Sylovaakien Zora, named Aditu, came over from her spot on the couch and help Neoa to gently open Mikau's mouth, showing his little sharp teeth. With his mouth open, the male Zora encourage his younger sibling to bite the eye dropper, and when he finally did, he began feeding as if it were a bottle. It was odd for the Zoras to see one of the own kind feeding like a mammal would, but he was too weak to find his food and this seems to be the most effective way of providing for him.

Soon it was Big Sister Aditu's turn in Mikau's care. As soon as he had finish feeding, she grab him and had him belly up on his back. She rub his soft tummy around with her finger, careful to not poke him with her sharp claw. The baby flutter his pectoral fins at her as she help move his digestion, catching glimpses of the Mark of Nayru. Aware of their bloodline, she was constantly reminded that this little Zora may be a future protector and hope, so the Sylovaakiens can't take any chances of losing him. Its hard to believe he, of all Zoras, was chosen to be a high ranking protector of the oceans, especially when the world is at a state of peace. But Nayru always has a trick up her sleeve, and Aditu had faith she'll help him pull through if he was needed.

'And be a great Sea Deity,' she thought to herself.

After few moments of rubbing, she pulled her hand away. Mikau yawned and snug into a little ball, fitting comfortably in her palm. Closing his beady eyes, he resume his current slumber from before, only this time with a full stomach. Aditu felt her heart swell at the cute sight. She sat next to the chair where her brother was, leaning her head on his side as the siblings and baby Zora share this moment of peace with the little Sea Deity.

The baby Zoran Hero had been carefully monitor by Zoran doctors and mages days later. He barely remain awake as his mind came and went, sometimes sleeping away the usual nocturnal night. The Zoras had to poke him awake each time he must feed, and had to sometimes place the food in his mouth and help him chew. They often examine his heart rate, scale color, eyes, mouth and nose for any sign of poison leakage from an infection. With a high death rate of Zora hatchings inheriting contaminated poison genes from their parents' overexposure of it during the war, the Zoras of Syloaanika are prepare to face the worse.

Mikau's household had been relatively quiet the pass couple of weeks, the lighting dimer then usual even during their waking hours. Ruuna, Nicoda and the others spent every moment they could with the Zora runt, sitting silently on their family rocking chair as the parents made eye contact with their son. He only stared back, whimpering sadly as he tremble in his mother's arms. Ruuna shushed him with a stroke of her finger, rocking the chair back and forth slowly as to not scare him. Holding him closer to her heart, Ruuna sang to him a song about their breed, the Sylovaakien Zoras, to give him the strength and courage to pull through.

His siblings share similar moments with him. They quietly sing and hum for the tiny Zora in their care, pressing noses with him, blowing soft bubbles and tickling his tummy. Mikau grew close to them, and they bonded with him. He felt safe at the sight of them, and he can feel the warm glow of the Zora's Sapphire on his fins, feeling a sudden presence he couldn't see. It was strange, but for some unknown reason this presence made him feel more safe and relax, melting into his relatives' embrace.

Meanwhile Lulu had heard of the Sylovaakien's plight and had taken pity on them, especially for Mikau. She had halt her band's current concert to travel to the deep, mountainous region of the Sylovaakien people, arriving at their residence about a week later. The family were at first slightly hostile, flailing their great fins at the sight of an intruder, which didn't surprise her as this is the norm for territorial breeds. They relax as soon as they realize it was her, and allow her access to their little relative. As soon as she saw him, sneezing and wheezing, she took action.

Lulu stay in a spear room as she help the Sylovaakiens care for Mikau. She too took a moment of her time to sit in the rocking chair and simply bond with him, but will also feed him, clean him and sing to him every time. Mikau remain timid of her at first, but as soon as she began to sing, he instantly felt at peace. Something about her singing had really gotten to the little Zora, and he'll sleep to her beautiful voice every night. For every time Lulu sang, Mikau close his eyes and will purr quietly, snuggling closer to her embrace. They weren't even the same breed and yet she treated him like one of her own.

Slowly, steadily, Mikau began to gain some strength. He'd try to follow the older Zoras on certain occasions, but he'll soon grow tire and sink to the bottom, clicking to address the others of his needs. Still, it was a promising start. He tried again, wiggling his little tail as he propel himself to catch up with his family, all the while his Sapphires glowing more and more. Each night he swam, and each night he remain swimming for longer periods of time before giving in. Soon he was swimming side by side with one of his cousins, Haru, whose had been visiting. He slept less often on his second week of life, instead watching from his cozy moss blanket as Zora will expect him for unhealthy signs of illness. Now he spends part of his time awake, though he's still very weak, the Zoras are all relieve to see that Mikau is behaving more and more like a regular Tadpole, even if it were slow. But Sylovaakiens are patient creatures, and the family knew that with co-operation and love is key to his recovery.

Everyone are managing to help the tiny Zora and interact with him.

By his third week, the pup began to explores his world, nudging and poking with his nose curiously before taking a tiny nibble in hopes of better understanding his domain. The place is GIANT! The home gave off its own natural glow of soft purple. It was so big, decorated in colorful walls and flooring with swirling patterns and some of the finest expensive furniture. Moss were use as cushions and blankets for beds. All over the large residence, diamonds and other jewelry litter the mansion in neat pile stack in random places. Some were use to decorate the many pillars, portraits, furniture, and even engraved or hanged from the ceiling where they sway in the ocean currents. Large fancy shaped openings were neatly carved in the ceilings and walls throughout his home in place of doorways, having the Zoras come and go as they please.

Many coral grew naturally up against the walls and dangling sea plants on the openings, serving as an excellent playground for a youngster such as him. Various fishes swam in and out of the mansion, and he watch as two of his brothers Aleer and Shoal, simply clamp their jaws shut whenever the animals are within range of the seashell couch they had lazily been laying on. The fishy actually look like him, and they were eating them! Why? Would they eat him too? Scared, Mikau had swam away to another decorated room.

And he explored. He became familiar with the world around him and establish his turf. He ruined the sea flowers by pulling them roughly, knock over glass Zora figures and seashell plates, and rolled in the sand from turned over coral pots. What a mess he made! And when his Mommy and Daddy-Zora swam into the dining room in search of him, they found him fast asleep in a teacup imported from Clock Town, curl into a snug little ball and squeaking quietly in his blissful sleep. Ruuna and Nicoda couldn't help but smile lovingly at the adorable display before them, despite the mess he made. What can they say? He was only a tadpole who just wanted to explore his new world. Its only natural in a baby Zora to make crazy messes.

Ruuna pick up the teacup by its handle and peer inside with her partner. Mikau snore soundly from his cozy "nest." She could never be upset with such innocence, even if he did smash some of their antique plates and prized glass figure collection. That didn't matter right now. She could always purchase more in the supermarket in the spring, when the Carnival of Time was celebrated globally. She softly tickle his squishy head with a finger, watching him stir a little in his sleep before unconsciously nibbling on his tail. The proud mother lean against her equally proud mate as he too reach in to pet him.

But all is not well.

Nicoda hadn't had luck with his own child however. The minute the little one was pass over to his father, the hatchling started to panic. He'll squeal in complete terror, squirming frantically to try and get away. Nicoda had try multiple times to coax him to remain relax, but the baby isn't having none of it. Every time the Zora have a hold on the runt, Mikau will somehow wiggle free and race right back to his mother, crying on her chest or shoulder. He tried approaching him carefully, whistling softly to the paranoid pup to present himself as nonthreatening, but the whimpering runt will curl into a tight ball with his eyes shut.

Ruuna, Lulu and the others' moment of celebration was cut short by the baby's obscure behavior towards his father. This deeply hurt Nicoda to see his own son terrified of him. He dreaded to imagine the little tyke growing up absolutely scared of his own father, willing himself to take action. During these times, Nicoda had skip out of work, having his brother and niece take over in city guardianship. He will sit himself in an enclosed room full of coral and hiding places where Ruuna will meet him with the pup. Placing him with Nicoda, she had left them alone, just as her Mate had advice. Ruuna and her partner can only hope this would work for Mikau's sake.

Mikau fearfully stray away from the older male darting from place to place. However, once he realize he had nowhere to go, tear bubbles bloom from his sapphire orbs. His body shook, whimpers were made audible, and the tiny form sank to the ground curled in a weeping mess.

Nicoda wanted to bolt to the door to shout for Ruuna, telling her to reclaim their Tadpole, but he didn't. He remain calm and gave him space. Eventually he begun approaching ever so slowly...calling to him by name as he slowly, carefully, reach his hand under the child for him to sniff. He only lay his hand in front of the other, no longer advancing. The pup was still crying, but stop briefly to take a whiff of the adult's hand. His posture relax for only a fraction of a moment, the tiny runt sniffing more and more of Nicoda's hand. Only when he glance up to his father's face did it break the spell, finding himself again rushing in fear. Hope had swelled in Nicoda even when Mikau swam away to another corner. The baby actually stopped to investigate him, which is a good start. He soon summon Ruuna a while later, not willing to stress out the tiny creature.

Many snowy nights passed by steadily. Nicoda had sat in the same room night after night with the frighten Tadpole, avoiding eye contact in the first few hours as he talk toward the shivering baby. He'll scoot a little closer over time, still not looking at the Sea Deity pup directly yet. Eventually, Nicoda will be right next the Zora tadpole, who'd stare up at him with sorrowful eyes. Never glancing at him, Nicoda gently stroke the baby, only for him to break away from him. Trying again, Nicoda let his hand lay motionless on the shiny floor, pretending to be totally focus on something else. He'll remain like this for an hour, giving Mikau time to adjust. The little wonder that is the Sea Deity gather all of his young courage and approach the giant, bit by itty bit.

Nicoda felt the tiny thing poke his palm, inspecting it with his cute, short muzzle. He continue to "ignore" him as the young one grew bolder. Ten minutes pass, then fifteen, then twenty, before the baby Zora unexpectedly used his hand as a nest, snuffling in to make himself comfortable. He wore a peaceful expression on his tiny snowy face, eyes curious and tongue out for licking, though he didn't quit do this. Nicoda felt his heart swelled in feeling the tadpole's soft tummy and cute tongue press in between his fingers. He finally look down at him with a fatherly smile, using his thumb to stroke his little Sea Deity. However, Mikau eventually fled in sudden terror at his face, but instead of hiding, he simply swam out of his hand a swam a little way away from him, eyeing him with those beady eyes of his. Sighing, Nicoda resume to stare in the opposite direction, muttering words of comfort to his son. The Tadpole slowly slink forward, then back away, then swam a bit closer. And closer, and closer...

The night drag on, the feeble runt soon fast asleep on the smooth floor...

Eyes open. Mikau no longer slept on the swirling patterned floor, but instead rest on his back in his father's arms. The adult Zora smile at him, stroking his cheek and poking the nose. This person is being just like his mother. He was comforting him, hugging close and rubbing their cheeks together. For the first time, Mikau began to feel secure with Nicoda. He understood the other is nothing like that scary being with the dangerous eyes. No...this one is like his mommy, kind, gentle and safe to be around with. The little tadpole flap his fins at the larger Zora, reaching for him, begging for him. The pup even started licking and nibbling his father's fingers whenever they came within range, gaining more and more trust as the interaction continue on.

Nicoda began bonding with Mikau. After all that he's been through, he started to face his fears and maybe even forget about his rotten grandfather-Suddenly scared squeaks emitted from the tadpole runt. Nicoda shook his head and look at little Mikau, blue eyes releasing bubbles of fear as he shook violently. He was wide eyed with fright at his father's face, but miraculously never fled. Instead he remain in his arms crying and reaching for him in the most pitiful manner he'd seen. As the tear bubbles pop upon contact to his face, Nicoda try to hush the little Sea Deity as he kept himself from growing into a panic. Is there something wrong with Mikau? He look around rapidly to try and find sometime fast, until he fell upon his reflection on a nearby mirror. The world around him shattered and faded into a black void, the cries of his pup muffled as Nicoda stare at himself. He watch in realization, staring into his eyes. He understood now.

His red eye...

That cursed, bloody eye...

Nicoda felt his heart pound against his powerful chest, threatening to hammer its way out of his body as his fought the trembles in his very being. He should've known. Disturbing thoughts began to seep their way to his conscience unwillingly, each revolving around the tiny creature weeping helplessly in his arms. The voices he once heard in his days of warfare taunted him once more in his mind...trying to get him to snap, to turn on the little Zora while he still can. Eyes twitched, lips struggling to keep his teeth from exposing, body shook uneasily.

Suddenly he snapped out of his trance, shaking his head violently. He mentally growl at his blood red eye as he brought the baby Zora to his shoulder to comfort him. He now realize why the pup had been so scared of him. That disgusting curse eye had prevented the tiny runt from trusting his father...

It only reminded the pup of his cursed grandfather under the same spell.

Disgrace by his appearance, Nicoda push himself off the floor and casually swam out, cradling the more or less calmer Sea Deity. Opening the door with a free hand, the Alpha male was greeted by Ruuna, who had been standing guard the entire night by the doorframe. She is incredibly patience, sometimes staying in an area for days at a time if it came to it. Its one of the many things Nicoda admire about her.

She didn't waste any time in nuzzling her lover's cheek affectingly, purring lovingly and nibbling his floppy ear fins which she love so much. Her pup squiggle his itty bitty fins at her, hoping for affection. Thus he was rewarded with kisses and nuzzles from his Mommy-Zora, resulting in him forgetting about the evil eye his father wore. Feeling better, he squeak and licked her whitish cheek in return.

Nicoda, however, was not in for some family cuddles. He soon present Ruuna with the squeaking tadpole, who she took in her arms. She watch his expression carefully, realizing something is amiss.

"Ruuna," Nicoda spoke with a hint of command. "Watch over the pack for the meantime. I have something to take care of..."

"What do you mean 'something to take care of?'" his mate reply warily. Already Ruuna seemed confuse, suspicious, and worry in a span of a split second, hugging the tiny baby protectively. Nicoda understood where she was coming from, but he can't let his beloved sweetheart hold him back from what he was about to do. Already he felt guilty for hiding their son's destiny from her and the rest of his family, he didn't want to have to lie to hear again. He felt his child depended on this, though and was share that Ruuna would understand when he returns.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay here with Mikau and the others and keep him safe."

"Nic-"

"I'll return, love. I promise. But please stay here. Right now our son needs you."

Silence fill the hall. Ruuna felt uneasy at Nicoda's words. The male Zora knew he was rash and unpredictable at times, which often ended with his life in grave danger more then he can count. And for that, Ruuna had become suspicious and annoyed overtime. Despite this foolish behavior, Nicoda had done these for a good cause which always benefited the Zoran race. He knew what he was doing, and always have tricks up his fins to get out of the most deadly of situations.

But once he promise something, it'll be he's number one priority to keep that promise.

"Alright. Just be back as soon as you can," Ruuna reply, moving in to lean by his side.

Nicoda stroke her back and tickle Pip's belly before turning away from them, the light of the city bouncing off his shiny skin to create shimmering colors. "I will." Without another word, the leader of the Sylovaakiens bolted through the open window and disappear into the night, clusters of bubbles left in his wake.

* * *

 **Hell's Trench, 5:55 am.**

The night crawl away steadily and swiftly like a Sheikah stalking in the shadows. Few plants sway and twist in the currents, glitters of snow wishfully dancing in the water. The Moon belonging to the Zora's Goddess slowly gave way to her Sister's Sun, dawn already making itself known as the light of day shatter the horizon and the sea became clearer. The purple hue of the night evaporated and dusky green slowly took over. The underwater terrain here was barren of life, dropping straight down to a black abyss. Not a single soul in sight.

Nicoda swam into the territory quietly, scanning the terrain for any suspicious characters that may lurk in these waters. Right now, no one seem to be here. Good. It is exactly what he wanted.

Nicoda came to a abrupt halt at the edge of a steep drop-off, just in time to see the blackness below glowed into a horrid bloody red, currents leading to its depths without end. Hot bubbles gurgle from its Hellish depths. Across the cliff side were another seascape of rocky canyons. This is Hell's Trench, an infamous undersea canyon said to bring death and chaos to passing ships or ocean dwellers. It is rumor by Zoras throughout Termina's history that the trench is gateway to Hell and all evil are spawn from it. Zoran Heroes, especially Sea Deities, had use this flaming crack in the earth to trap and imprison the most vile beings and warlords to ever swim Termina's beautiful waters. The Sylovakiens and their great white cousins, the moody Koreoip Zoras who are unaware of the former's existence, had taken extra care in safe guarding it to ensure no soul would misuse it and unleash unspeakable evil.

No-one else is around though, most likely tending to their young. It makes sense as its the pupping season after all. Nicoda, satisfied by this, gave a deep breathe before suddenly sharpening his fins. His head flooded with demonic voices coming in all at once, making the Zora shake violently and holding his head. They were becoming angry, taunting him, trying to control him, and making his other eye bleed in red.

The Zora snarled dangerously, fangs and claws enlarging while scales and fins darken in color. Nicoda angle his fin-blade at the left side of his face, eyes narrowing at the angry voices as the sharp tip of the sword gleam from what's left of the moon's light.

Without hesitating, Nicoda thrust his blade, stabbing his cursed red eye with all his might. Everything stop. The voice screamed wildly as negative energy race out of his bleeding socket and disappear into the hellish depths below. It took an extreme amount of will power for Nicoda to hold back a agonizing scream as he sank to his knees...

* * *

The waters around the city remain calm and silent, only the sound of bubbles being heard from his tank. The rays of Din's Sun bathe the ocean world in gold, with some of her light leaking their way into his home and right on the little Zora. Mikau poked his tiny white face from the teacup he grow accustom sleeping in, clicking curiously as he swam around his enclosure at a steady pace. Now more or less strong enough to swim without help, at least in short burst, Mikau had been given new friends to socialize and play with. There are currently four other Tadpoles sharing his tank today, sleeping peacefully in company. Two the little ones are his Big Brother Neoa's kids, white with black arrow birthmarks like him. The other two were new faces belonging to their neighbors. Mikau poke at them, trying to wake the sleepy-heads up. One Tadpole was light green with small, jagged pectoral fins and black arrows. The other pup is creamy white in color, orange tinted muzzle, amber fins and the typical black arrow head. Both of the Zoras are little girls, but they and the other Tadpoles almost dwarf Mikau, because while still tiny themselves, barely fitting in the palm of a human hand, the runt in question is only half their size.

Mikau nudge and lick the other pups, trying to encourage them to play. He like them, and they liked him the moment they first met hours ago, trying to persuade him to join there newly establish pack. Now Mikau is reversing the rolls, asking for some fun time with his new friends. Though it doesn't seem they are up for some games at all which made Mikau miss his Mommy-Zora already. At least she and his siblings would give him tickles...

"Meep..."

He yawn and nearly drifted to sleep when he spy a small pair of red hoops swaying in the water of his nursery tank, the colors very appealing to him. His tail wiggle hard to build up speed as he dart through the rings playfully, but his energy has yet to reach full potential. Sinking to the bottom and spying something shiny, Mikau picked up a small stone in his mouth and made an attempt in dropping it on a clam, but instead collided with some hollow crystal seashells which made a sweet musical melody. He stop and stare, trying to comprehend what just occurred, but liking what he heard. He picked up the pebble and drop it on the shells again, the nice tone echoing soothingly around his aquarium.

"Meep!" Mikau chirped happily, his normal Tadpole energy finally beginning to shine. The sound reminds him of Miss Lulu-Zora and her voice. Very pretty, he must hear more!

"Meep?" squeak one of the Tadpoles, shaking herself awake. Mikau turn to her gleefully, fluttering his pectoral fins in excitement as he grab hold of the pebble and release it yet again on the shells, ringing their music for all to hear. The other Tadpoles, now awake and listening, wag their tails happily and study the tinier Zora's action. He drop stone after stone to create the lovely sound, each more graceful then the last. It look like he is trying to preform. Like a concert almost.

The other pups snuffle at the sand to search for the nearest pebbles they could find, grabbing them eagerly and dropping them on random ornaments, copying the other. Each crash made a different sound, some heretic while other were rather nice, but none match the tone of sweet harmony that little Mikau had created. They tried again, meeting with the same nice/cringewrothy results. Confuse and disappointed, the baby Zoras soon grab their tools and swam over to Mikau, dropping their stash onto his pile. Within moments, a chorus of sweet ringing emitted from the sea shells, brushing their inner ears in their song. All the Tadpole squeaked happily, catching their respected stones in their mouths and learning to take turns from each other. Such fun! Very pretty!

Suddenly, a shrill scream from outside reverberated across the neighborhood, amplified by the water. The Tadpoles in their spot, eyes widening and gills puffing instinctively. Then they scatter, squealing for help and racing around the tank. Fear rose from within the pups as they desperately made a mad dash to hide behind sponge, borrow under the sands, and curl up within coral branches. Mikau headed for his little sleeping spot in the coral cover rock, crying frantically for Mommy-Zora, Big Sister/Brother Zoras, Lulu-Zora, even Daddy-Zora to come save them from the scary sound! Unfortunately, in the young Zora's panic, the tiny markings of the Zora's Sapphire illuminated and glowed in his eyes, causing the little one to dart in every which way in desperation and ultimately bumping his forehead on the glass of his tank.

"Meep..!" Down he sank, puffing up sand and debry as his tiny round body hit the sandy floor. Too scared to move, Mikau lay there, weeping in pain and fear of the scary scream, eyes tightly close. The other Tadpoles remain trembling, crying themselves even, as they await for what is in store for them.

Sylovaakien Zoras suddenly swam into view, passing the tank without giving it a second thought. They spun over to another Zora entering the domain, squeaking and clicking frightfully. The commotion reach the young Sea Deity's ears, forcing him to open his beady blue eyes to view the situation. Upon closer inspection, Mikau quickly realize it was the Zora with the scary eye. He tremble at the faith memory of the evil thing, but the sight of him entering the home the way he did made him stop otherwise.

His father returning from who knows where, Mikau notice with some fright of the missing red eye. He came stumbling in, looking dazed and barely swimming in a straight line as he cover his open socket. Unable to remain afloat, Nicoda had to lean on to the wall for support. Blood spurred from the gory wound at an alarming rate, turning into an ugly brown color as it mixes with the salt water before dissolving completely. Immediately the whole family were rushing to his aid, helping the disoriented Zora to lie on the couch. Lulu had timidly approach the larger Zoras, eyes scared and glancing back and froth between them and the tank Mikau and his friends reside in.

"Ruuna, what should I do?" the diva squeak in fright.

Ruuna look down at the smaller female, her stance taking up a commanding position and her normally gentle voice firm and to the point. "I want you to alert the Medical Mages of the situation immediately."

The Malletila Zora nodded hurriedly and bolted off to another corridor of the house. Ruuna then turn to her teenage daughter Aditu, who had no clue on how to help her father and as a result is on the verge of a panic attack. She was swimming around the scene in circles, her eyes looking wild.

"Aditu, take the baby Zoras to another room so they wouldn't become frighten. We can't have them witnessing scenes that will scare them, especially your brother. Stay there to comfort and play them so they'll erase the display from their minds."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Aditu shook her head and reply back. "Oh, ok mom. I'll get right to it!" The female Zora darted over where the tank is and open the hatch. Swimming inside, she began assembling the Tadpoles one by one until she notice her tiny brother laying on the sand with a bruise on his head.

"!BABY BROTHER! Are you okay? Here, let me make that boo boo go away," Aditu scoop Mikau in her hand and gave him a little kiss to his forehead. Mikau seems to feel better as he now try to reach for her with his tiny fins, just as he did with his Mommy-Zora. Soon, all the little Zoras were escorted out of the tank and encourage to follow their older leader. Mikau lag behind, though he turn to catch sight of Daddy-Zora. He looked pained and ready to pass out. Not good.

His mother remain by Nicoda's side at all time, barking orders to her comrades for the necessary equipment for their devoted father until the Medics finally arrived. They got to work right away, the other Zoras giving them room to preform the healing spells while Mikau briefly heard his Mommy-Zora muttering something about stupid stunts and missing eye. His young mind was unable to comprehend why his Daddy-Zora is the way he is, but something in the little Zora prompt him to swim over to him. The scary eye isn't there anymore, and Mikau darted forward, his timid squeaking becoming more bolder as he swam. But three strangers hid his Daddy-Zora from view...What are they doing to him?

Mikau continue swimming, attempting to see where Daddy-Zora could be. However he was snatch up by Big-Sister Aditu and taken to another room. With a squeal of complain, Mikau peer from her shoulder as the Zoras disappear behind the wall of the next room. His older sibling place him with the other Tadpoles, who all shuffle over to be with him. Mikau whimper. He felt sorrow for his Daddy-Zora and couldn't understand why. His scary eye is gone, but his father is sad. Mikau found it hard to be happy, even with his little Tadpole friends and Big-Sister Aditu by his side. The older Zora sense her brother's distress and collected him in a gentle hug.

"Poor thing...You're worry for our Daddy are you?" she spoken softly. "Its ok Mikau. Daddy will be fine, you'll see. He'll be up and swimming in no time."

The other Tadpoles, sensing their comrade's sorrowful mood, all joined in to silently reassure their friend. Mikau found himself feeling much better with all the nice gestures and kindness he's receiving. He merely snuggle closer to Aditu and close his eyes.

Soon Nicoda enter the room with Ruuna and their other kin passing by to greet the little ones. Ruuna remain by her mate's side in case he needed support. His wound had been healed, all that's left of it is an ugly red scar running down from the top of his socket to the base of his jaw. Nicoda could now swim correctly, though admittingly is still sluggish from the blood loss. Lulu is currently escorting the Sylovaakien Mages out the door, giving her thanks before turning and entering the same room.

Mikau open his eyes and try to turn his head around from his sister's embrace. He stare at his Daddy-Zora, little face entirely focus on the other's. A small "Meep" quietly slip pass his tiny mouth, his fins fluttering somewhat. His Daddy-Zora is ok. All of his previous sadness were forgotten, though a wave of shyness wash over him, the memory of the wicked red eye still fresh in his mind. Mikau remain unsure on weather he should approach or remain where he was, but slowly he felt the strong urge of greeting his father overcome him. His Sapphire symbols glowed softly, and he found his confidence growing. The eye isn't there anymore. There's no longer any more reason to fear his own parent.

He felt safe now.

Mikau wiggle his way out of Aditu's grasp and swam away, heading straight for his parents. Aditu stare at her arms where Mikau was just at seconds ago. The other Zoras pause in their track and watch the baby Zora approach them. Ruuna cooed and held a hand out for him.

"Hello Mikau. Come here sweetheart."

Mikau sniff at her offered hand, but didn't sat on it like he normally would. Instead he turn his attention away and stare at his father. Nicoda was little surprise by this, as he had come to expect his son to go for his mother, possibly favoring her more. However, Mikau swam over to him, little tail beating fast until his stop in front of his face. They stare back into each other, one unsure while the other remain curious. Nicoda decided now be a perfect time to speak.

"Hello there," he smile tiredly as he reach out with a hand. Mikau seem to be taken aback by his action but instead of swimming off he sniff at his fingers and palm briefly. Feeling a little more confident, Nicoda move gently to cup the tiny Zora in hand, but Mikau had other ideas. Instead, the baby Zora swam to his face, tilting slightly as he watch the larger Zora, then wag his tail. He swam up, no one sure what he was up to. To everyone's surprise, Mikau swam to the top of his head and settle himself snugly on Nicoda's colorful crown. He position himself to get more comfortable, his fins fluttering happily as he peered from his unlikely perch.

The Zoras watch in surprise and amazement by the display. By some miracle, Mikau had shown to trust Nicoda to the point he'll hitch a ride from him.

"That's so cute!" Aditu squeal delightfully. The rest of the Tadpoles send happy whistles, as if agreeing with her.

"Indeed" Lulu chime as she poke the runt with a finger. "You're so sweet. He really seem to like you now Nicoda."

Nicoda seem surprise by his son's strange action, but upon feeling him shuffle and cuddling his head, the surprise look melted into a fatherly smile. The pain of losing his eye wash away, forgotten as the baby made himself cozy on his unlikely spot. Carefully, he reach up and stroke Mikau with a finger, and the little Zora responded by trying to lick it. It had worked. By eliminating his cursed eye, he had gain the trust of his boy.

His efforts had been wroth it after all.

Ruuna place a hand on his broad shoulder, having him look into her eyes. A soft smile was shone on her face, her nose rubbing against his own as she let out a sigh. "You know, I was about to skin you for preforming another one of your stupid stunts and having me worry. But seeing as Mikau has grown fond of you, I'll let it pass..." The glint in her eye never left as she nudge her pup, who squeaked happily at her, but still remain on his father.

Nicoda shudder at the sensation of their noses touching. He form a tired smile at her, his son Aleer helping him sit on a coach with the child still on his head. Everyone got to work in Nicoda's injury, holding him in position as Ruuna barked her orders. Shoal cupped his baby brother in his hands and took him with the other Tadpoles. The Alpha Male felt pride swelling in him for his son, and unbeknownst to him, tears of joy threaten to push their way through. Though never one to get emotional, especially with such a important task of protecting and leading the Zoran Heroes, Nicoda will sometimes exceptions with his children. Picking up his son, he press him close to his strong chest, the whole family watching with smiles.

Mikau gratefully nibble his father's nose, just as he did with his mother back at the temple. His parent purred and blew bubbles at him, which he popped with his waving fins. For the first time in his life, Mikau finally accepted the leader of their pack as his father, not a threat to be avoided. He had brought the whole family together in his acceptance and felt a strong bond growing within him. Daddy-Zora is his family too. And nothing will ever come in between them again.

* * *

Months had come and went. It all blurred together in a long fuzzy memory for the Sylovaakien Zoras. Nicoda had temporarily step down from his guardian duty to continue working with his son Mikau. The two Zoras, one a warrior and leader and the other a Sea Deity with great potential, grew closer and closer each passing day. Over time Mikau had develop a strong powerful bond equal to his mother, siblings and even Lulu-Zora. He'll sleep on his father's hand, tug at his head fin playfully, follow him around, and of coarse hitch a ride on his head. All throughout the winter.

Mikau began to notice the world around him is changing. The golden snow began to vaporize rapidly, revealing colorful sea plants and hidden reefs. Sponges grew and dotted the many coral gardens and forests in great numbers. As the waters grew warmer strange animals he never witness before flock the seas in the hundreds as they migrate from Nayru-knows-where. The purple hue of the ocean night also change; it had become a lighter shade of the mysterious color, thus slightly more visibility during the night. An array of celestial stardust pour into the oceans from the heavens glistening peaceful in place of snow. It was like star gazing under the sea.

Lulu had also begun acting strange in the last few days. I all started in the month of February. She swam in circles for minutes at a time. Her belly had gone plump in over three months and seem ready to burst. She would give out strange Zoran calls to no one in particular. Lulu hasn't even sung any of her songs to him, something which he had grown quite accustom to and dearly enjoyed. The household was always filled with her pretty songs he grew to love. And when Mikau set out one day to seek Lulu-Zora, she was gone. Mikau didn't understand. What is this new world? Where is the cold yellow stuff going? And what did it do to Miss Lulu-Zora?

"Spring is coming," he heard his father say one day. Mikau turn around in confusion and swam over to his Daddy-Zora whom lay on his bed with the sleeping Ruuna. The baby Zora sank to rest on his muscular chest as sparkling eyes stare curiously at his parent for answers. A small "Meep?" emitted from his mouth, prompting his father to continue. "Spring is very wonderful, Mikau. There's nothing to be afraid of. You'll see the world in a whole new light and be able to play outside. If you're lucky, you might even make new friends."

He didn't what he meant, but at the sound of "friends" and the way he said it made his eyes sparkle. This spring sounds nice. Now his Daddy-Zora had him eager to see this so called spring, now looking forward to it.

April had rolled in from the horizon, and thus spring had come at last! It was just around sunset. The normally blue waters now bathe the ocean realm in gold as Din's Sun sink beyond the horizon. The world had been fully transformed from golden swirls of winter's dust to vibrant arrays of rich colors. Mikau was carry in to a glade by his mother and set to view his surroundings. His eyes grew wide. Mikau explore the newly expose world in awe, poking and nipping at anything he comes in contact with. Star dust from the heavens floated everywhere in the water, fishes flock his vision, and coral tower in mighty forest while anemone and multicolored sea grass sway in the currents.

Mikau found a small shell which had gotten him excited. He picked it up and hurry over to his parents. His pectoral fins flap about in happiness, dropping the shell on the rocky reef. It bounce and roll off the limestone and into the sand. Mikau stare in confusion and pick it up to again. Ruuna and Nicoda watch their son try again and again to make the stones produce music with little success. All that came when hollow sounds muffle by the water.

"Are you trying to make pretty music Mikau?" Ruuna purred as her Tadpole continue failing at his task. Mikau release a sad squeak, discourage by the lack of the soothing ringing, until a stem of grape-like sea berries catch his eye. The parents watch as he flutter up to the fruit and inspect it. He poked it first, instinctively closing his eyes while doing so, then bit it with tiny fully develop canines. Creamy juice pour into his mouth releasing a rich sensation of flavors, and Mikau squeal delightfully at the taste of the new treat. The adult Zoras chuckle at their child's display.

Upon gobbling up the berries like a miniature shark, Mikau darted off, skimming and rolling in the sand playfully, swimming back and froth to his parents and dashing through various obstetrical in the environment. He then turn to chase after a flashlight fish he spotted to play with, who are clearly not to keen on the idea of a baby Zora nipping at her tail. They dash in between coral branches, dodge some sponges, disappear in caves and crevices and zip by many occupied cleaning stations. Such fun!

Mikau whistle happily to himself when he heard another Zora reply. He stop, listening to the sound as it emitted from the east of his position. It sounded young, young enough to be another Tadpole. Wagging his tail, Mikau headed to the direction of the sound. He snuffle the sea floor every now and then to scavenge for stones, clouds of sand puffing up around him. The sand block his view, and he couldn't see where he was going. Amiss his temporary blindness, Mikau bump into another Zora Tadpole. He let out a surprise squeak, and both of them tumble and roll on the dancing sea grass.

Wiggling about, Mikau and the unknown Tadpole landed in a heap in the grass and now try to separate through tangle tails. When they finally broke free, the Tadpoles swam a ways away from each other, hiding behind bushy corals as they spy on the other. Neither move. They remain staring at each other until they finally decide to investigate from their hiding place. Mikau swam closer to the other, and upon closer inspection he noted how strange he is from other Tadpoles.

He had no arrow marking on his head, instead it remain blank. His head instead sported two short fins hanging just behind his emerald green eyes. His scales were greenish-white in color, and his pectoral fins bare no spike like his does. Except for his head fins, the rest of his fins resemble that of a fish he once saw...

"Trevalley." his father once when he and Mikau sat on the reefs to sight see the local wildlife. Or in Nicoda's case, dinner. "They are trevallies. Do not approach them Mikau. They're mean to Zoras."

"Meep!" with his squawk of fright, Mikau back away from the Trevally/Zora thing, bumping and flailing against the rocks jutting out of the seafloor. The little Zora roll off of the spongy rocks and onto the waving sea grass, staring as the other little Zora watch him with interest. He swam closer to the Sylovaakien Zora, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Doo!" he suddenly squeaked, tail wagging in happiness.

Mikau grew confuse at what was just said. What does it mean? "Doo?"

"Doo!" The green eyed Tadpole nudge Mikau eagerly, signalling that he wants to play with him. He whistle and tug on the runt's fins in hopes of getting a positive response before squawking his favorite word again. "Doo!"

"Doo!" Now Mikau was started understand he meant no harm. He wants to play with him! Such joy ran through his tiny being and the Zora poke at the other in greeting. "Doo! Doo!"

In his excitement, Mikau picked up a stray stone and poke the other Zora with it. He squeak in confusion, tilting head as the Zoran Hero tadpole Wiggle away with it. Gaining the impression of chase, the baby Trejax hurry over, nipping the other's tail. Mikau flinch in surprise, but quickly forgotten about this when he found what he was looking for; the crystal seashells. He drop the stone and watch as it produce its lovely music upon contact. The young Trejax watch in amazement, intrigued by the wonderful sound. Mikau pick up the stone and again nudge him with it. The little Tadpole seem to understand and grab the pebble in his mouth. He dropped it on the shells, and grew delighted to hear more of its song. Mikau pick another stone and tap the shells while the Trejax drop his stone. They created a little session with each other, and the boys were growing more excited as they continue to work together with their pretty sound. Such fun they're having!

"Doo!"

"Meep!"

"Mikau," call the voice of his mother. Mikau stop what he was doing and flutter his pectoral fins happily at the sound of her voice. The tiny Zoralings heard the rushing sounds of bubbles and the sound of corals bending. Out of the shrubby coral brush came the two Sylovaakien Zoras in search of their Tadpole. They purred happily upon seeing him, and Mikau shook his tail side to side as he hurry over to his parents.

Ruuna and Nicoda embrace their son, tickling his tummy and blowing bubbles at him. They took notice of the little Zora Tadpole hovering above the sea grass and their tails flag skywards in alarm.

"A baby Trejax? In Sylovaakien territory?" Ruuna spoke with concern evident in her voice. The idea of a Trajax, let alone a young one, in such deep waters exclusive to certain breeds of Zoras is unusual and worrisome. Sea life down here can be extremely hostile to anyone not familiar to it and more then willing to eat a lone Zora Tadpole.

Nicoda swam over to examine the baby for any sign of injuries. Thankfully, the little visitor is in perfect condition and even swam up to poke his nose. The Bull Zora smile rub his nose against the other's muzzle, who squealed gleefully and pulled at Nicoda's floppy ear-fins. "Don't worry Ru. He's okay and safe now that we're here." He turn around and gave Mikau a good petting on his snout, earning some curious nibbles to his fingers. "Good job Mikau. Its your first little rescue! It was a blessing that he found this tiny fella when he did."

Ruuna felt Mikau breaking away from her and swimming over to be with his newly establish friend. The adult Zoran Heroes decided to wait for a few moments to see if the child's parents would come back. Its possible they've might of left him hidden here to chase off threats. They whistle and chase each other for a bit, snapping at each others tail in mock dominance. She floated over to the two boys, nudging them with her nose to her chest. The little Zoras scuffle into position next to her and Ruuna lay down with them now curl against her cheek. She close her eyes and vibrated in her comfort, assuring both Tadpoles they are safe. The Trajax Tadpole cuddle close to her and her child as if she were his mother and Mikau were his brother. She had to wonder where the boy's parents are at? Surely they wouldn't leave their defenseless Tadpole all alone in the wild, untamed ocean..

Nicoda close in on the group to join his Mate when a loud scream suddenly pierce the waters like a thousand spears, scattering hundreds of various fishes in all direction. The spooked animals swam blindly in their panic, obscuring both Nicoda and Ruuna's vision as they try desperately to locate to interloper. Nicoda was struck back by some sort of dart-like object and send crashing roughly to the ground, coughing sand and blood as agony grip at his ribcage. Ruuna was brutally rammed in the skull by another of the same creature, stars exploding chaotically in her dazed vision as her body collided against the rock. The Tadpoles, especially Mikau, cry frantically for the stunned Zoran Heroes, unable to comprehend what is happening in their moment of panic.

The fish had soon fled the area, revealing the Sylovaakien's offenders. The adults, shaking the daze and pain away for the moment, stared back in bewilderment as two very agitated Labrynnian Trejax Zoras stood before them. One was a muscular male with aqua color scales, long head fins (typical for their breed) sap green eyes and a nasty scar on his chest. The other was a sleeker female with green-white scales, dark green eyes, and only one head fin covering half her right eye. They tower over the tiny Zora shaking fearfully at their feet, eyes piercing daggers at the two adult Shark Zoras and their canines bared. Nicoda realize they are the same Zoras swimming by the Great Bay Temple months earlier.

Infuriated by the sudden assault, the Sylovaakien Zoras stared momentarily at the Jack base Zoras. Then they spat and growled threateningly, their now unsheathe fin blades rattling dangerously. They flash their patterns in warning flashes, circling the smaller Trejaxes in a threatening, shark-like manner. Although not interested in harming the Trejaxes, the Zoran Heroes will make sure they'll submit in their presence even if it means scaring the living daylights out of them. The Trejaxes suddenly grew stiff at the sight of their fins extending and sharping as potential weapons. These were not the typical defense type fins that many breeds process as a means of protection.

These fins were design to kill.

Realization ram them like a charging orca, their eyes growing wild in desperation. The Trejax Zoras look frantically for an escape route, knowing full well they had anger some of the ocean's most dangerous Zoras imaginable. And Shark Zoras at that. Eyes lock on to the much larger breed, with the female grabbing her child protectively. The other Zoras were at least two to three times their size, streamline and muscular all the same. Their claws and fangs were the deadliest they have ever seen on any Zora. Even a Koreoip's serrated teeth may be put to shame when compare to their claws alone. And those fins...Those razor sharp fins...glinting in the dying sunlight...

The Trejaxes suddenly scream and swam around chaotically, crashing into each other in their terror and scrambling to their flippers. They bolted out of their as fast as they could with their baby, the Zoras becoming blurred streaks trailing bubbles behind them. The Sylovaakiens watch briefly as the other Zoras swam away, becoming smaller and smaller until they fully disappear into the ocean gloom.

Both Zoras immediately turn around to check upon their own Tadpole, shaking in his terror and whistling for much needed comfort as he lay curled up on the sand. Tears bubbled from his shimmering, sapphire orbs, staring back at his Mommy and Daddy-Zora. The adult Zoran Heroes spoke to him, stroking his head and blew gentle bubbles to calm their tiny offspring. Mikau, though on the verge of crying, lifted from his cowering position and softly nudge the bubbles. When they pop, Mikau soon became invested in popping them all, forgetting about the ordeal as he try to snap at them.

Not wanting to risk anymore freak encounters that may otherwise traumatize Mikau, Nicoda and Ruuna picked him up and swam in the direction of the city where their remaining offspring roam. Mikau remain with Ruuna momentarily throughout the first half of the way back, until he suddenly wiggle free and hurried over to Nicoda.

"Nic, a little someone wants to be with you," Ruuna chime. Her body still ache from the Trejax attack, but she honestly dealt with a lot worse in her lifetime.

"Hm?" The larger male had to stop when he took notice of his son coming towards. Mikau didn't stop in time and clumsily bump into Nicoda's sensitive nose, causing the Bull to shudder and Mikau to be push back by the impact. Shaking his daze away, he eagerly tug at the father's ear fin and settle onto his head, hoping for a nice ride. Nicoda couldn't help but smile at his pup as he continued to lead the way, his mate now side to side with them.

However, the encounter with the Trejaxes only reminded him of the vision he witness back at the Great Bay Temple. The bloodshed, war, and the lone Hylian boy replayed in his mind again and again. He look at his son and his symbol. Mikau had grown quite brave in the past few months and the Mark of Nayru continues to glow more confidently every passing day.

"Ruuna," Nicoda address to his mate. The female Zora look at him from the corner of her eye despite not having pupils. "How would you feel if I were to tell you our son is truly the next Sea Deity?"

Ruuna didn't say anything for a moment, but turn her head to face him. "To be honest, I wouldn't be surprise at all. I've always felt this strong energy in him that were absent in other pups baring the same symbol. Its scary to think what might happen to him when the rest of the city takes notice. I'm more worry about them taking him away."

"Don't worry," Nicoda gently cooed, pressing his head against hers. Mikau shuffle in between to snuggle both parents. "We'll work it out. I'll make sure they never take him away. Even if I have to fight for his freedom, I'll do anything for our child. His deserves a happy and carefree childhood."

Ruuna smile, her eyes sparkling with compassion for both Nicoda and Mikau. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

The Trajaxes, more or less confident they outswim the Makos, finally came to a stop, huffing and wheezing from exhaustion. Their son squirm out of his mother's grip and snuffle the sand, scaring the timid garden eels in the process.

"You...said...there-were no...Shark Zoras in that region!" the female spat, still shaky from their encounter.

"Don't look at me," the male huffed. "Blame that Hyrulian Italiek for misguiding us like that." The male Trejax Zora continue in defense.

"Doo!" squeak the tiny tadpole happily. He poke at his parents, trying to get their attention.

"Not now, Japas," he heard his mother say as she continue to breathe heavily.

"Well, at least know never to go back there again," the male muttered.

"At I know who to clobber when we get home! Have you seen the size of those Zoras? Those were the biggest Makiiekdo Zoras I've seen in my life! They were the size of freaking Koreoip Zoras!"

"Doo!" Japas puff his gills in annoyance as his parents continue to bicker. He wants to show his momma and pops something pretty!

"Maybe that's why the Zorthora government and other Zoran cities restrict access to those otherwise gorgeous areas; they might be crawling with ferals and dangerous breeds."

"Doo!" Japas snuffle the sea floor until he found a tiny pebble. He then search for the rare shells usually found in Sylovaakien territories. He found a few, push them together in a bundle and turn back to his parents.

"I guess you have a point there... Those Zoras could eat a Pernemoca Zora if they wanted to!"

"Doo! Doo!"

"What is it, son?" the male ask to his frantic child. Delighted to get their attention, Japas pick up a stone and flutter over to a small pile of glittering crystal seashells. He dropped the small rock on them, ringing a hollow melody. The parents perked as their son repeated the process again. And again. And again.

The jack base Zoras stare in wonder, curious as to where he learn this unusual behavior. The melody rang and echo far and wide in the surrounding waters, brushing their inner ears with its sweet music.

"Well," the female spoke with a sideways glance to her partner. "this is interesting."

* * *

 **Hell's Trench** - **A dangerous and deadly deep sea trench located thousands of miles off the coast of Great Bay. It is rumor by Zoras throughout Termina's history that the trench is gateway to Hell and all evil are spawn from it.**

 **Koreoip Zoras-Large hulking Zoras who are** **descendants of Great White Sharks. They're are a short-temper, arrogant fighting breed whom should be treated with caution and respect. Once one shows them they mean no harm, a Koreoip will relax and open up to that person, becoming curious and quite pleasant. However they are not very talkative, so if one grains their trust, conversation are more frequent then those who are seen as unworthy in their eyes. They prefer to hang with docile individuals and are loyal to their true friends, willing to fight to the death to protect love ones.**

 **Trejax Zoras-Any Zoras with long bang-like fins on their head, such as Japas, Rutella, Ralis and the other Twilight Princess Zoras are known as Trejax Zoras. They are a nimble and agile breed known to be some of the swiftest Zoras in the seas. Trejaxes are evolve trevallies, animals known to use their heads as battling rams. The animals are also known as Jacks, thus the Trejax's name is a combination of the two words describing the same creature. Trejaxes have strong skulls, able to break rocky corals in one ram. They are semi-aggressive and are nervous around Zoran shark breeds.**

 **"Doo"-It's "dude" in baby language. Japas fail adorably at trying to mimic the word lol.**


	4. A Tiny Hero Among the Stars

**New chapter in celebration of Twilight Princess HD, Hyrule Warriors Legends and Zelda's 30th anniversary! (Cues confetti and balloons) Now we finally enter the child stage of Mikau's life! Not much to say but sit back and relax and enjoy yourself! Have fun. There are special guest stars in this chapter. Can you guess who they are? *Hint look at the title.***

 **Also, I'm in the new app called Zelda Amino now. I go by as Nayru of the Zoras. You can come over and chat for a bit if you want. :) I will be posting artwork and maybe short stories there. :)**

 **Mikau and his friends are not mine. Otherwise they would play bigger roles in the game.**

* * *

 **Ocean Realm, Termina, 11:15 pm; Summer**

 **Four years later.**

Moonlight beam on the Sylovaakiens' deep mountain ranged home, casting shadows and ripples of colorful light to dance off the forest corals, sponges, and kelp. Kelp sway to the underwater currents while giant corals and marine trees sway and creak in the night. The silhouettes of Sylovaakien Zoras briefly appear from the darken forested reefs and disappear quickly without any trances. Some were hunting. Others patrolling. Few at play or casting tricks on unfortunate neighbors. The Zoras' scales shone with the colors of opal and their patches gleam with lights.

Hundreds of Zoras protected the area. Two in particular watch over the mountain side reef like sea hawks. Homes, suburban neighborhoods, shrines, palaces and small temples were scatter all across these mountains, with the main city just across a few more sea mounts. The city's multi-color glow and ancient towering architectures can be seen from here, what with all the thick coral around them and such. The mountain community were like its own little town. Perhaps they are, given their diversity in each district. Many Zoras glide effortlessly and silently across the forest, and the two watch guards were rather please with the easy-going attitude of their fellow pack mates.

Suddenly, a blazing white body burst from the brush, disrupting the peace. The little thing had a small bag tie to his waist and zip past the Sylovaakien guards, both who lengthen their fins in surprise. The tiny tyke zip through the dense aquatic brush, spinning and looping through many natural obstacles and dodging hazards. He try to catch up with the much faster teens and speeding adults, beating his small fins rapidly. Zoran Heroes circle and dance around him, brushing his belly with their tails before continuing with their duties or activities. The tiny creature stop to nestle in the rainbow sea grass, enjoying its gentle movements as it brush against his soft ticklish skin. He giggle and took notice of the numerous bubbles he'd emitted from doing this. The pup stare intently as the spheres were twiddling and dancing around in a flurry, before suddenly swiping them with his delicate pectoral fins. A satisfying "pop" exploded forth, and the young Zora squeak in approval, feeling accomplish.

Many voices around the mountains were mostly of his older Sylovaakien brethren. They either chatter about their night or challenge rivals to sword duels. But few made him as excited as the voices of his own family and the sudden emergent of one of his siblings speeding towards him had him squeal in delighted surprise and bolt off. He swivel and turn, trying to evade his pursuing relatives best he could. Some unrelated Sylovaakiens joined them, enjoying a good game of chase. The guppy chirp to summon his allies. Soon more guppies pop out of the sea shrubs accompany with mako shark pups and assault the teens and adults with weak swipes and harmless nips. They retaliated by gently bumping the little Zoras with their shields or tails. The pup meanwhile use the cover of the forest and his small frame to his advantage. The older Zoras however simply flank by these defenses with little to no effort, smirking at the tiny troublemaker as the coral bend to their will. He trill excitedly and was off again. They'd spent hours simply chasing him and goofing off without a care in the world, and they don't seem to be slowing down anytime soon.

In the midst of their fun, the guppy took notice of a pair of familiar Sylovaakien Zoras in a small glade just up ahead. He yip while trying to flank one of his adult sisters best he could, nipping at her flippers as she spun and loop after him. After a few dizzying round of racing in numerous circles, the tiny Zora flap his way to the two adults ahead, heart beating excitedly as he kick his stubby legs rapidly. His siblings bolted after him, yet he wasn't paying attention anymore.

The guppy burst out of the forest, his white scales brimming with rippling aurora. Various fishes exploded out of hiding and scatter in wide eyed panic, swimming off to unclear directions. This trigger the brothers and sisters' hunting instinct, staring hungrily at the spooked critters. The Zoran Heroes snap and chase after the animals with much eagerness, gorging themselves in a delicious snack and temporarily forgetting of their game.

The guppy laugh and swam to his parents, who took notice of his arrival. He dash and spun around his mother and father as they spoke to another Sylovaakien Zora clad in light weight armor. His left eye held bloodily pupil-like spots. A few more of the guppy's siblings were also in the glade. Some floated around and kept watch, another, the oldest brother Darel, stood by the carriage with the other Zoras. And one, the not very talkative eldest sister Luill, was seated on a nearby rock inspecting the group with mild interest. Two aquatic horses, spiked with protruding barbs and antennas, fanned with rigid fins where their hooves would've been, a head resembling a cross between a horse and a dragon, and long dolphin-like tails, whinnied at the sight of the young delinquent. The adult Zoras smile and try not to laugh at their energetic pup while trying to still maintain a conversation with the Zoran Hero in front of them. The tiny guppy receive a good petting from Ruuna, triggering him to whistle curiously and prompting the strange dragon-like Sea Horses to nicker gleefully.

"Oh Mikau," Ruuna said as she trap her son in a loving hug. Yes, it is Mikau, the one and only Sea Deity. Mikau had grown since his Tadpole years. Now in the next stage of a Zora's life, Mikau outgrew his tiny fish-like form and into a full bodied and curious guppy at the age of two. He is still pure white and bare very little in terms of patches. His arrow patterns are still small and black, but now a dark blotch had envelope around it. Two faint black patches are noticeable on either side of his snowy chest. His new claws matches the color of his sapphire eyes. Tiny webbed hands and itty bitty flippers are now present on his new limbs. His pectoral fins, although still soft, are armed with two venomous spines and reposition themselves to face upwards. Mikau's tail is now position at the back of his head like most Zoras, wagging eagerly as he stare up at his mother.

Ruuna cradle her guppy and stroke his back, resting her cheek on his head. The tiny runt snuggle close to her, nuzzling in the nape of her neck. He squeaked as he felt the hand of his father stroking his small tail. She turn back to her mate who conitune to discuss particular plans concerning the well being of their watery world. Mikau, quickly growing bored, broke free of his mother's hug and dash around his father like a hyper bumble bee, trying desperately to get Nicoda to play with him. He poke his tongue out happily.

"Are you sure about this? With the war now a thing of the past, things had been in a blissful state for the last century," said the Sylovaakien before them. The horses threw their heads and twitch their fins, mostly because of Mikau's playful antics which is setting them off.

Nicoda nodded. "Yes I am sure. We need to ensure that Termina remains in its peaceful order as the Gods intended it. Many Zoras and Mers had been reporting strange activities across the oceans in the last four years. None however are more apparent and concerning then in the undersea canyons near Hell's Trench...We cannot risk having the ocean realm thrown into another state of chaos. All of the last remaining Sylovaakien cities including my own still maintain on high alert and continuing the ancient task of guardianship. You must never let your guard down." He briefly glance at his little Sea Deity, who marvel at their fins. The overprotective father could only hope the sightings by the trenches were a strange coincidence and not tie to his son's destiny. "You must continue to take this manner upon your hands. Even during times of peace, a warrior's purpose is never finish."

Mikau strutted up to his sister Luill, who was still sitting on the rock a little ways away from her family. She perk with interest as the tiny guppy swam around her with chirps of delight. She respond with a bubbly purr and blew him away with a array of bubbles. The guppy click in surprise, rolling backwards in the water until he stop and floating upside down. He made tiny squeaks of approval before dashing over to the conversing adults.

"I understand Nicoda," the Zora said as Mikau tug on his hip fin. "I just don't see what there is to worry about if everything is now in peace. The ocean always had been a strange and mysterious place with unusual sightings even during times of harmony. I'm sure its nothing to worry about. Also I don't like the idea of being too close to those Koreoip Zoras. They are the self proclaim guardians of Hell's Trench and even the surrounding seas, and with their capital city located several miles off the cursed pit, they had been known to exploit territorial behaviors to trespassers. Perhaps they can deal with the problem themselves. Why worry?"

"We are the chosen one's of our race's respected Goddess. Just as the Sheikah are the chosen protectors of the Goddess of Time," Ruuna objected as Mikau nibble on her ear fin. "Mother Nayru blessed us for a reason. We are among the most honorable and loyal of the Zoras. It is our responsibility to ensure the ocean remain in order under the alliance we swore with Nayru, hence why we were entrusted our dangerous fins and higher wisdom. You mustn't let your home town ignore their roles as Guardian Zoras out of laziness. Our kind had also been protecting the trench long before the Koreoips even evolved. We can't let our cousin breed discourage us from performing our task. The well being of the denizens of the oceans is our top priority as guardians of the sea."

The dragon-horses snorted and pound the ground impatiently. Mikau hug one of their snout in reassurance and the animal relax. The adult Zora patted their necks. He sigh with a smile of defeat. "You're right. I'll carry out the order as soon as I return to my home town."

"Excellent! Do-Oof!" Nicoda winch and lifted his own hip fin to elbow's length. Mikau can be seen happily dangling from the fin, his little fangs clamp onto it like those steel bear traps found on land. Although they're small and non-dangerous, the pup's tiny canines were like piercing needles. "Do not forget to update your city's defenses and keep watch for any suspicious human activities. With the Hylians and Gerudo catching up with the Zoras in terms technology lately, they're becoming more curious in exploring the oceans with video cameras and submarines. If they find us in these deep mountains, we'll be hunted without mercy for our fins. We are a breed on the brink of extinction, so we can't afford not one mishap that'll doom our civilization. What would the ocean be without its protectors?" Nicoda tickle his son's nose while remaining formal, and Mikau emitted a squeaky sneeze that send him zooming backwards, bubbles in his wake.

The armored Bull seated himself on the carriage, holding the reins in both hands. Mikau crawl back to his father's flipper ready to bite his hip fin again only to have it dodge his puny teeth of doom. Mikau whistle and buzz around his father wildly, trying to get him to play. "A realm of chaos. I'll be sure to place extra protection on my little town. I'll speak with you once everything's in order. I bid you and your beautiful family farewell . Until next time." With a snap of the reins the Sea Horses were off, kicking their powerful tails as they disappear around the corner of the road and into the forest. Nicoda sigh worriedly as he look back at Ruuna.

"Do you think he'll take our word honey? He hadn't been as serious in obeying our Divine Mother lately...Even his city mates seem kind of sluggish then usual lately"

"Oh I'm sure Niju will come around," Ruuna replied as she nuzzle her mate. Mikau continue to buzz madly around them. "Afterall, he is one of the many Zoran Heroes who is still recovering from the infection by Gyorg venom...Like you were."

Nicoda hug his lifelong companion and close his one good eye in reassurance. His empty socket is patched with kelp, worry he'll spook his youngest son. The silence was broken however by Mikau squeaking and nipping his fins.

"Daddy?" came his small voice, squeaky and soft. "Talk boring. Me want to cuddle. And play! We play now, yes? Me want to play...You. Me. And Mommy! And Brothers and Sisters too!"

"Typical Mikau.." Luill quietly chuckle to herself, stroking what's left from her broken fin blade. The upper half of her pectoral fin had been speared off by a hostile Merman long ago,..what's left of it is a shorten and cracked, unimpressive stub with sharp edges.

Nicoda smile as Darel reach in to stroke his little brother with his own smile. "Mikau, I'll love to play with you now. But we have to get back to work now. We're running late as is, but we can play when I come back in a few hours okay? Plus we have to arrange a little family event for this weekend."

"Meep?" the little one is taken aback by this. He look to his siblings for answers, only to get shrugs in return.

"Hey don't look at me little bro," Aleer stated. "They never told us till about an hour ago."

"Sorry, I have no clue either," Darel shrug.

"Meep...why?"

Runna simply smile while Nicoda poke the young Zora's nose, making him wriggle it. She lean on her mate's side as he stood tall, his fins sparkling with the surrounding stardusts. "It's a surprise. We'll tell you once we return from work. You're going to love it, I promise. Why don't you play with your friends and Aditu in the meantime, alright?"

"Can we still snuggle before you goes?" Mikau squeaked with hope in his eyes. He place his tiny hands on each side of his father's nose. "Quick snuggie. Friends not here yet. And me already play with brothers and sisters, and other guppies too!"

Nicoda took Mikau in a soft hug. The little pup cuddle as much as he can before his father finally release him. He was handed over to his sister Aditu, accompany by their somewhat laid-back brother Shoal, who yawn tug the younger Zora's tail.

Ruuna approach her children and rub her crown against theirs. "Take care of your brother now. We'll return at the same time at 3 am. I want you all to be on your vest behaviors. Do you understand?" Ruuna said in her motherly tone.

"Yes mom," was the response of all three Zoras. Feeling satisfied, their parents led the way to the Temple of Nayru, with the other older sibling bidding their goodbyes before following them. With their family gone from sight, Shoal yawn once again with a stretch. "My stars...I'm beat. We should find a spot to sit down for a bit and just marvel the nature around us. Ya know, like, not move around like sharks on a sugar rush or something like that..."

Aditu hug her younger sibling close to her as she giggle at Shoal. "Well _maybe_ if you hadn't stayed up the entire daylight hours today, you wouldn't be so sleepy."

"Sleepy," Mikau parroted happily.

"Hey, I was just curious on what our city looked like during the day, is all. I admit it looks like a bunch of ancient rocky towers spanning off the base of the mountains and valleys. That, and the coral are not as awesome at day then night..No wonder we're nocturnal...Ech."

Aditu and Mikau each grab hold of his arms and tug them. "Well if you're that tire, then come on. Let's go find a reef with a nice view of the city. Syloannika always looks amazing from the mountainsides."

Shoal nodded in agreement and all three Zoras travel through the thick colorful forest. As they left, no one took notice of the emerald green eyes peering from the within the covers of the corals...

The siblings race and played with along the way, keeping each other busy with playful antics. Mikau bounce on the sea-grass and twirl over many plants, trying to mimic an adult's swimming skills. He found himself entangle in the thick and sticky kelp time and time again, in which his siblings had to cut him free with their fins. They chase after an paranoid Octork, Mikau excitedly beating his fins to catch up with his siblings. The creature try to avoid them by squeezing through small cracks, but with advance planning and precision, the Zoras herd it to its doom and had themselves a delicious treat the rest of their way through the coral forest. The three Zoras eventually arrive to a bustling cliff side and seated themselves on the edge of the reef. They watch more of the noble and courageous Zoran Heroes continue their determine duties. Mikau had always love admiring his breed and their heroic intentions and try to join the patrolling Sylovaakien Zoras overhead. The Zoran Heroes flash different messages through their patches, which further excites Mikau. He try to copy them, yet disappointment arise when nothing happen on his bare snowy body. He'll try and mimic whatever they are doing, wanting to be a big strong hero like them too. But alas, the Zoras would gently nudge him away, disappointing the tiny Zoran Hero. He climb on Aditu's lap and felt the glow of the Zora's Sapphire dim under a layer of safe, waterproof body paint.

Yes, body paint. His parent can't afford the sacred symbols to be seen by anyone except for his siblings. For it is Sylovaakien tradition for a Sea Deity to be taken away and place under extensive training, regardless of their age. Mikau doesn't understand why they would cover it though, just that no one should see it until the time is stare at his petty fins, hoping for the day to come when they'll become full fledged weapons. How badly he wants to be a part of being a true Zora Hero like his ancestors before him.

"Meep.."

He reach into his bag and pull out the shiny crystal shells he had been collecting. He carefully place them all to the side to inspect their hollowness and sound quality, tapping them together. If they made the soft ringing tune he grew to love, he'll place them back in his satchel. If one is crack or makes something purely unpleasant to the hearing, Mikau will toss it over the edge. Although it had been four years since his first encounter with their ringing melody, Mikau's fascination with beautiful or unique sounds remains, where as his other friends mostly outgrew their awe and appreciation for such things.

Two teenagers exploded out from a thick tangle of dense coral, trying to dodge each other's playful bites. One was a lavender color with huge transparent fan-like fins, with darker shades of purple patches sprinkle with blue and red dots and gold trims. The other is a rosy scarlet, with crescent like fins dark symbols and a powdery white face. They danced and twirl, trying to land a snap as they zip overhead Mikau and his sister, their colorful spiral patterns radiating cheerful light. Mikau giggle and watch as the two friends resorted to nipping at each others fins. They stop just in front of a towering statue of the Great Nayru and circle around each other, sizing themselves up as they enlarged their fluttering fins.

"Ready?" the lavender Zora asked in anticipation.

"As always! Let's do this!" replied the other, a cocky toothy grin plaster on his snowy features.

The Zoras rush at each other and muffle *clang!* was emitted from their clashing swords. It was clear the two agree to a sword fighting match, catching Mikau's attention. The little guppy's soft fins droop as he watch the older Zoras begin battering their mighty blades with great timing, their fins out stretch in the appearance of jets. Other excited Zoran Heroes formed a circle around the teenagers, cheering and betting on who's the better fighter. Some of the adults simply stare with minor interest before swimming off to continue their duties.

"Aditu, Shoal?" the pup ask a little meekly, stroking his soft pectoral fins. "Will me have fins like them too? Mommy says Nayru one day give me big strong fins and I be hero too, yes?"

The older siblings turn their heads to him, breaking both of their attention away from the sword match. "Of coarse you're grow big sword fins silly!" Aditu giggled in her usual happiness. "Its just a matter of time before you're old enough to have them."

"That's right," Shoal complimented, snatching a passing minnow with his jaws. Its tiny bones made a satisfying crunch as he chewed through its delicious meat. "Usually by the age of ten little Zoras grow their fancy swords fins. Just relax and and be patient." He finish his sentence with a goodhearted petting to his little brother's head.

Mikau look at his fins, then at the sporting teenagers. He grew doubtful once he catch sight of their giant sharp edged weapons gleaming in the star dusts. "But what if me don't grow them? What if me have softy finnys forever?"

"Where did you get that idea?" Shoal frowned.

"Jiro told me only real Zoran Hero have big fins. And me, he said me a dud."

Aditu snorted disapprovingly, her fangs visible. Shoal also growl with displeasure as his sister spoke. "You actually believed that idiot? Jiro is only saying that to scare you and other little Zoras. He's just jealous 'cause you're cuter then him. Don't trust him, he's just being a jerk."

Mikau felt better and relax, only to puff his gills in irritation afterwards. "Meanie Jiro!"

Aditu giggled at his reaction. "Oh, come here baby brother." and grab her brother in a hug. Just then she attack him with tickling fingers, prompting her sibling to squeal with laughter.

"Eep! No big sister! Bad! No tickles! I no baby!"

Soon both Zoras rolled off the reef and tumble about in the moving currents. Shoal grab the shells and follows his younger siblings down the rocky slope. They sunk gently down to the dancing sea grasses, scaring away the fishes as they giggle and played. Mikau pounce on his sister, pretending to be a great Zoran Warrior. Shoal causally swims around them while he watch for anything suspicious. As he did his sharp eyes spied the tiny forms of six little guppies trying to bypass the thick barrier of kelp and glowing coral. Beady eyes peer from the lush vegetation and bushy sea fans, watching Mikau and Aditu curiously. Light glowed from their eyes, and they turn their lit orbs to Shoal eagerly. The older Zora gave a flutter of his fins to signified their approach, and the youngsters pop out from the grasp of the corals and kelp to meet up with the playful siblings.

Mikau spotted them and squeak happily. He briefly swam around the guppies in celebration of his friends' arrival. "You're here! You're here! Where you been? Me waiting all night fer you!"

"It's been a few hours Mik," Aditu corrected as she got herself comfortable on the soft silky sea-grass/moss.

One of the guppies nibble Mikau's fins in greetings, careful not to bite at the venomous spine. "My mommy took me shopping," she said. "We were suppose to buy sea hay fer thee water horsey. They were being grumpy again. Yaniku's family took her to da mountain boarder to see da ocean plains! Yazeed's aunties came fer a visit. Malchik was at the medical mage's office having his shots. Juulaa caught a fishy! And Chinkel saw a boat!"

"Wonderful story, Akira," Shoal said while petting the little girl's head. She bit at his hand playfully and hang there, her tail wagging like a puppy's.

"Oh! Guess what I did!" Mikau squeaked eagerly. "Yesterday night Daddy took me and my family to see baby sea turtles! They poke out of da sand, and are so many and super cute! We watch them go, and I scare away the meanies who want to eat them just like a true Zoran Hero would. My family said they are proud of my good deeds! So fun! We came back in morning and tonight we snuggle. But then Mommy and Daddy had to go to work, and brothers and sisters went somewhere else too. Aditu and Shoal are here with me and now we play!"

"Oh! That sounds so fun!" cheered the one named Yaniku. "Cutie sea turtles! Wish I was there."

"Its okay," Aditu trilled reassuringly. "You're free to join us next year. After we're all family in these cities. How about you join us now for R&R?"

Chinkel giggled. "Well, there's one thing we want to ask you, big sister Aditu."

"And what's that?"

Suddenly, the tiny pup pounce on the teenage Sylovaakien Zora with a delighted laugh. Aditu yelp in surprise as the guppy nip and pull at Mikau's sister. "We play!"

Mikau's eyes shined happily, and the golden Sapphires Markings beamed brightly from underneath the body paint. Shoal wince at the sight of the symbols as his younger brother zip to Aditu in a giddy charge, the other guppies joining him in the group huddle.

"Play-fight! Play-fight!" cheered Mikau as they all roll around the sea floor. Laughter and squeaks excitedly rang from the tumbling hoard of squirming Zoras.

Shoal was almost tempted to join in himself. He remember the good old days when he use to play fight with his mother and father all the time, how his parents had try to shelter his young self from horrors of the war their Sylovaakien breed were engage in. His parents had kept him and some of their other siblings safe from the bloody chaos of the ocean at that time, and away from him. Every now, Shoal and the rest of the Sylovaakiens remain on high alert by orders of his father, especially with the Zora's Sapphire still embed on his newest brother's fins. Still, he couldn't help but be pleasantly distracted by the innocence of the young Zoras.

"Ima Seeluvaakeean Zora! Fear me fins of doom!" Mikau squeal, throwing weak swings at his sister. Aditu simply blocked his assaults with her own fins, using it as a shield. Mikau try to rush her with his fins open like the two teenagers, but sudden change of his fin's position cause him to become wobbly, tumbling harmless on the soft seafloor with a giggle. Yaniku and Juulaa try to zap Aditu with a small barrier, but the older Zora barely flinch as Yazeed, Akira, and Malchik try to overpower her with little results.

"You silly sharks!" Aditu squeal as she let her brother's friends tackle her. Soon it was her turn to laugh as Mikau nip her flowing ear-fins playfully. As the Zoras continue their play, Shoal notice an unidentified Sylovaakien Zora appear from above, diving deeper and deeper as he made his way to their position. Behind him were small silhouettes of at least five to six other Zoras of random breeds. Shoal stiffened and slowly withdrew his swords and lower his bioluminescent lights. Aditu froze when she took notice and sharpen her fins, covering the guppies with them as the Zora grew closer. The pups panic at the thought of danger and fled to hide in the corals. Meanwhile Mikau squeak as he stare up at her confusingly, wondering why she would suddenly change from her usual cheerfulness to hostility in a matter of seconds. He quickly spied on the incoming stranger and grew fearful, shaking terribly as he hug his sister's right leg for dear life. However she relax when she realize it was a known Sylovaakien from a nearby city and hid her weapons.

"Hey Aditu! Shoal! Or should I call you Mistress Aditu and Lord Shoal out of respect for your heritage?" the Zoran Hero bellow as he spun down to them. He twirled and cease swimming altogether, remain afloat in the current just above them. He was the same type of Sylovaakien as them, and about the same age as Aditu. "Excuse my intrusion, but may I speak with your mother and father?"

"Mistress Aditu?" she blushed, finding the name and status silly. Shoal didn't find it the least bit funny. "Well, our father is probably discussing some more war plans or some crap like that concerning heighten security and better soldiers. Our mom is either accompanying him or guarding the mountains borders while terrorizing the rookies. But we do know they left for work. You know how it is for military leaders."

"And can I ask why must you speak with them?" Shoal said with wary eyes. "Is there some kind of an emergency that needs to be dealt with? Or are you here just to get hook with one of my sisters again?"

"SHOAL!" growled Aditu as she cover Mikau's floppy ear-fins. "Not in front of Baby Brother!"

"What? Its true," their sibling snickered. "He has the eyes of those ill mannered Zoras."

"Ill-mannered?" Mikau murmur questioningly.

"Not funny, and that's not why I'm here. Now back to the topic on hand. Normally reaching your folks during any kind of emergency would be the case," the Zora said as he glance up to the incoming group. They seem to be taking it steady and slow, suggesting they are foreign to these deep parts of Termina. "However," he continued, wearing a smile on his face. "I bring good new this time. You personally know that Dai-Blue group right? The popular Zora band, the Indigo-Go's are schedule to tour the entire ocean realm this year. They are due to preform in Syloannika and other deep sea cities this week, and are making progress right now."

"Our Godmother is paying a visit?" All of Shoal's previous rude behavior had ebb away and in their place is the feeling of joy and eagerness.

"I don't believe it! I love that band!" Aditu breathe as a smile of joy shined through. "Wait, that must've been the surprise that Mom and Dad were probably talking about. Its been four years since they last stop by. They knew how much we love them and must have arrange concerts in Sylovaakien cities in the coming weeks. I'm so pump to hear them play again!"

Mikau peeked from behind Aditu, then to the strange Zoran Hero, and glance up. Beyond the schools of fish and passing Sylovaakiens, Mikau saw a group of Zoras making their way down. They descend faster with every passing moment, getting use to the slight pressure as they squeal and click. Two of them carry some strange objects of their backs, one in particular gain his attention. The thing was made of fish bones, almost as if it were made of Desbreko remains.

Their breeds were strange to the little Zora, for he was accustom to the glowing beings of these depths. One was a strange Zora unlike any he had seen before, a Malletila at that. She had a strange bulbous head with no tail. Her fins were large and fan like and she wore an indigo dress which covers the rest of her flowy fins. With her was a army of tiny pups taking in the sights around them. Next to her was a little ray like Zora. She look to be a large silver stingray with dark grey, short stubby limbs and a gold underbelly. Her tail is located at the end of her body rather then the head. A large male swam with little effort under her. He is black in color with green highlighting his fins. Large towering dorsal fins graced his head and chest. It snaked along the top of the Zora's tail to the end. Thinner green fins drape from his arms, and two more fins were located and the end of his running dorsal, splitting into flukes. His back is decorated with stripes and spots in between. The forth Zora next to him is a sleek male with a bluish white body, cyan crown and spots, and long dolphin-like tail. An object made of strong, durable shells was strap to his spotted back. Finally, a ruby and cerulean color Zora lazily glide behind them. He has a short pointed snout tinted blue. His head sport a solid dorsal crest which curls slightly and armed with a spine. The rest of his fins are solid and sturdy, suggesting he is of the shark family. Large cerulean stripes ring around his chest, stomach, tail and limbs. More blue trance over his black eyes like eye patches. His tail, with solid sharp edges and fanned like his dorsal, was careful not to bash the bony thing tie to his his back.

They laugh and joked, waving their greetings to Zoran Heroes. The Mako Zoras stop what they were doing and directed their attention to the incoming school. They stiffen, training their sights carefully on the visitors through the dense branches of coral, but soon relax entirely. Younger Zoran Heroes form a crowd around the group, obscuring them from the guppy's vision and full grown Zoras approach without their weapons drawn. It was quite strange seeing the normally weary Zoras approach strangers with such calmness and curiosity.

"What Indigo-Go's?" Mikau question as he watch Zoran Hero guards escort the group overhead. By then, his friends had out of hiding and watch the newcomer from a safe distant. They too are confuse about the new Zoras entering their breed's sacred cities. "Or is it Dai-Blue...?"

"Its a popular music group that form in Zorthora," Shoal spoke as he petted Mikau's head. "They became a famous symbol among the Zoras for their beautiful, harmonic songs and upbeat tones which are for parties. The Indigo-Go's had become well known for performing some of the richest and pure sounds in the ocean. They had actually perform a few times before in our cities and domains. Our Godmother is even the lead singer of the band, and she has such a beautiful voice. Because Nayru is associated with music, her Moon had been rumored to brighten extra beautifully whenever they preform. Their music is that good."

"Ooh!" Mikau clapped his tiny hands as his fins flutter happily. A famous band is going to preform in their home cities? And he has another mommy aside from his own and the Great Nayru? Sounds like fun! He turn his attention back to the crowd and watch as the new Zoras disappear beyond the towering buildings and flourishing corals. Something about them really seem interesting, and the idea of them playing music is quite the treat.

As the guppy clap his hands happily, the newcomer froze as his keen eyes took notice of a small faint light emitting from Mikau's fins...He stared in slight alarm, recalling familiar details of such things to only exist in ancient Sea Deities...Shoal saw the marking too, and upon seeing the other's shock expression he gave him a low warning growl. The newcomer shook his head and shy away from Aditu and Mikau's somewhat aggressive brother. The last thing he wanted was to get in a fight with the royal Alphas' older and more experience son.

With new curiosity and excitement swelling within his tiny being, Mikau suddenly bolted off, following the route the band had taken as he dash across the gently lit buildings. Aditu's tail flag in alarm as she stare at the spot where her brother had been just a second ago. Now few stray fizzle and pop in his place, and the young female shriek in surprise at the realization as she hurriedly chased after him. The other Zora was still lock in a trance-like state but soon join Aditu as they blaze pass complaining Sylovaakiens.

"What the heck-?! Mikau!" Shoal yelled as he and his companions push aside their fellow city goers. "Sorry kids! But you'll have to home now! Drop off Mikau's shells to our house okay? Our uncle will take them in. We meet with you later!" he yelled to the bewilder Zoran Hero pups.

Aditu cried in panic as she turn her head frantically. The newcomer dart besides her. "Oh not again! Why now?!"

"I reckon your little brother does this often?" the young Bull question with a side ways glance.

"Mikau can be a rebel sometimes, especially since he thinks that he is invincible just 'cause he's a Syovaakien!" Shoal yelped as he try to dodge a large nuda, a type of comb jelly. It flash its colors angrily. "This is another one of his 'epic Zoran Hero adventures' or whatever he calls it! He'll swim off to Giants knows where and get in all shorts of mishaps! Been doing it since he learned of his heritage."

"Well, he's a true Sylovaakien at heart then," the younger bull smirk slyly. "Gotta express his glorious breed and your family's _important_ historical status...Heh heh.."

"Sometimes I wish we were exclusively of a regular warrior family without the Sea Deities thrown in," Aditu murmur as they continue to search for the little runaway, disappearing into the city.

The tiny guppies meanwhile look at each other, then at the neon city they call home. Yaniku twitch her pectoral fins. "Music Zoras? That's sounds nice."

Yazeed shuffle his flippers. He look out at the illuminating metropolis longingly. "I hope Mikau finds them soon. Don't want him getting lost for a group of Music Zoras! That be bad."

"Well, I'm sure he will be fine," Malchik spoke with confidence. Poor Yazeed can be a worry-wort at times. "You will see! He's Mikau! He always finds ways to do things. Just wait and see."

"Yeah, you're right!" Yazeed said as the guppies made their way to their homes. Akira took care of carrying Mikau's bag of crystal shells along the way. "Like you said. Mik will okie-dokie and back in no time."

* * *

Mikau push his way through the mass crowd of Zoras as he glance around the bustling cyberpunk city. He had spotted the group briefly among his pack members and try to catch up with them, but luck had it, he had lost them in the chaos of the night life.

"Oh," he squeaked, looking back and froth in hopes of finding the band again. No such luck. Mikau continue on his way, swimming through barnacle invested alleyways and soaring over the buildings topple with slender coral-trees. He zip though the schools of silvery minnows and creepy hatchetfish, bumping into various species of deep sea jellyfishes and flew through streets full of feral dogfish. The sharks look at him with large illuminating eyes, advancing menacingly as they snap their teeth. Mikau stop and stare at the animals, his Zoran Hero instincts already kicking in. His pectoral spines prod out threateningly and he try his best to shoo them away.

"Hey! Go away you grumpy fishy! I a Seelowvaakian Zora! I eat you if you get close!"

The dogfishes hunch slightly but made no further approach. knowing full well if they try to attack, the guppy's venomous spine will surely pierce them. However, a scared squeal echo in the nearby alley. The sharks, both animal and Zora, froze for a split second, and the feral beasts sniff the water. Although unable to do much facial expression, Mikau could tell the sharks are grinning psychically and they sprint towards the direction of the cry. Worry gripping him, Mikau follow the dogfishes, beating his small fins to keep up with them. Another cry sounded, the sound of another guppy in distress and Mikau found the dogfishes harassing a little Zora about his age.

Various dogfishes had join the original pack from the nearby coral forest. They circle and bare their teeth, trying to grab a bite out of the little Zora. All the while, a large and hideous viper dogfish observe the group from the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike. The young Zora yelp and bang at the offending animals with his head, something Mikau found to be quite odd. The sharks only seem somewhat daze before continuing their hunting task.

Mikau puffed his gills and with all of his strength he could muster, unleash a squeaky roar to direct the shark's attention away from the other guppy. Sure its smarter to get help from an older Zora, especially since they preyed on dogfishes, but there just wouldn't be enough time.

The pack stop what they were doing and turn to Mikau, eyes burning with hunger and irritation. They open their mouths and lower their pectoral fins, ready to strike. Mikau stood his ground, not intimidated by the animals' threat display. They drew closer, circling around the little Zoran Hero. One rush at him, and the tiny Sea Deity lost his nerve and darted to the side with a frighten squeak.

"No!" Mikau immediately shook his fears away and nip the offender's tail, earning a inaudible yelp from the animal. His sapphire symbols bloomed to life with radiating confidence. "Zoran Heroes don't get scared!" Remembering the tricks and skills of his fellow Sylovaakiens, Mikau then dash over to a charging spiny dogfish. She had her mouth open for a good chomp, but the guppy sharply turn upward just as his brother Aleer once did to avoid a charging Gyorg during a game hunt. He rush down to the confuse shark and bit her nose, causing bubbles to burst from her mouth in a silent scream. He swatted at the nearby dusky smooth hound hoping to sneak up from behind and his tiny claws repelled him to the back of the group. Mikau puff his gills to make himself look bigger, confident in his breed linage. The dogfishes grew nervous now, aware that the little Zora will pierce them sooner or later with his lethal fins.

With the dysfunctional pack now distracted, the viper dogfish rared her head and propel it at the lost guppy as if she were a striking snake. She extended out her gruesome mouth, revealing ugly nail-like teeth glinting in the dim street-lights. The guppy scream upon sighting the predatory beast and duck in the nick of time. The shark was send soaring over him and crashed right into her more appealing looking brethren.

Mikau was currently biting at young shark's dorsal fin when both he and the little shark took notice of the incoming hoard of toppling dogfishes. Mikau meeped and darted off, but the shark wasn't fast enough and yelp as the pack piled up on him. The Zoran Hero swam to confront the lone guppy still shivering on the limestone floor. The guppy in question peep through the cracks of his fingers and stood in surprise at the sight of the wiggling huddle of frustrated sharks. They broke free, huffing and panting almost like actual dogs. The group shy away from the viper dogfish until they notice her eyes had lock on to something. They turn and froze at the sight of the littlest dogfish Mikau had just fled from. The little guy suddenly grew wary, backing away with bared teeth as his companions suddenly became hungrier. He screech and fled for his life, with the viper dogfish and the rest of the animals speeding after him with growls of excitement, disappearing into the coral forest.

With the danger over, Mikau poke the other guppy who shakily regain his footing. The guppy was different then his usual Sylovaakien friends. Two floppy fins dangle from each side of his head near his stunting emerald eyes. His tail had a dolphin-like fluke and it along with his back are cover in blurry blue spots. He is aquamarine in color, and small ruffle fins almost resembling sleeves and baggy pants grew from his arms and legs. He was slightly taller too. The little guppy turn to face the smaller Zoran Hero and inspected his looks curiously. His emerald orbs lit in fascination and he swam around the white guppy to fully exam him.

The guppy spoke, but Mikau all but stared at him. He blink his eyes, confuse by the other's unfamiliar wording. The newcomer sense this, and quickly repeated what he said in a language more or less similar to the one spoken by ancient Zorans.

"Woah...how did ya do dat?" the guppy said, still in awe as he poke the other in the ribs. His accent is different from what Mikau is use to; frankly, it sounded distorted and alien compare to the native language Sylovaakiens use. He wonder if Zoras talked differently depending on what parts of Termina their from. This strange visitor is defiantly not from these submerge mountains as far as he's concern. Nevertheless, it was still understandable.

Mikau flex his small fins, feeling proud of himself for saving a fellow Zora. Even if it'll get him in a heap of trouble. "I use ma Zoran Hero skills I been practicin'. Cool right?"

"I say!" the aqua color Zora squeaked excitedly. "You were all like 'woosh!' and 'slash!' Zoran Heroes huh...Are you some kind of super Zora? Like in da fairytales?"

"Huh? Wha do ya mean fairytales?"

"Where I live we tell stories of super fast Super-Zoras with big aweshome fins and cool color patches! I love hearing my momma read me storybooks about dem before bed. Make me wish I was one mahself!"

This caught the little Zora by surprise. He didn't really know how to respond to this new bit of info. He scratch his head as he thought of the very idea of his amazing and heroic breed being a figment of imagination to other Zoras...

The little Zora before him tap his arm and gave him a grateful wag of his tail. "Thank ya fer saving me! I thought those bullies were gonna snack on me!"

Mikau shook the thought out of his head and redirected his focus back to the other. Perhaps he was overthinking things which were just plain silly. He couldn't help but give the slightly older guppy a friendly smile in return. "You welcome. Swim safe citazen! I should get goin' now. Me must find music Zoras before they go away."

"Moosic Zoras?" the guppy repeated incorrectly. "Well I was tryin' ta follow dem from my home town but I sort of got lost...I couldn't find ma way back home and swim to da nearest city 'ere to find nice Zoras. A grumpy red Zora told me to beat it and he chase me all the way 'ere in dis alley. Then those meanies came and try to eat me! They wouldn't leave me alone! But, since ya save me, I can swim another day!" Finishing his story, the young guppy suddenly grew meek as he stare down at his flippers. "Um, can I come with you? I'm scared of being alone. Don't want dem meanies coming back! And dat Zora dood was plain mean. I don't wanna meet up with him."

Mikau thought of it for a moment. If he leave this guppy alone, something else might try to eat him. The last he recalls, the waters around here are too dangerous for unattended guppies as it is lurking with all kinds of predators. And if an animal or sea monster doesn't get them, a feral or ill-intent Zora will.

"Well, I guess you can come since we both have ta same goal. My city family likes guppies, 'specially my Mommy and Daddy! They good with guppies, and very nice! Just don't tell dem I beat up the doggy-sharkies! They'll be mad."

"Ok, I promise," the other said in glee.

With their deal establish, Mikau kick his feet and took off over the buildings with his companion following closely. He thought of what the other had said about his breed. "Super fast Super-Zoras with big awshome fins and cool color patches! I love hearing my momma read me storybooks about dem before bed." Is the very breed he grew to admire and idolize for the past four years just nothing more then a fairy tale to other Zoras? Frankly, he never seen another breed of Zora except this guppy, and now that he realize it, Zoran Hero always disappear before the individual they rescue can even so much as say thank you. It begs the question; is his Zoran Hero breed are really nothing but a fairy tale? Is his Mommy and Daddy a fairy tale? Is he a fairy tale?

The other guppy nudge his tail with his peg of a nose, breaking Mikau from his train of thoughts. "By da way, mah name is Japas," he said with a smile. "I'm a Trejax Zora from the capital Zothora."

Mikau put on his best smile. "Nice to meet you. My name is Mikau. Ima a Seelowvaakian Zora. I live in the nearby city called Syloannika."

"Seelovaken Zora? You ARE a Super Zora! I knew I heard the phase 'Zoran Hero' somewhere! Dat's so cool! What's it like to be a Seelaken Zora!? Are there more?! Where are they!? Please tell me!"

"Meep! Calm down! Anyway, that's right. I a Zoran Hero, yes! My breed are noble and brave and buotiful and-"

Music foreign to these parts of Termina reverberated softly among the commotion of the city. Mikau's fine hearing tone in on the melody as he strain to listen clearly.

"Hey! I hear pretty music! C'mon! I tell you more on da way!"

"Sure thing!" Japas yelled as they dash into the neon city.

Surely enough, it was there, and straight ahead of his current position. Filled will hope, the little Zoras zip their way through the barrier of Sylovaakiens and schools of fish and jellyfishes. His gaze focus on the path ahead, and with Japas gawking at his pack-mates behind him, Mikau soon found himself in the city nestle in the valley at the base of the mountains, more lively then the other parts of the region he's often accustom to. Great forests vastly covers the utopia, camouflaging it from the rest of the region. Lights are the only indication that a city is even here at all.

Sylovaakiens gather and sang in the night. Nothing but silhouettes with menacing glowing vampire like teeth and illuminating patches and eyes swimming in the dead of night in a dimly lit metropolis. Their fins shined dangerously, putting the little Trejax off. Their calls were long and mournful. Many simply disappear as they swim out and about as if they were never there. Their patches glowed with different purpose, and most use their color changing scales and markings to blend in with the water whenever zipping by or when Japas came too close.

In all honesty, Japas was admittedly spooked by the bizarre creatures. They behave more like phantoms then Zoras, and it doesn't help they are wary of him. But with Mikau growing up as one of them and escorting him in their secret civilization, Japas felt grateful to even be allow to approach their home waters at all.

The few hoards of Sylovaakien Zoras swam in many direction in the old city yet advance. Some insecure Zoran Heroes linger around in alleyways, keeping watch for any suspicious activities. Few are seen selling items off the side of the streets down below while others sold additional weaponry within stores and shopping centers. Immature Sylovaakien teens fuss over scraps of chum drop by passing boats by the city park, growling and throwing hissy fits. Visiting rural Zoras tended to Sea Horse carriages on the sea-floors, with the aquatic equines grazing peacefully on the shimmering sea-grasses. Many playful guppies also flock the square, accompany by their parents or a fellow pack mate. Statues of Long Finned Mako Sharks were a lined in front of important buildings and stores, carrying the Zora's Sapphire in their mouths.

The buildings were carved out of rocky corals and cover precious stone and built in twisting, and looping artistic ways. The coral give the city its camouflage, while the shiny chunk of stones such as diamonds and sapphires gave the city its shining unique beauty. As the boys trek deeper into the city, Japas realize that despite being of an old race of Zoras, their city was powered by magic pumping through transparent tubes of light, given the utopia a neon glow. Technology ahead of their time were decorated all over the city, from communication devices to ancient computers. Along with the abundance of flashing futuristic technology is an array of many old temples, shrines, and gardens spreading throughout the city and nearly untouched by the passage of time. And they were everywhere among the cyberpunk city.

"Wow! Its like Zothora, but prettier and older and with more ancient looking tech stuff!" Japas baffle excitedly. "Here tech iz nice glow. Da tech in ma town is over dee top I tell you! Too bright and flashy!"

They arrive in the city square. It is slightly more lively here then the rest of the metropolis, and brighter too. The musical beat radiated from a tall building with wall-size windows across from him. Mikau recall from one of his neighbors on how it was once a small, homey inn a long time ago where visiting Sylovaakien Zoras on royal business would stay and dwell. Due to growing numbers of visitors, the inn grew over time until it became the towering, well kept hotel it is now. Mikau beamed and kicked his stubby little legs, eager to see the band first hand. Japas soon follow suit after getting in a small scuffle with a baby mako shark trying to bite his fins...

The boys zip pass a young, gloomy door guard who perk in alarm at their sudden interference. Mikau and Japas broke in and blaze in all direction. Each swim into one room after another, barging in without any second thoughts. They travel up and down, left to right, zig-zagging this way and that, and hallway to hallway, floor to floor. Certain Sylovaakien Zoras jump at the sound of rushing water, only to later see the flippers of one of the young guppies as he disappear out of their rooms. Others, strangers from foreign cities, were more hostile and bare their fangs at the little interlopers, causing the tiny Zoras to flee their chambers in fright. The boys continuously swam back to the spacious lobby again and again to regroup and dispatch as they try to detect the sound of music. But the door guard suddenly spotted them and rush at the young Zoras angrily.

"Hey! Mikau! What are you doing here unattended?!" she hallowed wildly. "And who in the name of Nayru is that Trejax!?"

"Meep! Swim away!" Mikau and Japas panic enough to dash away as fast as he could, speeding to a corner and sharply turning upwards to the second story floor.

"What the-Now you're in for it! Get back here!" Now provoke, the door guard chase after the young Zora boys, just as other Zoran Heroes emerge from their rooms after being disturb by said guppies. Despite the speed limit within buildings, the door guard activated her bladed pectoral fins and accelerated head on. She quickly follow the faint trail of bubbles left by the tiny trouble-markers and soon found herself blazing floor after floor, her eyes seething mad.

Mikau meanwhile huff and puff as he struggle to find places to hide. He knew from past encounters how crazy that Zora could be, and he couldn't afford to get caught least he wants to have another mean lecture. They hurt his feelings. Mikau spark through the halls and spiral upward floors after floors. He clumsily came to a stop on the tenth floor and open one of the many windows. Hiding in the shadows behind a wall, he cover his eyes and hope for the best. Moments later, the female Zora blurred by, stop to stare at the open window, and then storm her way out. With the coast clear, Mikau cease his shaking and timidly emerge from hiding. Japas was also spooked by their encounter, though he look through the window longingly.

"Dood, that scary lady was pretty..." Japas mumble, more to himself then to Mikau.

Though now, looking back and froth, Mikau and much less Japas couldn't tell where they were anymore. Where are they? The music is no longer present, and the colorful crystalline halls stretch and twist and turn in all directions. The marble floor, as with the rest of the building, were carpeted by a furry layer of moss; lush red with royal gold highlights on their edges and a great imitation of the prized Zora's Sapphire artistically sewed on it's center. The sliding, scallop made doors to the rooms are always identical to each other save for the numbers. Pillars decorated with various stones lined on each side of the hall. Tasty fine corals and anemones of different shapes and species litter the edges of the rosy/gold carpet and hug against the walls and around the pillars. They intertwine their arms in exaggerating fashions and arch over the ceiling or coil around the pillars, their vibrant forms reaching for him and Japas with their slender fingers and dancing stingers. And of coarse, the great windows which takes up the entire wall opposite of room will always have balconies for maximum city view experience, allowing the city lights to nourish the immobile plant-like organisms. With his spirits lowered, the young Sea Deity was just about ready to call it a night and go home, about to exit through the open wi-

"Hi!" a new voice suddenly squeak, catching the guppy off guard. Again, the strange accent being use similar to that of Japas'. "You lost? Becuz I can help you!"

Mikau and his friend whirled around to be face to face with another Zoran pup. But she was different from the Zoran Hero guppies. She had a weirdly bulbous, hammer-like head with two functioning eyes on each side. Her drooping fins are puny and soft, looking like tiny fans fluttering in happiness. Her scales are bluish white with indigo spots and crown, and her friendly eyes were a deep magenta with big black pupils in the middle. She also appear to be slightly younger too. To top it off, she wore a pretty, pink ribbon on her neck, decorated with sparkles and sea shell on the front. The strangest ting about this little Zora is her lack of a tail. Surely a strange sight indeed.

Despite her looks, she's still has the characteristic of the Zoran species, and Mikau instantly grew happy at the sight of a new face. "Oh! Hello! We find music Zoras. They make pretty music, yes?"

"Yep!" the weird but cute Zora pup reply giddily. "You must be talkin' 'bout my family! Mommy sings fer them all da time! You want to meet them?"

"Wait! Meet dem?" Japas squeak in disbelief.

"Yeah, why not? Wanna come?"

"Wha-?! Yes!" Mikau couldn't believe it. This little girl's mommy is part of the group? That's incredible! He wag his tail as he swim around her happily. All his past disappointment were forgotten immediately thanks to this little Zora!

The little female giggle and grab Mikau's hand mid-swim, tugging lightly. The young Sylovaakien lost his balance and would've floated off if not for the little Zora. "C'mon! What you waiting for? Let's go meet my family!"

Mikau instantly nodded and the boys follow the smaller guppy as they darted through the many corridors. The maze of halls felt like forever to Mikau, who only grew more excited as every moment that pass is one step closer to the-Indi-Goo? Ingago?-whatever they were called. They zip to higher floors, ignoring the shouts of adult Zoras hollowing at them and dashing through coral/shell decorations. They giggle as they briefly swam through, over and around chandeliers made of seashells only to get chase off by one of the workers.

The more time pass, the closer the three Zoras are in achieving their goals. Mikau honestly felt nervous the more he thinks about meeting the band. These are super important Zoras after all. From what he understands, they have the highest respect among all creatures, from land, air and sea alike. His gut wrenches at the thought of the band not liking him and possibly shoo him away.

Japas, on the other hand, felt like he'll explode from excitement. He remember trying to get up close and personal with the band at their last concert. It wouldn't be an issue if it weren't for their stupid body guards kicking him off the stage. Its not like he's a criminal doing mean who'll do mean things to the Moosic Zoras.

At least, he hope that is the case.

"Hey, what your name?" Mikau ask his new friend curiously. He decided some small talk would ease his jittery nerves.

"Yeah! What yer name and breed dood? Ma name iz Japas! Ima Trejax Zora!"

The female guppy beam at their question. "Ma name is Lulu teh Second! I'm a Malletila Zora! We hammerhead shark Zoras. Ma Momma is name Lulu de First and she a great singer! Very famous and rich!"

"Oh cool! My name is Mikau. I a brave mini Zoran Hero! I like pretty music, cuttlefishies and making friends. Me Mommy and Daddy sings to me every day before sleepy time. They great too! But not famous."

Lulu giggle at Mikau's story until she suddenly stop in front of a large door at the building's 30th level; the very top of the hotel. Mikau and Japas bump into her which had them toppling to the floor, but she quickly collected herself again and stood tall...As tall as a wee Zora guppy can be anyway.

"Here we are! Here my music family! Just over dis door!" she piped proudly, trying to open the door with some difficulties. She huff as she pull at the handle, only to remember that doors in these deep cities slide to the side rather then open normally. "Ops! I forget doors are different in random Zora cities!"

"Really?" both boys blinked in confusion.

"Yep. They different where I live. You turn the knob and push them in or pull them out. Well enough of that! Mommy should be waiting fer me so she can start singin'! C'mon in!"

The guppies swam through the now open door. On the other side of the doorway is a large apartment-like complex filled with luxury furniture and enveloped by sea plants and coral every where, almost like the indoor gardens in which most high class Zoras adore. Archways and pillars, chandlers and lamps; all of it of the finest kind. It reminded Mikau of his house. Light from the outside world (both artificial and natural) beam through the wall size window and dance on the walls and floors. Everything is typical Zoran layout. In the center of the living corridor, just in front of the windows with the fantastic city view, were the Zoras both Japas and Mikau had been looking for. Mikau cover his mouth to avoid an excited squeak from escaping.

There they were, sitting peacefully on the silky couches chatting among one another. Well, at least they were chatting to each other. An older version of Lulu's breed was crouch over another Malletila guppy, possibly one of Lulu's siblings, trying to fix a tiny skirt placed awkwardly around her waste. The young hammerhead was fussing and nipping at her Mommy-Zora, squeaking in protest at the pester-some attire. The band meanwhile tends to the other 8 riled pups as they try to go about their musical business. Tiny Lulu giggled at her companions' lack of knowledge of their arrival. With a chirp of delight, she rush forward and assaulted her family with pecks and kisses.

The adult Malletila gaze up from her battling young from the small table and smile at the sight of her daughter. Lulu turn around and squeaked a hello, her face beaming. She bolted over to her parent, her mother greeting her with open arms. The two Malletilas laugh as they embrace. The other talented Zoras perked from the pestering guppies and shouted their greetings to her.

Mikau and Japas sank back to give the pack time for a quick bonding. The little Zoran Hero knows how important it is to show manners and be patient. His heart beat with nervous excitement at being in the presents of such Zoras. However, Mikau will not let his fear of the unknown hold him back from achieving his goal.

The band caught whiff of unfamiliar Zoras. Their fins twitched nervously and their bodies tensed. One's dorsal fin produce a spine out of instinct. They took notice of the little newcomers and relax. Nothing but little harmless guppies staring back with tiny beady eyes. The boys smile, though nervous as it is, and the adult Zoras immediately turn to Lulu for answers.

"Lulu, who're these two characters?" a large black Zora questioned as he jab a thumb indicating the new visitors.

Lulu beamed. "They my friends, Talako! They were lost, so I did a good deed and helped them! Just like the pretty sword Zoras!"

"Lulu, I understand you were only trying to help, but you know the rules. You can't just bring anyone to the band. If they were lost, there are always shell phone booths to call upon the inn employees," the Italiek said with his arms crossed.

Lulu puffed her gills as the Zoras inspect the guppies. Japas giggled while Mikau gave them his best cute smile. It always worked on his mother when she scolds him for his mischief or his father when he's tire or in a bad mood. Surely these music Zoras are no match for such his cuddly appearance!

Sure enough, the adults' expressions melted not to long after view the youngsters. The little stingray Zora seemed especially fond of them, her whip-like tail wagging slowly against a soft current coming in.

Lulu's siblings gawk at the newcomers for a moment before directing their attention to their sister. They rush in and tackle her off their mother's head, wrestling one another on the marble ground in a chirping heap. Their mother choose to let them be and kneel down to the new guppies' level.

"Hello dears," she sang with a shining smile. "Welcome to our temporary residence. We are the famous Indigo-Go's, also known as Dai-Blue. We are known far and wide as one of the most popular band in all of Termina. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lulu, the lead vocalist of the band. These here are not only my bandmates but my closest friends; Luth the pianist, Talako the lead guitarist, Dace our bassist, and Enzo the band's drummer. Aside from my daughter bring you, what brings you boys here to this very inn?"

Both Zoras were at a lost for words at the moment. This very important dame is actually talking to them! Mikau meeped timidly and back away slightly to hide behind a pillar, though his tail wagged faster and faster as overexcitement build up in his tiny being. Japas simply trill and swam in a circles in happiness before Mikau finally hopped with him, the excitement much too contagious to resist. Little Lulu, still under the wrath of her annoying siblings nipping at her fins, barely manage so much of a squeak as she tries to explain.

"They-ow!-were trying to find yous-eep!-and have a nice moment with you allz-MEEP! Quit it!"

"Meet us you say?" the guitarist, Talako, purred with a stroke of his precious instrument. Mikau stop hopping to stare at the bizarre thing. It was made out of the remains of a large bony fish of some sort. Its hallow face and wicked teeth was terrifying, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. It is surely very strange, especially since he was taught to respect the very animals he eats with proper burials and such. Plus, it looks so tasty...

Mikau blush red from being talked to by these special Zoras and shy away behind a nearby pillar. He peer from his spot, tiny blue eyes twinkling curiously as he try to hide his embarrassment. Japas froze at the scene before him and try to hold in his composure from overreacting.

Japas filled in for the Zoran Hero as he smile cheerfully. "Dat's right! Ma name iz Japas! I saw you preform at my town last week! You were very cool! You're so lucky to preform for the aweshome Super Zoras!" he babbled, jumping up and down somehow. His head fins bobbed and flap to his wild movements, and at times Japas found himself flipping his fins back with the back of his hand.

"Is that so little guy?" chuckle the drummer, Enzo. He held out his hand for a shake, only to receive a nip of approval from the young Trejax. "Ow! No biting!"

"And what's your name, little pup?" Lulu purred to the small Sea Deity.

Mikau stare at the instrument curiously until the adult Lulu broke him out of his faze. Shaking his head, he took one last glace at the intriguing object before directing his attention back to the older Zora. He realize he hadn't spoken yet...how rude him! He can't let his timid build up or have silly distractions! Collecting his nerves, Mikau puffed up his gills and try to look as brave as possible. The Mark of Nayru radiated dimly under the coat of body paint as he stood tall.

"My name is Mikau. I of de Selovakan Zoras, and proud Zoran Hero! Me here to see you make pretty music, yes!"

"Mikau?" Lulu blinked. Her companions also seem to perk with new interest at the name.

"Meep! Sister and brother say we have another Mommy Zora, a Godmother. They say she is a part of the music Zoras and very famous. Where is she? Is she thy ray lady?"

Lulu and her friends laugh as Mikau swam over to hug Luth. The female pianist giggle and wrap her arms around his small frame. Japas gawk at her and climb on her flat back in his attempts at hugging her. The Zoran Hero tug at her webbed hands with his eagerness of watching her play some tunes. The guitarist place a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look up to his wise, black eyes.

"No son, Luth would be your nanny more then anything. Are you happen to be related to the dominate Alpha Zoras of Syloannika?"

Mikau's sapphire eyes twinkle at the question. He grew fond of the thought of his Mommy and Daddy-Zoras suddenly appearing to greet him after a long night of work. "Oh yes! Dey my Mommy and Daddy! Me love dem so much. We snuggle and play and go on trips! Much fun!" Mikau scurry up to the lead singer and look into her magenta orbs. "Do you know dem Miss Lulu Lady? Me mommy say somethin' 'bout a singing Zora sometime."

"Why yes, sweetie. I know them personally in fact. You see, my family had been friends with your kind for a very long time. We swore alliance with your ancient packmates and still keep our tradition strong. Before passing on, your great-grandmother had approved me of being the next Godmother of her descendants. It is an honor for me to meet you in person, Mikau."

Mikau's eyes widen in realization. "So dat means...!"

Lulu open her arms to embrace her Godchild. Mikau immediately jump to her embrace and snuggle his cheek against hers. His tail wag so hard, that it disappear in a blur of bubbles its creating. "You my Mommy-Zora number three? Yay! I approve of me new Mommy-Zora! Me so happy now!" Japas suddenly slip in the middle of their hug and look up at Lulu with curious eyes.

"Wow, dats so cool. Can you be my God Mommy too?"

"I can be your Godmother if you want, sweetie," Luth giggled wholeheartedly. Japas seem to have no problem with this, seeing as he rush over to snuggle her.

"I'm okay with dis!"

"Shoot," the bassist growled suddenly as he stare at the clock. "It's about to be 11:00. Toto will tan our hides if he finds out we didn't do a proper rehearsal yet. You little guys better get going before he catches you here."

"Aw, he doesn't have to know," Talako said with a light pluck of the guitar bones. Mikau eyes widen in new fund fascination when the thing actually made a brief unique sound. He never expected something to come out of a dead fish before!

"He wouldn't have to it the fish kept their mouths shut," Dace grumble, glaring at the various tiny fishes swimming around the room. The animals, being spookfishes, stared back at him, their bulging beady eyes expressing mischief and annoyance.

 _"Bad Zora. Sad Zora. Stupid meanie dummy Zora!"_ the creatures spat in their native language. _"Fish eater! Dummy predator is dumb! Lazy Zora! We be snitches!"_

"Little freaks, can't trust 'em to stay silent for even a minute."

Enzo laugh. "We can always eat them now, before Toto comes and ask what we've been up to. Aren't they food for the Sylos anyway?"

"I don't think they'll appreciate us eating some of their more specific wildlife though." Lulu stated bluntly. Little Mikau snuggle closer to his Godmother, peering over her shoulder. He saw Lulu teh second still fussing with the hoard of nipping guppies that refuse to leave her alone. "They're very sweet and gentle even, but they're both a territorial and food aggressive breed by nature. Plus they use Spookfishes as security-fish because of their freakish eyes. We might as well start the rehearsal now and get it over with."

"But what about the little guys?" Luth said, taking Japas' tiny webbed hands in her own.

Lulu smile kindly. "Well," she look into her Godchild's eyes. His sapphires briefly glowed a dim hue, a hue she remembers all too well. "They could treat themselves to a free performance for all their troubles."

"Really?" the Zoran Hero yipped. Is she for real?

"You are my Godson after all. In fact, your older siblings use to watch our rehearsals and concerts for free thanks our family's bond and your family's noble status. I love and raised them during dark times, as if they were my own. You will be no different. It is an honor for you and Japas to actually come see us, and for that, you deserve a little award for all your troubles."

"Wow, thank you Mommy number three!" the Sea Deity chirp gratefully.

"Yeah! Thanks pretty lady!" Japas added.

"You're welcome! Come on everyone. Get yourselves ready. Let's give our little visitors a private little concert. We'll start in five."

"Roger that, maim." Enzo said eagerly. He swam off to retrieve his drum sticks.

Tiny Lulu finally succeed in escaping her squirming brothers and sisters. They yelped in protest and to her horror chase her around the room. Thankfully the single stern look from their mother is more then enough to stop them from their assault. With her crazy siblings kept at bay, Lulu giggle and swam to sit on her mother's head. She happily stare down at Mikau and Japas who glace up at her, her pupil-filled eyes sparkling as she squeaks.

With the fuss and commotion coming to an end, the band regroup together and grab their instruments readily. Mikau keep noticing the strange skeletal object wielded by Talako. He doesn't know why, but the strange artifact really stood out compare to the rest of them. Sure, there was a piano made of sea shells, a bass made of a conch, and a drum set crafted from those tasty moon jellies. But the skeleton is in a category all on its own. His curiosity gnawed at his stomach, pondering repeatedly on what this all mean. Could this be the "guitar" this Zora relies on for musical performances?

The red and blue Zora took a seat on the sponge couch with instrument in hand. He strum a few chords to warm himself up, which further peck the little one's interest. Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, Mikau waddle up to the Chimera Zora just as he were about to start their gig. The older Zora's tail flail up in surprise and look down to see the guppies tugging at his hip-fin. With a smile he reach out to stroke the little pup. Mikau however pointed at the dead fish with questionable eyes.

"Um, what dat? Me confuse."

"Curious are you?" The Zora shifted the instrument to remove it from his back. He held it out to show the little Zora, and Mikau place his tiny hands on the hollow surface. "It call a guitar," he stated. "When one plucks the bones or strings of this instrument, a pure and enriching sound vibrates from it. Go ahead a give it a try."

Dace stare up from his bass in puzzlement. His coal black eyes were filled with concern and uncertainty. "Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean what if he break the strings or bent the bones?"

"I no do dat!" Mikau puff in shock. Why is he accusing him of being a rebel? He doesn't break things...! Most of the time..

"Now now. No need to jump to conclusions. Not all guppies are destructive. Mikau's a good kid. All he wants is to learn what this is, and what better way to help one learn then to have them experience it themselves?"

"Its not just that. I mean look at him: he's a Zoran Hero. They don't spit out the skeletons of their prey after eating them like most breeds. They actually wolf it down as an extra treat. Not saying he will try to eat it, but still. I would be careful if I were you.

"Yuck!" Japas grunted with his tongue out. "Spiny fish bones! Dey hurt!"

Talako sigh and petted Mikau on his crown in reassurance. "You wont do that, wont you little guy?" When the guppy shook his head quickly, the Chimera Zora smile toward his friend. Lulu seem to wear a smug smile on her face as Dace sank back, strumming his bass absentmindedly. Japas stare at the instrument with a wag of his tail, however Dace gave him a snort of disapproval and turn his bass away, putting it on its stand while prompting the Trejax guppy to huff. "Now Mikau, treat yourself and give it your best shot. I'm sure you'll like what you hear."

"But what if I break it?"

"Don't worry about it. Now take it nice and easy, okay?"

Mikau did as he was told, and upon strumming the powerful strings with a blue claw, a majestic melody he had never heard before sang heavenly in his ears. It sounded even better then the first time he heard its brief hum. His sapphire orbs lighten with surprise, and he found himself mesmerized by its beauty as he strum it again and again. "Oh! So pretty!"

Japas was flabbergasted. His excitement is justified as he hop up and down in excitement, clusters of bubbles quickly fizzing around his small frame. "Oh! Oh! I wanna try! I wanna try!" Japas shouted. He rush over immediately and latch onto the bass guitar on its stand, trying to find the strings to strum while nibbling on its surface. Dace

scream in a panic and quickly swam over to save his beloved instrument. His face struck with horror and extreme annoyance, the adult Zora grab the little interloper and try to pry him off his guitar.

"Get off of my bass!"

"NO! I need ta strum it first! Please let me!"

The rest of the band momentarily watch the cringe-worthy display as the Italeik attempted to release his tinier cousin breed from the guitar. Luth hurriedly rush over to help him remove the overexcited guppy from his prized possession. The drummer return only to swim into an awkward display of tug-of-war. He scratch the back of his oily black tail. Little Lulu squeaked and cover her beady eyes in embarrassment. While Mikau watch, he couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry Mommy. I didn't know he was crazy," the female guppy apologize.

Lulu sigh while Talako chuckle. Mikau clap his hands, thinking the display is funny and was about to join them until Talako intervene.

"Take a seat with me little guy," he said completely ignoring the yells of frustration and despair from behind. "We have a long week ahead of us, and practicing can do wonders for an upcoming concert. I'll show you how its done on this guitar. Do your parents know of your whereabouts?"

"Uh," the guppy was at a lost for words.

"Don't worry. I'll have Toto call up your guardians then when he comes back. That is, if he hasn't being eaten by sharks yet," the bull said flexing his arms. "It's time to really start practicing. Come on, why don't you help me out?"

"Really?" Mikau squeak hopefully. "Me like its pretty music, yes. Thank you Mr. Tally!"

Talako couldn't contain his smile from widening. "Aw, don't mention it. Remember it won't be perfect, but the more you play the better it'll sound. Simple as that. Come on my lap. We got music to make."

The guppy did as he was told as Lulu watch with soft eyes. The chimera smile and patted his tiny admirer on his back. Mikau, with his past shyness now forgotten, cuddle up to the older bull. He hug his waste and release a bubbly purr. The guitarist smile at the display of affection he's receiving and place the tiny Zora on his lap. The Zoras behind them finally remove the frantic guppy from the bass guitar, with Dace threatening to lock Japas in the closet. More whines and protest were heard as Talako gingerly place his fish bone guitar in the right position for both him and the youngster.

"Now, let me show you how to play the guitar for bit. Place your hands like this," the adult demonstrated, holding the skeleton with his left hand and placing his right in between the strings and bones. Mikau could barely reach the right position, given how tiny he is being a runt. But that didn't discourage him from following instructions, no matter how awkward he look. His head barely peers over the top of the guitar; only blue sapphire orbs peep from them.

Talako lower it to better adjust to the pup's level. He began telling him instructions on where and when to strum or pluck a specific string or bone and encouraging the mini Zoran Hero to do so. Mikau was a little hesitate at first, worry he'll break it. However, he push that aside as he reach out and gently ran his fingers over the strings. More of the heavenly tune sang from his action. They echo softly and with purity. The guppy then proceeded to pluck the guitar's bones, earning an entirely different sound all together. It was deep and strong, rumbling with a might he didn't thought was possible. He gaze up at the guitarist excitedly, mouth gaping open in a new growing thrill within him. Why is this so exciting? His crystal shells make lovely sounds sure, but this guitar was...simply different.

Lulu sat next to the guitarist while the Talako sat on the armrest near the preforming Zoras. Mikau continue to strum and pluck, being extra careful not to make a wrong move. He stroke a sour note, and the sound it made was raw and buzzing unpleasantly.

"Meep!" Mikau's heart race with panic at the frightening noise. Quickly he bury his face in Talako's chest, trying to hide from the scary sound.

Japas stop squirming, his emerald eyes widening with shock at the unknown groan. As a Trejax Zora, Japas is instinctively more spook by the unknown, thus prompting the giddy guppy to yelp and seek shelter under the tea table. Little Lulu and her siblings appear to be the only ones unfazed by the disruption, mostly use to it.

"There there now! Don't cry," Talako said stroking Mikau's back with one hand. Lulu also reach in to comfort the tiny Zora, also saying similar things. "Its okay. It just a mistake it emitted, that's all." When Mikau still didn't move, Talako look at Lulu and sigh wholeheartedly. "Come now. You don't have to play anymore."

"No...me want to try," came the bold response. Mikau push back the developing tears and sat up to meet the others eyes. "I want to make pretty music. Like you..."

The ruby and cerulean Zora smile gently. "Then I'll grant you your wish."

Lulu and her squirming pups watch as the little Sea Deity regain his composure and determination. She can see the will to learn new things in his otherwise innocent blue eyes. Guppies are skittish by nature, often fleeing from the slightest sounds to hide and take a lot of encouragement to bring them out of their shells. Mikau had regain his bravery by himself and even insisted on continuing. She wonder if this is because of his breed, or the sign of potential of overcoming the odds, thus Nayru seeing him as a worthy Zoran Hero to wear her symbols...

Mikau continue to preform with a new eagerness to succeed. Talako would strum first and let the small one copy his hand movements. His own tiny hands shook out of fear of messing up again, but he push himself forward to achieve his task. He watch Talako very carefully, making sure everything he does he could mimic without issue. Soon he was totally drawn into guitar's hypnotizing melody.

Dace, meanwhile, look under the table to find the glowing terrified eyes of Japas staring back at him. The Italeik snorted.

"Get out," he said in a flat tone.

"No! I'm scared!" Japas whimper fearfully.

"You'll be even more scared if you make me come after you."

"Mean!" Japas flail his gills rudely. "And stinky!"

"Why you little-!"

Luth dove in to retrieve the frighten youngster. Mikau didn't pay any mind as he cautiously ran his little claws over the guitar. Once in a while he'll struck an unpleasant tune making him stiffen while Japas screech and try to press further away from Luth and Dace. The spookfish seem to express joy from the guppy's distress, pecking him mockingly as they chuckle with evil intention. Japas snarled pathetically and try to eat them in response, only to have them ram him repeatedly in their effort of fighting back. The Trejax yelp in panic and chase the fish, annoyed by their rudeness. Dace groan and merely snatch him up and handed the thrashing young to Luth.

"He's your Godson now. Take him."

Mikau continue to block out the distraction of the world around him the best he could as he let himself drown in the harmony of the guitar's mysterious music, no matter how cringy some notes were. Little eyes continue to pay close attention as they scan every movement of his hand and Talako's. Mikau began to understand how the older Zora was doing this without creating any horrid sounds. He took better care of not going too fast or striking at random. Mikau took his time and each time he release a string or bone, it'll usually make the wonderful tone he's quickly growing fond of. Soon as time slowly passes by, it was only him and the guitar making harmony together. The ocean seem to faze away, and thoughts of his mother, father, siblings and the rest of the Sylovaakien folk help ease his nerves and accomplish his goal. The sounds are somewhat increasing in quality (for a youngster anyway) and mistakes are becoming few and far in between.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since he arrive here. He was totally lost in its harmonic tones. At some point he briefly realize Dace and Luth were suddenly sitting with the group with the squirming Trejax fighting in the latter's arms. They watch him silently, liking what they are seeing. Mikau also notice that Talako no longer is playing his guitar. The Zora left the performance at the hands of the little Sylovaakian, testing the amateurish skills with a sly smirk. Mikau felt pride wield in him from this realization. This pride was different from his usual one of a member being of a champion breed. This felt more personal, something he is truly accomplishing! If he could remain like this forever, he gladly would. Mikau didn't want to stop, knowing the music will stop too. It was simply too special to simply break apart...It left him in a state of bliss. Of peace.

Japas fought and squeal in Luth's arm who try to clam him, but ultimately stop when he took notice of Mikau playing the guitar. He giggle and watch his friend create music. Oh, what he would do to play one of their instruments himself!

Ten minutes roll by, Mikau not seeming ready to stop yet. It wasn't until three Zoras suddenly enter the residence to find the young Zora they were looking for among the celebrities. They relax their stiff fins and the older of the three gave a Zoran bark. Mikau jump, causing the guitar to scream in agony. All the Zoras winch, and this time Lulu and her siblings bolted off to hiding. Japas look as if he would enter another panic attack, eyes wild. The fantasy of guitar harmony shatter like thousands of glass shards and Mikau shook his spinning head and return to reality. He blink, casting his view to the latest visitors and a gleeful scream of excitement escaped his mouth.

"ADITU AND SHOAL!" he exclaim throwing his arms up. Bubbles fizzle and pop with his erratic movements at his sudden hyperactive happiness.

"Mikau!" His siblings both said in relief. Their smiles grew wider as they witness the all to familiar band Zoras waving to them. The Sylovaakians casually swam over to where Mikau sat with Talako. The messenger from earlier stood back to allow them space and watched them, specifically Mikau, closely.

"Finally! Thank Nayru you're okay!" sighed Aditu with huge relief. She wave at the guitarist who smile prompt the little Zora off his lap. Mikau swam in circles around his beloved siblings, squeaking excitedly as Aditu snatch him up and hug him. "Do swim off again! You nearly gave us a heart attack! Why would you do this to us?"

"Me want to see Music Zoras," Mikau chime timidly. "You say they make pretty music. Me like pretty music! And a Music Mommy too!"

Shoal and Aditu stare at their little brother while the teen eyed the faint glow he once thought were his imagination coming from Mikau's tiny pectoral fins. Sylovaakien guppies aren't suppose to have any sort of bioluminescence until later in life. Unless, of coarse, they are Sea Deities...A cheeky grin form on his face. This would be very interesting information to report back to his leaders once he returns home...

Shoal sigh and scratch the back of his tail embarrassingly as he face the band he had know since he himself was a guppy. "Heh, I'm sorry about our brother guys. He's always going off into either mischievous adventures or silly hero business. I hope he hasn't cause you guys any trouble," Shoal apologized to the band. He took notice of Japas for the first, who stare dumbly at him, his sis, and that tag-along scum who hooks himself with his sisters and female cousins...He'll have his father meet up with him again. Nicoda takes extra pleasure terrorizing creepy bulls away from his daughters, nieces and his own sisters. Its a father's specialty after all. Then again, his mother is quite vicious towards random strangers...He'll have to decide later.

Lulu laugh. "Oh no no! Your brother is an absolute sweetheart. Very well behave. To think that we were to stop by at your family's residences for a traditional visit, only to have him visit us all by himself! He absolutely loves the guitar especially. He has quit a thing with music doesn't he?"

Shoal look back at Mikau, who had the tip of his blue tongue out while staring back at him in Aditu's arms. He briefly remember swimming in on Mikau strumming the guitar while sitting on Talako's lap, a happy expression on his snowy face. He smirk and petted his tiny brother's head, who try to nip his hand playfully. "Why am I not surprise?"

Mikau suddenly squirm out of Aditu's grasp and reach out for them. Grabbing their hands, Mikau tug them hurriedly over to where Talako remain seated, trying to show them the guitar. "Looky! Look what I can do!"

Mikau strum the strings and pluck the bones. Their sounds of beauty resonated around the spacious room, and it make Mikau especially happy that two of his siblings are here. Maybe now he can make new music whenever his pack join together to sing! He then grab Shoal's hand and made him strum it too, wagging his tail in approval of the lovely sounds.

"Now now, easy Mikau," Talako said poking the pup's nose. "Can't do it to rough, otherwise you'll break the strings or snap the bones." He then gave Shoal a sly grin. "Or maybe someone might get hungry."

"Hey! I was a kid!" Shoal shouted defensively, turning red from embarrassment. "It looked tasty too!"

Everyone laugh. Even the grumpy bassist couldn't help but snicker. Mikau clap his hands in glee, giggling as he grab at a random Spookfish to hug with. The animal's eyes bulge in surprise and he thrash slightly, but quickly relax when he realize it was just one of those lovely Zoran Heroes who offer them shelter. The fish crackle madly, hinting it is probably not right in the head and in need of a mental health check.

Japas laugh as well, only to quickly realize he didn't understand the joke. "I don't get it..."

The Zoras calm down after a moment of laughter. Aditu punch her brother's arm playfully, and Mikau sat himself on his brother's head, a habit he had yet to break from his tadpole years.

Suddenly an unamused grunt emitted from behind the Sylovaakiens. The Zoran Heroes turn to see a short and stubby blowfish-like Zora tapping his flipper impatiently. He was round and bare bulbous fish-like eyes. Like Luth, his tail is located on his lower back rather the traditional hair-like extension of most Zoras. He wore a little top hat and blue waterproof jacket, complete with a sapphire ring on his right webbed hand. The band members suddenly turn stone still at the sight of the small but intimidating Zora, trying to look as innocent as possible. No luck. The small Zora gave the Zoran Hero a rise eye ridge before directing his full attention to the talented Zoras.

"Oh, uh, hi Toto!" Luth said, quickly shooing Japas away from her. The little Trejax whined and try to return to her, but one look from Dace convince him to let them be.

"Slacking off I see?" the rotund, balloon-like Zora questioned bluntly. "Haven't I told you to not receive visitor until after your performance in the coming week?"

"But To-" Dace began but was cut off.

"No excuses! I had not heard a reasonable amount of rehearsal music coming from any of you! We are performing for one of the most highly regarded and respect breed in Termina! You can slack off in between practices!"

Shoal and Aditu winch, the latter holding Mikau close. Toto had always been a joy-killer even when they were pups. The Zoran Hero behind them back away uncertainly. Thankfully the puffer-of is it blowfish? Balloonfish?-didn't direct his grouchiness towards them. They don't want Mikau to be part of a lecture, for he was sensitive and cries easily. Plus, it isn't a bright move to yell at the sons and daughter of two powerful, hotheaded Alpha Zoras who'll not hesitate to eat him whole for disrespecting their kin.

"You lot," the little Zora suddenly barked, directing his attention to the young Zoran Heroes. "Why don't you carry on with your duty somewhere else? I've already spoken with your father of our arrival. He wishes you all to help the other Sylovvakiens set up the stage for the upcoming concert, and to drop off your youngest brother at the palace to be look after by your relatives. He also wanted me to tell you that your mother and siblings are off at boarder taking care of a few ruffians. Don't expect to meet up with them once you return."

Shoal nodded formally. He always felt unsure and even intimidated when confronted with the small no-nonsense Zora despite his legendary bloodline. "Very well. Thank you for the information Toto. We'll get to work on the stage management right away..."

"I want to help!" Mikau yipped suddenly, making Toto cringe. "Me want to help set up stage for music Zoras! So dey make pretty music!"

"Me too!" Japas agreed loudly.

Aditu giggled. "Fine fine! But we'll talk about this later. Come on, let's leave them be so they can get to practice. I think we've overstayed our welcome," She, her brother and the young message turn to leave. She stop and look back to view Japas, his eyes twinkling, but body language expressing shyness. "Aw! You're such a cute little guppy, you are! How about you come along with us little guy? We'll arrange a scout to bright you back to your family."

"Yes! Take him!" Dace shouted, earning nip from the offended Trejax guppy.

Japas panic. Certainly these ancient warrior Zoras aren't sending him back after all the trouble he went through just by following The Indigo-Go's alone, could they? "No! I want ta stay wif you guys! You are super cool Super Zoras just like in da fairytales! I must become one maself! I must learn yer ways! I be good! Pleeeaaaasssseeee?"

Aditu was slightly taken aback from the small Zora's loud outburst. Then again, its pretty common for outsiders to react in such a way when confronting a member of their breed as well as any other rare and seldom seen Zora species. This isn't all that surprising honestly. "Well, alright you can stay. But only until the stage is set up. After that, you're going back from whence you came. And please don't go around boasting to everyone that you met 'super cool super Zoras'. Let's keep this a secret between you and us Sylovaakeins. Don't want any baddies after us. Understood?"

"Okie dokie!" Japas beam. He rush over to catch up with Zoran Heroes, bumping them lightly in his delight of being able to help them set stage. He bump Mikau playfully and the little Zoras giggled. "Dood! I going to be like you!"

"Yay! Dood! Zoran Heroes are the best! But so are other Zoras! Learn our ways!"

Japas giggled and Mikau tackle him. The Zoran Heroes gently grab the young Zoras and bolted off, leaving Toto to continue his obnoxious lecture to the groaning band members. Before disappearing around the door fame Mikau took sight of Lulu teh Second's cute innocent face peering from under a table. He push away from his older brother and waved his goodbye to her, and the young Malletila squeak with a wave of her own. She giggle as Shoal came to retrieve his youngest sibling, dragging him away from the spot. Sadly this alerted her hiding siblings of her whereabouts and they dash over to attack her once again.

The Makos and trevalley Zoras swam through the hotel's windows and dive their way to the Sylovaakien's Zora Hall, located just in front of the Temple of Nayru. It is a popular gathering place where games, concerts, ceremonies and other such activities are held. With the band now behind them, Mikau rode on Shoal's back as the events from the night replay in his mind. He really enjoy his time with the band, especially the part when he was allowed to played the guitar. The young one hope he'll be seeing them again in the future. It such an exhilarating experience!

The rookie tag-a-long spread his fins to put the breaks on his swimming, catching the other Zoras' attention.

"Hey Kiva, aren't you coming?" questioned Aditu as she swam up to the other teen.

"I would love too, but I'll take my leave now and return to my home town," the Zora now known as Kiva exclaim while eyeing Mikau. This time he spy the little one with more interest then confusion. The little Zora is going around hugging and boasting to the other Sylovaakiens of his encounter with the Indigo-Go, in which they congratulated wholeheartedly. "I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Good thinking," Shoal mumble to other ominously. "I think you overstay your welcome."

"I've figure," Kiva stated nervously while backing away. "I'll be on my way. Sorry for butting in with your personal business. But its been fun. Especially when Shoal over there suggested your little bro was hiding in one of the nearby casinos just to look at dames."

"Hey! Don't go around spreading false speculations!" the older bull fluster uncontrollably.

"Uh Shoal, that's pretty accurate considering your behavior around girls..." Aditu stated with a chuckle. She was tackle by Japas and both Zoras charge to Mikau and engage in a group hug.

Shoal, still blushing madly, clear his throat. "Very funny. Just go on ahead and get the stage ready. I need to have a moment with Kiva in private."

"Me?" Kiva questioned dumbly.

Shoal nodded. "Yes. You. It'll only take a minute. Go on Sis. Don't disappoint Dad or the band."

Mikau beam. "Oh no worries Big Brother! I will do a good job for Music Zoras! Come Aditu and Japas! Zoran Heroes must save da day! Job never done fer Sylowankin Zoras!"

Aditu burst into a fit of laughter as they dart away in the direction of the Temple, all three Zoras joking and chasing each other all the way. Shoal's soft scales bristle and his pectoral fins sharpen once they disappear. Kiva sharpen his fins out of sudden fear, his eyes growing wild.

"Listen you," the older Bull stated seriously. He advance with much deliberation to the younger teen. "Don't you even think about telling your pack-mates about my little brother."

"What are you talking about?" Kiva said as Shoal push him back into an alley. Some of the nearby Sylovaakiens sense the growing tension developing between them, watching from afar with fins in their sword forms.

"You know what I'm talking about," Shoal barked, spreading his fins to make him look bigger. "You were to report back to your town of your findings; The Zora's Sapphires."

"No I wasn't-!" the young Zora lied.

"Kiva, I can see it in your eyes. You're eager to tell your pack of a possible Sea Deity just to get a promotion in your otherwise lousy rank as messenger Zora. I know you saw it. If word get out of the Mark of Nayru, it will automatically trigger those infected by the same poison as my grandfather and the government will take him away from us! Do you know how dangerous it'll be for everyone and especially Mikau if word gets out of this? Don't you dare let even a single word of this come out of your dirty mouth to anyone. Otherwise, I'll personally hunt you down and beat you repeatedly for the rest of your life. Understood?"

"I-I..." the teen stutter, unable to find words to defend himself now that he'd been caught red-handed. He curse this Zora for his amazing ability to read other's true motives.

"I said is that _clear_?"

Kiva nodded timidly.

"Good. Now beat it. I don't want you anywhere near my little brother again. Got it?"

Kiva nodded once more before slinking away quietly without another word, his head hung low. Shoal glare at him leaving before back-flipping out of the alleyway. He was join by a few fellow Sylovaakiens, and Shoal lazily swam with them on his way to the hall.

"What the hell was that about?" a golden Zoran Hero asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just Kiva being an ass again," Shoal said jokingly, trying to cover his previous anger.

An adult jet black Sylovaakien laughed, his hood-like fin, which hid his face, bouncing with his movements. "Be nice to the little guy! Its not like you're any better..."

Shoal bit the larger Bull playfully, his anger melting away. They joked and laugh as they made there way to the city Hall. Mikau can be seen briefly licking the window to the Temple of Nayru, where their father casually smile down at his pup. He then ram into the glass, bumping his soft head against the tough barrier before boasting about his encounter. The little Zora babble about his experience with the Indigo-Go's non-stop, too excited to actually focus on the work at hand. Japas meanwhile apparently got himself stuck in the stereo speakers, his flipper kicking in which Aditu and few other Zoran Heroes poke with a giggle. The young Trejax call for help, rambling something about hero business being tough work. Shoal chuckle at the silliness of the situation. As he glided down to the Shell-like stage and check the stage lights, he heard Mikau say some rather interesting statements to their father.

"Did you enjoy your surprise, Mikau?" asked Nicoda, voice muffle by the glass wall seperating him and his guppy. His expose left side of his face bare the hideous scaring and a black hole where his posses red eyes once been. But to Mikau, this didn't matter. He loves his father with all his heart.

"Yesyesyes! They so nice! Me like them so much! Me shy at first but they make me play with guitar fishy! Pretty sounds it makes! Better then music shellys sounds, yes! They let me do me own music wif it! Me love them, and guitar fishy too!"

"I'm glad you had fun, son. I knew you would love the Dai-Blue band, especially with your track records of being fond of lovely sounds," Nicoda chuckle, pressing his forehead to the glass. Mikau press his own head at his father's level, hoping to reach his parent but with no luck. Stupid windows.

Thoughts of his guitar section return back with new meaning to Mikau. He really enjoyed it. There was just something that felt right to him when he was strumming its strings or bones... He didn't understand it, but it would be a shame if the band just leaves and he'll never hear it again. "Um Daddy? Mikau asked meekly.

"Yes?" Nicoda gently said, pressing his large, clawed hand against the glass. Mikau response by repeating his actions, his own hand place on the same spot his father's hand is at. Nicoda's palm easily dwarfs his guppy's tiny one.

Mikau proceed on with his next statement, looking at Nicoda with hopeful eyes. "Me really like guitar fishy, yes. Can me have a guitar too? I want to be just like thy guitar Zora!"

Nicoda was admittingly taken aback by this. But this was to be expected from a child no less. They'll always want whatever they see, and depending on what it is, its the parents' job to grant their wishes.

"Well, we'll have to see about that. You're still too young to have such an instrument. Guitars are not toys for you to meddle with; they are highly prized and expensive instruments that should be look after carefully."

"Me like it! Me want it! It makes pretty music! Guitar is very fun! I take good care of it! Me promise!"

The adult Zora chuckle. "Very well. You have to promise though, that you'll be on your best behavior. That means no swimming off into the forests by yourself, no harassing the wildlife thinking they need saving, no biting, no tagging along with strangers thinking they could be friends, and no messes around the palace. You'll also have to actually be willing to play it. No good buying something only to get bored of it and let it collect barnacle. Then only then, will you have your own guitar to cherish. Understood?"

"Yes! Thank you Daddy! Don't tell Mommy yet! Be it surprise! I want her to come home and see me play her a surprise happy song! Meep! Promise me! Lips sealed?"

"My lips are sealed. Don't worry. You have my word, oh little warrior."

Mikau giggle and puff his chest proudly. "Swim safe citazin! Zoran Hero must swim away to save da day!"

Mikau zip away from the window and dash around the other Zoras in celebration. He hurriedly swam over to Japas, who is still stuck in the stereo, and pull at his flippers. "Come on Japas! Let's help build the stage for the Music Zoras so they can make pretty music!"

Japas squeal at his ticklish feet being held onto. The little Sylovaakien Zora gave a mighty pull and the Trejax guppy was flung across the stage. With a giggle Japas tackle Mikau and playfully nip his fins. The little Zoran Hero tug and pull at Japas' long floppy fins, and the two boys began chasing each other around the hall in their excitement. It took a lot of encouragement and candy to bribe the happy Zoras to work. And soon, the little ones can be seen helping the adults while chatting about pretty music.

Shoal couldn't help but smile fondly of his little brother as he got to work, helping a dame set up the stage lights. So long as no one ever sees his markings, and Kiva remains in submission, everything should be perfect. And their family are going to be sure of that.

* * *

 **Gyorg Venom- If you remember how the first chapter went, Mikau's grandfather went into a psychotic state. Gyorg fishes are armed with tough armor and spiked fins. Their sharp spines are loaded with powerful venom which inflict agonizing pain, destroys vital organs, damage nerve systems, difficulty breathing, forming, external and internal bleeding and once reaching the brain, drive victims into an insane, rapid like state. Eyes are known to become a bloody red color, and any survivors may be trigger into a psychotic rage very easily. Sylovaakien Zoras had evolve to be very resistance to the side effects and are known to pull through.**

 **Sea Dragon Horse-This creature is base off Greek mythical Sea Horses known as Hippokampus. The ones in this story are hybrid sea creatures; part dragon, part horse. There are many variants of dragon horse species across the vast world of Termina; there are forest breeds, mountain breeds, sky breeds, etc.** **Originally, these** **animals were use as steeds and war mounts by Terminians for thousands of years. At some point in time however, several isolated groups of these animals split from the main population and evolve. One group branch off to evolve into Dragons while the other group evolve into** **Pegasus, Unicorn and other modern day horses. As for the rest of the dragon horses, they are still abundant and worship by many Terminians. The ones in here are of a sea breed. Ocean variants are use by Zoras and Mers across the submerge Terminian regions.**

 **Nuda/Comb-Jellies-A real life animal that swims in our oceans. They come in various shapes and have rainbow lights running down their bodies. They are a popular food source for deep sea Zoras.**

 **The First Indigo-Go's/Dai Blu-This Zora band was mention by Toto in Majora's Mask. They were the original band, with Lulu's mother being the lead singer of this specific group. Due to their legendary status, they are among the selective few Zoras allow to not only know the existence of Sylovaakiens, but have the privilege of entering their cities.**

 **Hope you enjoy. This was to write. Now I have to brainstorm how the next few chapters will turn out. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. They are helpful in progressing and producing better chapters. :)**


	5. A Night to Remember

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter came out super late. I had been curse with rewriting this chapter over and over again for the past year, but I finally have a draft I like and stuck with it. And just in time too, because today's my Birthday. I'm so happy finally be done with this one! I hope you are excited as me!**

 **NOTE: Some brief language to watch out for. Just a heads up.**

* * *

 **A Night to Remember**

An entire district in the heart of Syloannika bloomed with gentle flashing colors and smooth music ricocheting off the rocky, coral infested walls of a circular stadium often used for fighting tournaments. Cheers and chants bounced off the interior of the Colosseum and distorted the surrounding waters, causing it to shimmer in wavering motions in which it can be detected by passing Zoran Heroes thanks to their facial lateral lines. The commotion capture the inquisitive attention of other Sylovaakien Zoras whom glide into the area of disturbance as to investigate the ruckus.

Many adults from above, mostly patrol guards and off duty soldiers accompany by their Mako shark partners, had dive bomb nose first into the screaming fray, ready to face whatever was going on that is causing all the mayhem in the first place. Leaving a neat trail of neon streaks in their wake, they nudge away the thousands of Moon jellies that had drifted into the stadium from the strong midnight currents, their gelatin bodies hovering aimlessly with no real purpose then to obscure the scene below them in their silvery masses. Excitement tremble Zoran and animalistic Makos' muscular forms as they snake their way into the bustling Colosseum, the reflecting lights dancing across their glassy colorful scales.

Down at the grassy sea floor meanwhile, a group of rebellious teens and their shark companions decided that sneaking into the stadium is more exciting then simply diving into the chaos. And like the thrill seekers they are, they infiltrated the base through a small filtration shaft, isn't that particle to begin with considering its tight squeeze and difficulties of moving about even for sharks, whom have flexible cartilage instead of bones. Regardless, the troublemakers slink their way through the tight metal confines and peer into the Colosseum's gaping interior to view what they believed to be a huge tournament that were the mist of the disturbance. The thrill of battles and the scent of blood is almost intoxicating for many shark Zoras, and thus the anthropomorphic beasts were ecstatic to confirm their suspicions.

However, what they and the patrol guards gotten were nothing of the sorts. Not even close. They were no bloodshed to bare witness, for no clinging of swords blend in blurs of stunning silver. The waters churned in response to the flexible bodies twirling as twisted their sleek snowy forms as if they were streamers rather then opponents being shoved and sliced at. And the music were not of the intense toned used in great battles for dominance that quaked the stone foundations around them. What was in its stead is catchy and upbeat, rattling the Colosseum in positive energy that speaks volume.

This is not the work of the popular bloodsport the Mako people had traditionally preformed for ages to prove their worth as warriors.

This is a joyous festival. A celebration. Of what? That they were not sure, for parties such as these are usually display publicly whereas this almost seem to be private. But even still, something is amidst if the current Alpha Bull had allowed the entrance of six non-native Zora breeds into their isolated territory of the Isaria Mountains. Five of those strange Zoras in question were pouring out some fine melody with their high quality instruments, with their diva singing in a voice rich in magic and the unmatched beauty of a siren.

"What in Nayru's name is going on here?" question one of the teens, scooting closer to the barnacle invested barrier to examine the concert further. The Zora in front him growled, shoving the lad harshly as to prevent themselves from getting stuck such a tight environment.

"Learn your place, Sumark. This vent is already making me claustrophobic as is, and don't want to find myself trap here just because you decided to squeeze in for a closer view of the spectrum."

"Pfft, well, can you at least fill us in on what's going on?" the young bull inquire, now known as Sumark. He is a dashing looking Zora, glossy scales the color of azurite and his navy blue markings swivel and entwined elegantly, like fine form of slender Phathom Hourglasses that stretch throughout his fit body, and cerulean arrowheads with curling tips streak his dark blue crown. A shark of similar coloration and design struggle to squeeze in to meet up with his Zoran counterpart, and both of their expressive large eyes resembles chrysocolla pearls. "I understand why you don't want any of us to crawl any further, I mean the shaft is freakishly narrow as is. But tell us what's going on while you're at it. It'll keep us interested in the process."

"Sure, as long as it'll keep you entertain," the male in front of him nodded, turning his pearly head back to the convention. This bull is ivory in color, with sharp eyes and metallic claws the color of Din's Sun and an athletic, lean build. He is of the same particular breed as Nicoda and Ruuna, and thus shares their similar swirling marking patterns. Said patterns are as rich as rare violet sapphires, lined with blue glowing dots with a tint of oily green. He narrow his brilliant golden suns as he inspects the event before him, watching as Zoras of all ages dance and spun to the music. It was like watching a pack of guppies throwing a party, and the curious male tilted his head as he fixed his gaze onto the performers barely beyond his viewpoint.

"Well that's interesting..."

"What? What is it?" A golden-ruby tinted Sylovaakien barked in the far back, his tail swishing in enthusiasm.

"In most scenarios, concerts are usually held before the start of a great battle to help get would-be warriors pumped up. But none of the adults are present with armor or additional weapons. The music is neither hardcore battle songs or traditional melodies to connect with the Gods for their blessings of the upcoming fight. And there are guppies everywhere-"

"Meep!"

"WHOA!" The Zora's head was send skyward, striking the ceiling of the rusted metal shaft. The pain of the collision unintentionally further startle the young bull into sparking a few jolts of electricity, the shock wave travelling across the confine tunnels in lit blue light. His companions, depending on whom were Zoras and whom were regular sharks, all yelp or double take from the unexpected pain, withering in stunned agony as the bull in front of them had cease his unintentional assault. He heave, looking around to see the cause of his panic, and narrow his eyes as he targeted a small snowy guppy happily spinning with his friends a few feet away from the vent.

"Of coarse..."

A bronze Sylovaakien with gold streams had recover from his initial shock and was the first to take notice of his leader's displeasure, and against his wishes clawed toward the barred barrier separating them from the rest of the commotion. He spied a familiar little pup giddily chasing after the blinking lights flashing across the stadium with three other guppies. "Heh...Hey Nero. Isn't that your little cousin or something?"

"Don't remind me," the ivory colored bull mutter his disgruntle, before flashing his agitation toward his comrade in front of him. "And my Gods, will you move?! For Nayru's sake, for people who descendant from the Goddess of Wisdom herself, you guys don't give off a good impression of your supposed intelligence!"

"Hey! Crawling in this tiny shaft was your idea, oh so mighty leader," the bronze Zora in front of him spat back, a gurgle of sloppy bubbles blasting in the white one's face as he crane his gold tinted neck back. "And if anything, your poor decision making makes it obvious that you yourself are among the dumber members of our species!"

"Are you trying to piss me off? Because if you are, congratulations! You're going get a throat full of my teeth!"

"I find that hard to believe considering the lack of space our current confinement prevents."

"Then allow me to be the first to debunk that groundless theory of yours. Come here you!" The white bull pulled his lipless mouth back in a toothy snarl, snapping his fangs in his oppressor's direction and he struggle to inch closer to troublesome lacky squeezed next to him. The Zora in question lean as far back into the rusted metal walls as it would allow him, smiling mockingly as his self proclaim "leader" found it almost impossible to move as to punish his subordinate.

"Guys, we shouldn't be fighting," a distant voice rang in the Zoras' conscience as the speaker try to get comfortable within the cluster of Zoras and sharks. He himself is a regular Longfinned Mako Shark, with strawberry colored scales and powdery chocolate details. As an animal with no true vocal cord to produce sounds with, he, like the rest of shark-kind, must resort to telepathic communication to speak with their brethren, both Zoran and regulars.

"Shut up. Do you not see the defiance that Jiro is currently expressing? I'm going to teach this snarky bastard a les-"

"Hey!" A shrill squeak travel down the shaft and beyond, the riveting echos capturing the arguing teens' attention. They turn their heads and lock their sights on the lively sapphires pools of Mikau, whose head tilts to the side at the scene before him. "Nero what you doing here? Daddy say no sneaky around."

The ivory male groan, his voice betraying his displeasure of having to view the little guppy inches from his snout, the only barrier being the iron bars screwed to the shaft. "Shut it pest. Can't you see we're busying arguing here? Go annoy someone else."

Mikau stare intently, his tiny beady eyes drinking in the bizarre sight in which his rude relative had gotten himself into. "Argue? No! You stuck with other stinky friends, but I help you."

Nero blinked, caught off guard by the sudden swift in the conversation from the tiny four year old. Jiro snicker next to him, enjoying the Zora's puzzlement inflicted by the youngster. "Stuck? What the hell are you talking about, pup? We're not stuck here, we are just snuggling a bit since its a little chilly tonight. Right bros?"

"Yeah sure," came the replies in annoyance to his statement. Nero averted his eyes back and unleash warning hiss, his fins failing to rattle with the lack of appropriate space to do so, instead flicking to the best of their abilities.

Mikau twisted upside down as he fully inspects his cousin's situation from all angles, his tiny eyes feeding his young mind valuable information concerning the teenagers' predicament. "Still stuck. But no worry. I get help."

"No! No, we're fine. See?" Nero attempted to move, but his body refuses to budge. His teeth-like shark scales, known to marine biologists as denticles, were locked in place with the similar scale structures of bronze Sylovaakien pressed next to him. Nero froze and look at the offending Zora, then struggle to move as he try to break free. The hooks of the scales scrap at the lackeys' skins, causing both Zoran Heroes to squeal and instinctively try to snap at each other in response. The Zoras and sharks behind them did their best to scoot back and allow them room to move, but they too found themselves locked onto each other thanks to their specialize "teeth" coating their bodies. The sharks, both regulars and Zoran, were now imprison within the interior of the ventilation shaft, unable to move without scraping each other's skin. "...The hell?!..."

"Hm...Yep, you stuck. I go get Daddy. He say call him when you go snoopy around or someone in trouble, and you have both problems. He can help you out!"

"What-NO!" Nero jerk violently in the guppy's direction, tearing some of his own and Jiro's denticles from their skin. The white bull wince at his unwise error, while his shaking companion open his mouth in a silent scream.

Mikau took this as a cue to inform his parent, and as the Zoras try to recover, the pup dashed away into the crowd below, soaring over the sea of neon Zoras as he survey the stadium. All the while teenagers regain their tongue.

"Dude, your uncle is freaking terrifying when he's pissed. And now that stupid brat is going to call him over. We're going to get in some trouble for this, are we?" Jiro whined, shuddering at the possible lector they'll have to endure.

Nero release a growl in agreement. If he had pupils, he would had visibly rolled them in his frustration.

"You're telling me..."

* * *

Mikau propel himself faster as he kicked hard, his small frame wiggling through the dense wall of drifting Moon Jellies as he scan the wavering audience. But the heavenly tone of the beating music riveting the surrounding waters had proven to be too intoxicating to resist, and Mikau found his attention diverted away from the crowd and locked onto the gifted musicians ahead of him. Smoky mist of various colors seem to conceal the jamming forms of the Indigo-Go's as additional Moon Jellies drifts in the hundreds around them, but their instruments had slice through of the haze of ocean fog and sent the simple minded animals to a jittering retreat. The animals crash into each other, reacting by unleashing an intoxicating spore of stardust to explode upon collision. The sparkling particles snow down on the musicians, enchanting the visuals as their polished scales reflects the starry sheen like panes of glass. Soon more Zoras and jellyfish had flown into his line of sight, many of the former jolting in every which direction in tightly packed dances. Mikau found himself shoving around desperately to get a better view of the show.

He soon dive bomb into the sea of Zoras, squealing as the music grew more intense and wild. He pushed his way across the densely packed crowd with the music of the show before them fueling their adrenaline. Mikau stop and flutter over the head of certain Zoras, the stage lights blinking to the beat of the music. Forgetting his original mission, Mikau swam over to the front of the stage and watch in wide eyed fascination as his Godmother flooded the Colosseum in her golden melody.

It was a beautiful sight.

Lulu's (the 1st) vocal performance is unlike any he had ever heard in his life. Lulu's voice is as beautiful as a siren, the clear example of perfection that hit all the right keys without flaw as she sways in and out of the fizzing mist. The water around her vocal cords shimmer and ripple with her lyrics as she sung through her seashell microphone, and her fins swivel and twirl as she dance to the beat. The flashes of the stage lights swam across her silvery white denticles, creating a sheen of explosive auroras twisting and wavering across her face in response to her energetic movements. There was something memorizing and hypnotic about it. Not like that of a siren, but something more of an angelic spell to capitalize her impossibly sweet voice.

The music produce by the instruments meanwhile were smooth and flawless; every band member work as one to produce the most breathtaking display of teamwork the guppy had ever seen. Colorful neon bubbles suddenly ooze from the torches surrounding the entire clam-shell stage, fizzling and popping to the rhythm as it shored each of the band members behind their sizzling mist, the musicians being nothing but silhouettes. Mikau lean in scanning the massive wall of bubbles behind the still visible Lulu, trying to locate the rest of the musically talented Zoras from the haze of vibrate colors. Their instruments echo and jam with little to no concern over the blockage of exploding chaos, but their forms were nothing more the Zoran shapes ebbing in and out of existence as spot lights occasionally switch off for one Zora, but relight itself on another. All in rhythm of Lulu's voice. How are they not scare of such absurdity? Mikau would certainly panic if he were the one having to endure should a bizarre yet scary scenario. But at the same time, there was something enchanting about the whole ordeal...Something that truly draws him in...

"Wow..."

He doesn't know what it is, but with each passing moment and each passing song they produce, a waterfall of emotion flooded into the depths of his accelerating heart, causing a scream of amazement as he crawl onto the stage to preform with them. As he did, the guppy took notice of the tiny silhouettes of the lead singer's pups dancing along with the music with their family from beyond the foggy curtains, one who he had grown accustom to; Lulu teh Second. Their tiny fangs sparkle in the changing spotlights as they smile giddily, cheering on their mother. In their moment of thrill, the hammerhead guppies spotted the little mako pup peering them. While most of the siblings gawk at him, Lulu in particular wave, to which Mikau had wave back as she beacon her new friend to join the fun.

"Come on!" she mused, almost in a singing tone. "Join de party! Any kid can come over!" Though her voice were nearly drowned in the blaring of the stereo and the cheers from young Zoran Heroes, the young Sylovaakien still understood the request.

Mikau, more bolder then ever, lunge into the silky plume and found himself lost in the smoky curtain. Traversing across the stage he honed his hearing to follow particular instruments from various directions and went and reach for his crystal shells. His eyes brighten with every beat, and as his sapphire hues unravel the dark contrast of the Zoras' bodies beyond the cloak, he race towards each of the celebrities with newfound admiration. But when he spied on small darting figures swarming the musicians like densely packed krill, the guppy froze, tilting his head to the size as he try to understand the situation.

"What dis? Silly sea creatures dance too? Or more guppies? I investigate dis instant!"

He soon discover both of his assumptions were correct, for the buzzing silhouettes were those of the tiny bodies of twisting Sylovaakien guppies and energetic dancing sea breams. They twirl about in the turbulent water around the band trying to mimic their melodies with whistles and clicks. Some were even hold the bream by their little fins as they danced together. And Mikau couldn't help but join them in their squeaky choir, laughing and hugging his comrades and the legs of the musicians. Thankfully it were gentle enough to not disrupt their performances as their fingers surf over their respective instruments in brisk movements. As the army of guppies cheer on the band from their respectable distance, Japas could be seen pestering the bassist Dace, latching tightly onto his leg as the stubborn guppy refuses to release his miniature grip. The Italeik Zora groan at his misfortune.

"Psst, hey brat. Get off of me will ya?" Dace whisper harshly, trying to keep a now forced smile to remain on his white features for the booming audience. Thankfully his spot had been obscure by the oranges plumes of his spot on the stage.

"Nope," Japas protested playfully, nuzzling against his slick, scaly ankle. "I must learn yer ways! Teach me yer secrets."

"Ugh! Beat it sea squirt! I can't avoid to mess up the show. Especially when we're surrounded by predatory shark people with scary sharp fins. Wait till after the concert, kid."

"Naw dood! Ya need ta show me to be cool like you before ya shoo me away, man!"

"Dear Nayru," groan the anthropomorphic pompano. Not willing to express his dismay, the Zora redirected his focus on his task. This was easier said then done, for the tiny Trejax held onto his ankle as if his life depended on it, making it all the more distracting.

Mikau couldn't help but chuckle at the awkward display of the two jack Zoras before resuming his own agenda, dancing around the group with his friends. But at that moment he perk up considerably, noticing that something lay amiss within the pack of leaping guppies. A moment's notice flew by, and the pup was left looking around for a particular ribbon wearing girl.

"Lulu? Where are you...?" He turn this way and that, until he caught sight of her by her mother's side at the front of the stage, the cloudy mist temporarily dispatch for a better view of the child. She flutter her fan like fins as she sway side to side, tweeting her mother's melody in a soft, soothing voice with a hint of thrill. None of the common animalistic sounds were require for her to mask any cracks or stutters a typical guppy would have during a song. No squeaks. No whistles. Instead they were actual words, and her voice didn't come off as grating to the inner ears or high pitched as one would expect from a child. It came off as sweet as honey and pure as an angel. Mikau was left staring, impress with the female guppy's lack of fear in facing an entire crowd of people. He subconsciously rock back and forth, drinking in every word that rang out of her mouth. He close his eyes and hum along, the cool undersea currents brushing against his face.

A foreign, unknown instinct spark within him, and Mikau's lively blue pearls snap open in an instant. He felt a strong surge of accompanying her in some way. He wasn't aware why this feeling of providing her with his assistance had overcome his though process, but he felt it necessary to liven her world with his own music, simple as it was. His body tremble in awe, eyes glimmer, as the strange feeling urge him on, driving him to reach out for his crystal sea shells as he drown himself into the moment.

He unconsciously waddle over to one of the stereo speakers to the side of the guitarist, tripping and dropping a trail of the glinting crystals as he try to avoid the band members along the way. Reaching his destination, Mikau crane his neck back to check out Lulu teh Second's mini choir section and plop down with a burst of small bubbles flickering from his impact. Remembering his earlier jam session with the guitarist, Mikau clamp his eyes shut and train all of his focus on what he was about to accomplish. Studying the music for a moment, the young guppy soon familiarize himself with the beat and flow of the current song. And with a boost in confidence, Mikau, sure that he gotten the notes currently, redirected his gaze towards his crystal sea shells. He tap the trinkets as boldly as he could in hopes that their magical chimes will carry over the blare of the song, trying to keep it in rhythm. Lulu's little singing session seems to brighten to his interference, welcoming his act as she sang even louder. Some of the Zora pups stop dancing and scutter over to Mikau in fascination of his skills, though he took no notice of his friends, instead hoping to give Little Lulu the best show she could ever have. It wasn't until he was suddenly nudge to his small back that the guppy snap out of his concentration that he pry his attention away from his session. His little eyes lock onto the the coal orbs of the guitarist Talako, who gave the pup a quick wink and knowing nod.

"Great job kiddo! You got a good musical sense in you, son," the red and blue male commented, careful not to raise his voice over the singing Malletia ahead in the stage.

"Really?" questioned Mikau, curiosity and bafflement overriding his mindset. What was this important figure of their race going on about exactly?

Talako smile heartily, making sure his ruby fingers danced skillfully across his instrument's pale, silvery strings without skipping a note as he continue to explain. "Of course! I'm impressed! You are actually following along with the song in almost perfect sync. You are just taking on the show like a little pro. I'm surprise that you are able to not only make such a decent melody at such a young age, but to follow along as if you've always been listening to our music. And to do so with such simple trinkets too. In fact, I've notice a few of your fellow Zoras whispering as they point in your direction. They, as well as myself, are truly delighted by your take of the show. Some of your fellows are even taking pictures or recording off their shell phones. You're quite the character! Trust me, I know a fine sense of melody and talent when I hear one."

"T-talent?!" His heart felt like bursting from his chest out of the sheer excitement of the guitarist's compliment. Was he really that good with his shells? He glace at the glassy wonders sitting comfortably on his palms. They were so simple; primitive compare to professional, high quality instruments he's seen in the city's general store. "So I can be a real Music Zora too?"

"I think you already achieve that goal little guy. But with more time and practice, you'll get even better, maybe even as good as me one day."

"Wow! A Music Zora like you! I never thought of me self as one! Thank you Mr. Tally! If I make more music, it makes others happy! Right?"

"Only if you really put your heart into it," assured the guitarist, refocusing his entire attention onto his work. "Now come on. Let's jam out this show together. Concert's almost over, so let's give it an extra bit of flavor to end it off in style. Do you accept my request, little Hero?"

It took Mikau one look at the joyful expressions of the singing Lulus and the community to make up his mind. "Challenge accepted!"

Satisfied, Talako used his flipper to bring the child over to his position on the spotlight. Mikau perk in alarm at suddenly being visible in plain sight as oppose to before in the plume of colors, and for a split moment froze. That is, until he saw his Daddy Zora, watching his child with a wide eye while perched on the upper class balcony. The adult bull seem to shake his surprise off and gave him the biggest smile he ever seen, waving at him with a nod. Next to the Alpha were his two armored bodyguards, who in reality are Mikau's aunt and great grandfather. They too flash him warm, encouraging smiles, and when spying other family members dotting along with the crowd giving him the same boost of encouragement, Mikau knew he couldn't let them down. With a puff of his chest and regained confidence, Mikau collected himself and tap away, trying his best to keep up with the music. Talako would occasionally give him remarks akin to "Good" or "Wonderful!" "You're doing great!" The compliments seems to be working, as the pup had started to grow more bolder and in tune to his music. Soon all of the guppy's trouble wash away with the tides as well as the world around him. It was now just him and Talako, their souls melting into a void of stars as the two Zoras played in harmony off of each other. Mikau felt the strange, almost primal instinct once again reawaken within him, only this time it was all for himself. His inner animal sang longingly, breaking free of himself and soaring across the seas, the music fueling its purpose. Mikau tremble as he focus all of his energy on his music, feeling himself being unleashed into the world in a type of freedom he never knew of.

Suddenly a guitar solo reverberated across the stadium as the spotlight pans over to Talako's silhouette, breaking his reality. The crimson and cerulean Zora delivers riffs after wavering riffs, his fingers strumming with an fierce intensity while bubbles and smoke now particularly covers the lower half of the dancing diva a little ways in front of him. As he did, a red electric barrier blaze into life and channel itself to the fish boned instrument. The pitch, sounds, and rhythm of it had quite literary transformed it to an electric guitar, and the more energy he poured into it, the more powerful the notes became. Mikau's jaw drop alongside his trinkets as he stare up at the star guitarist before him. Talako was a far better Music Zora then he had could ever imagine, even better then all the band members combine. The pup's earlier play session with the guitar was nothing compare to this phenomenal professional. It was true talent, true skills, true passion. Talako release not just his heart out, but his entire soul had been set free, to embrace the power of music as he expertly strum out the choirs.

Mikau felt the waters around him change dramatically, and the turbulence had to pick up, tossing in some stray moon jellies into the area. The waves above moaned and increase their sluggish speed rapidly, becoming angrier as they thrash and battle each other violently. Each note sends another tide to leap from the sea and slam onto the black waters below like a breaching titan, churning and kicking up nutrients from the deeper depths. As the ocean quaked, the starry reflections dotting the once calm surface distorted until the twinkling bodies above disappear behind a smoky blanket of storm clouds. Flashes of lights flicker from the distant heavens above the seas, and a torrential downpour of rain violently pelted the wavering waters like trillions of shards of liquid glass. A wall of water rose into the sky, being pulled by the moon's gravity as vortexes of swirling water spun into life, rising from the ocean as powerful water spouts. The tsunami came crashing back down into the madness below, and as the storm rages on, the entire underwater community rattle as undersea turbulence rage with a tremendous increase of energy. Some of the buildings had even lost power as coral trees and parts of the reef topple onto power lines. All that power seem to be directly linked to the guitarist's solo performance as he continued to blaze out the music from his respective instrument, his magical barrier still going strong as he intensify the electricity into his guitar.

Talako struck the finishing touches of the song, his arm sliding past the strings in a satisfying note. Right as he did the whole stage went dark, only for it to suddenly ignite in a glorious blaze of stunning neon erupting from the torches all around them. The entire audience exploded, clapping and flashing their multicolored markings to create a dazzling display of aurora like lights flowing in motions of the waves. More confetti spew out seemingly without end from the stage lights above, snowing down on The Indigo-Go's as the stage lights lit the musical group and guppies. They wave and bow to the cheering crowd, taking a moment to drink in the massive praise they are receiving.

Toto waddle out from the backstage to the front of the band, his frog-like head held high. With an air of authority to him, the balloon like ichthyoid clears his throat and put his hands up as he try to calm the still adrenaline filled crowd of cheering Zoran Heroes. Although the adults had respectfully settle down to allow the pufferfish to speak, the rest of the crowd still howled with the adrenaline of Talako's final act. Many of which were young teens or guppies causing the most ruckus. Mikau being one of them.

"Dames and Bulls! That wraps up tonight's outstanding show!" the fat little Zora boasted while he still attempts to silence the enthusiastic shark folks, wavering his clammy hands to try and calm them. The aurora like sheen reflecting off the scales of his hand had finally gain their full attention; unbeknownst to him however, the colorful shimmers of light stimulated their predatory nature, as the flashes were akin to that of darting silvery schools of fishes. One annoyed adult smacked her teenage son upside his head for licking his fangs in anticipation.

"Be sure to catch our upcoming performances tomorrow night at 8:00 pm to 10:00 pm and again at Midnight of the following week right here in Syloannika Hall! In the meantime we'll be handing out autographs, doing interviews and take requests from fans. Be sure to attend the after show party tonight and get up close to your favorite stars! Our treat to you! Thank you for joining us tonight! You all been a wonderful audience, and for that we'll be taking some request for loyal fans! And let's give a final round of applause to The Indigo-Go's!"

The crowd cheer once again as the Zora Band bowed for a final time before the stage went dark for good. Toto proceeded off to the back of the stage, his feet stirring the heavily dense decorations littering the flooring. Every step he took sends the glimmering particles into a cloud of dust obscuring him as he vanish behind the indigo colored curtains. The musicians gather their instruments, waving to the onlookers as they prep their belongings. Luth and Enzo scrap off the grainy material from their piano and drum set respectively while Dace and Talako shook their stringed instruments to get rid of any diamond dust that may had made their way into their guitars. With their instruments set, the band had the worker move their equipment to the backstage and watch them disappear behind the blinds. Knowing their belongings are in good hands, the musically gifted Zoras walk off the stage to greet fellow Zoras in the audience as the guppies nip at their heels.

"C'mon kiddo," smiled Talako as he picked up the tiny Mako pup. Mikau crawl out of his grasp and rode on his shoulder as the crowd around him continue to celebrate. He wave at all of his pack mates as the small bull jumped off the stage and sink on of fours to the silty floor with an "oomph".

"Where we going Mister?" he asked innocently.

"We're going to party, kid! We'll make you feel like royalty tonight, because you are a little rockstar star now!"

"Yeah!" Lulu teh Second cheered, hugging Mikau from behind as the guppies laugh. The flashes of cameras and the approach of Zoras were flashing in all directions, and Mikau felt like he was she stars everywhere as the Zoras chant their names.

"Wow, is this how it feels to be a Music Zora? Becuase I want to share this with me family."

"Definently," the guitarist nodded in agreement. "Enlighten the news of your hidden talent unto your loved ones. Family always makes for the best first impression to any would be performer. And I know in my heart you may have what it takes kid."

"Well what we waiting for?" Mikau giggle as he grabbed a hold a Talako's and Little Lulu's hands. "Let's go!"

* * *

The seas had gotten considerably darker as a sudden storm had rolled in from the horizon. A foggy haze cast over the coral mountains as the waters churned and swivel all around the reefs. The turbulence rattle and bend the corals and kelp to their will, the former moaning with such tremendous anguish as their creaking arms threatens to be ripped off their bodies and whisked into the open seas above. Water spouts had began rotating, spiraling derby and various parts of the reefs they had inflicted their anger on.

A streamline form of a Zoran Hero loom out of the darkness of the night, his scarlet red scales reflecting what little light there is on the reef. The bioluminescent on the screaming corals had dim considerably in protest to the storm, but he care little of this, for his superior vision illuminated the ocean realm in clear purity. Hunched over, he crept his way through a small trench in the forested reef, keeping low to the ground as the frenzied sea grass scratched at his chest and stomach.

He came to a pause at the end of the trench and stare intently, his amber eyes spying the distinct silhouettes of three Zoras and mako sharks out in the aquatic "woods." Their eyes glowed various shades of colors, popping out against the blackening ocean like stars within the nightly heavens. However there were spots of reds dotting their retina. Hush conversation and growls can be reported as they lash their sleek flukeless tails in anticipation. However the language is, although familiar, difficult to properly decipher, though he did picked up words like "raid" and "steal" among certain vile terms. One of the Zoras were panting, trying to keep his injured arm from reopening its freshly inflicted wound as his friends (if he could call them that) barked at him for being weak. Their movements were erratic as they continued to chatter, they seem to have trouble trying to speak. But one word he did catch was one spoken of in all Zoran languages. A word in which these three Makos snarled out in obvious displeasure.

"...Sylovaakiens..."

The bull watch as the ruffians continued growl and whistle, their body movements somewhat erratic as they flash their medium sized fins in a rehearsed war dance. Despite their striking similarities to his own longfinned species, these intruders were not Sylovaakien Zoras, but are in fact a twin sister species from the shortfinned Mako. In comparison to Sylovaakiens, these Zoras were shorter and slightly stockier, with smaller erect fins that mirrored their long finned counterparts. Instead of glistening multicolored, bioluminescent markings, their patterns are two shades of solid colors. Their plain scales carry a metallic blue sheen to it, and their fins bare thin spines seen on young Sylovaakien guppies.

He recognized them as the notorious Makiiekdo Zoras, of the far western side of the Isaria Mountain. Indentical to Sylovaakiens in apperance, these humanoid Mako Sharks are much more well known within and beyond the ocean communities and have a much more vast population count then their bladed cousins of the deep. They have a infamous reputation among sailors and beach goers, and for good reason; they are scorges of the sea, vandilizing human property and asserting their domanice just for thrills. The two Mako Zoras were sometimes at odds with each other, and confrontation range from mild to fierce between the opposing groups. He recalls every time the mischievous Zoras would sneak into his hometown, either roving males attemping to breed with Zoran Hero Dames or spies sometimes abducting guppies of important leaders for ransom. Each time the Sylovaakien Zoras chase them out, always injuring a Makiiekdo or two as a message to their ill mannered cousins. There is no warm welcome between blood relatives here; this is a family feud testing both territorial disputes and the patience of the normally cool headed Sylovaakiens.

But what disgusted the bull even more was in terms of recent affairs concerning both parties; with the population of the Sylovaakien dwindling at alarming rates and Makkiekdo numbers rising, many cross breeds of both Mako folks started to emerge, and these hybrid offspring are quickly overtaking Sylovaakien territory. It made him sick just thinking about it.

"Japas!"

He saw the Makiiekdo's attention shift towards to open waters beyond the towering coral trees. A pair of Trejax Zoras glided overhead the undersea mountains, mastering the ferocious turbulence of the stormy sea. Its not uncommon for other Zora species to swim over these sacred waters; in fact it is usually bustling with overhead traffic during the day as the Sylos slept. What is unusual however is how close they are to entering the forest. Most fellow Zoras steer clear from entry as Sylovaakiens would purposely send out long, eerie wails akin to phantom and undead entity to keep trespassers out, leading many to speculate these mountains were home to spirits that wish to be left alone.

In truth Zoran Heroes, though noble, suffer from territorial aggression, and the ghostly cries were to keep out the outsiders for their own safety. But this Trejax pair are one of those special cases, and that agitated him greatly. In fact, once he dispose of the three bloody pests before him, the offended bull will teach these lowly jacks a thing or two about respecting their superiors and personal space.

He did not need to act though, as the erratic shark Zoras all charge at the Trejaxes as one, their bluish bodies blurring through the water like a trio of torpedoes. They wasted no time locking their jaws on the throats of the startled trevallies, whom yell profanities as they counterattack the crazed Makos. The Dame squeal in pain as she thrashed above the creaking trees and violently racked her claws at the shark's eye, earning a pained yelp from the ruffian as she send him off with a good dolphin kick. Her mate churn, snarling, as he wrestle to buck off the Zora trying to sink her fangs at the back of his neck, her sickle like claws digging deep into the Trejax's scales and puncturing his soft skin. The other Mako had his jaws locked onto the Trejax's throat and the two tug violently, one trying to break free while the other attempts to tear his throat out. The female Trejax came to her partner's aid and ram into the bandit holding his death grip on her mate with her powerful skull, both parties spinning in place as she try to tear one of his ear fins off. The male Trejax tackle and lash out at the charging offender, growling, spitting, and barking aggressive animalistic calls, baring his fangs as they gnash their sharp teeth.

The bull watch on in amusement, finding the fight to be intriguing as well as beneficial for his own sadistic gain. Why go through the troubles and energy of killing them all when they can do that themselves? Besides, its about time other breeds of Zoras outside his chosen people to prove their strengths, and what better way to express their inner warrior then to battle one another in cold blood? The Zora species are such an amusing race.

His fun was short lived when out of the gloom the unmistakable figure of Ruuna lunge into the fray, her swords spread open like a pair of jet wings. She twisted her body into a spiraling twirl, her blades becoming blurs of silver. She rush past the hoard, and the scream of one of the Makiiekdo Zoras rang across the mountains as blood gush out of a slit throat at an alarming rate. The two remaining Zoras froze mid attack, watching in utter horror as their fallen comrade sank into the reef below and scatter into the safety of the gargantuan corals. About four Sylovaakien Zoras greeted them from the covers of the sea plants, their eyes and teeth glow intense furosity and their fins stiffening. The Shortfinned Mako backed away at the sight, only to be snare from behind by two more Zoras. The stocky Zorans squeal and lash out as their Longfinned counterparts slash at them repetitively, striking furiously at nonlethal areas of their bodies with increasing speed. Soon the waters were bubbling in blood and tiny bits of scales and flesh floated into the cracks and crevices of the reefs. The attack came to a sudden end, and the Sylovaakien Zoras move away from the thugs, appearing to lose interest in their trembling cousins.

The Makiiekdos shakily gotten to their flippers, gasping from the extreme pain of their injured adornments which were cover in ugly, bloody gashes. they bare their fangs in displeasure at their misfortune, spying on the now seemingly bored Longfins around them. The Sylovaakiens all stare at the fiends with unreadable expressions, keeping the ruffians on edge, their scales prickle. Then, one of the Zoran Heroes lunge for them in a mock charge, causing the smaller Makos to scream and cuss as they swam backwards in wide eyed terror and anger. The larger Mako stop inches from their snots with his fangs bared before slowly backing off. The Makiiekdo understood the message, and darted off of the mountain and disappearing into the stormy night.

The scarlet bull sulk back, blending into the shadows as he dimmed the glow of his rune like markings to match the lighting of the surrounding reef. Bloody red spheres spy the pack's regrouping as Ruuna glided elegantly into the misty glade, her scimitar fins upsetting the sediments as she settle onto the lush, mossy sea floor. She wore a light, semi-cybernetic armor that pulse in rhythm with her beautiful shadowy markings and display her high status to her followers. Her subordinates bowed in her presence and the majestic dame walk with grace and nuzzle her friends with her snout. The Zoran Heroes gather around her and a quick series of clicks, whistles, purrs and squeaks chiming from the little pack as they rub their shark like noses or fluttering pectoral fins.

"Is everyone alright? Those hoodlums didn't harm any of you right?"

"We're fine, Roo," reply a handsome dusky-golden bull with midnight streaks highlighting his twilight scales. "I doubt those our little brothers are in a good mood though, heheh!"

A younger Zora snorted a laugh, albeit quite sadistic in tone. He almost has the same color scheme as Nicoda, with various differences in designs that distinguish him from the Alpha Male. His amber eyes held the highlighted shades of Ruuna's breed, and the lower half of his torso and lower arms were powdery white in contrast to the intense bleach white of his upper body. "Haha! Serves them right! Who do they think they are anyway? Bloody sons of dekus...Its one thing to have random Zoras getting lost and seeking shelter from the open seas in our waters. That I understand wholeheartedly. But those short finned fakes have serious nerve to act like they own this stretch of the mountain and harassing us to submission. Isn't their portion of the western Alps significant enough for their packs and settlements? Nayru's mercy! And to think those greedy pricks are our sister species too. They're an embarrassment to the Mako name!"

Luiil rolled her eyes, her attention partially geared towards her younger, short tempered brother, all the while keeping a concern eye on the coral tops above. "Yeah I get it; Makiiekdo are annoying as hell and they should be eaten by Koreiop Zoras, blah blah blah. That's wonderful and all, but what I want to know is what is up with those random Trejax Zoras floating up there? Think they are vacationers that gotten lost?"

In response to her daughter's comment, Ruuna look past the rainbow canopy as the shaken couple try to regain their breath, sitting on the swinging thick branches of a pink coral tree. "They may have been swept away to these depths thanks to the sudden typhoon that spawned. I could've sworn I heard the famous Song of Storms coming all the way from Syloannika, but I could had misinterpret it. There had been many representations of that song since the original was lost to time. Still, on the topic on those travelers..." With a beat of her powerful fins, Ruuna propel herself to the coral tops. She slowed as she gotten closer to the pair and crept into their view, her eyes studying them inquisitively.

The Trejaxes tremble in their place on the canopy, the Dame hugging her partner as he try to soothe her with gently hushed words of comfort. Her body shook as she bury her face into his muscular scaly chest, mumbling incoherent wording as he rocked her back and forth from their swinging perch. But one word he kept hearing was "Japas" being repeated over and over again, and this further fuel his desire to help his mate overcome her brief nervous breakdown and continue their search. His efforts were interfered when the black figure a lager "Makiiekdo" prodded her way through the thick branches and disrupted the silver plume of the night, alerting the pair. The unknown female Zora watch them from a respectable distance, lowering her head as she study them for injuries. Jade and emerald eyes met amethyst pools. The Trejax dame hunch back somewhat meekly, intimidated by the sight of the other, more imposing predator. She is defiantly not in any mood to tussle with another higher ranking hyperactive carnivore, and her spouse knew this. Her mate gotten in front of her and flail his bony plated gills, warning the mysterious Mako to keep her distance. But alas, even he was gripped with dread in his heart, for they barely survive the onslaught of the smaller individuals; this Zora is clearly twice the size of the standard Makiiekdo, whom typically stand 10 ft tall.

"Oh shit..." the pair mutter in unison.

Ruuna study them for a brief moment's notice, her body posture relax as she attempts to approach the nervous duo. The rest of her little pack watch in anticipation, ready to offer any assistance should it be needed. But for the unknown male hidden within the feathery brush, his frustrations in regards to the situation could not be more obvious. Deep down, he hoped for Ruuna to go berserk and mutilate those damn nobodies; he'd learned the hard way how violent the normally gentle Dame can become when concerning territorial disputes. He horribly scarred body was a constant reminder to those ill fated incidents. The scarlet bull glared angrily as she softly whistle to pair as she reduce the gap between her and the couple. Just his luck...

The pair perk in alarm, ready to strike her. Ruuna swam out of the mist and stop in front of them, revealing her splendid form. Her exotic beauty captivated the now frozen duo, for they had never known of a breed of Mako with such regal elegance. Knowing that she has their attention, Ruuna click at the reef below her, and within an instant, the rest of her small patrol had poked their colorful heads through the canopies, their eyes growing extremely curious of the unfamiliar faces.

Normally the feeling of being prey in the presences of these much more "superior" predator would have the pair on the brink of a fight or flight situation. But there was something mystical about these Makiiekdo; a pure and almost holy aurora that almost classified them as a whole other Zora species altogether. As if to further enchant them, the purple swirls of the Dame before them started to gently sparkle like series of twinkling starlight. In response, the rest of the Makos had mimic her behavior, unveiling a dazzling array of heavenly colors. Their silky scales and silvery fins seem to reflect their glowing patches light glistening panes of glass, sending rays of light all across the forest. It was like a disco display, and the couple had visibly relaxed, all tensions melting away. The Trejaxes started to understand the impression that they were trying to present them; they are not here to kill them, but instead showed concern for their well being. The Mako's eyes were full of worry and compassion not common in this Zoran species. As the female Makiiekdo softly placed her hand on the male's shoulder and check for injuries, the Trejax Dame finally stutter, trying to ensure her message was clear.

"P-please, you have to help us! Have you seen a little Trejax guppy around these parts? He was last seen diving to these sea mounts by few Mer merchants."

Ruuna and the other Zoran Heroes pause, and a series of shocked mutterings were exchange back and forth from Zora to Zora. Worry grip them at the thought process of a young unattended guppy swimming alone in these shark infested waters. Ruuna was alarm of the unexpected dilemma, and flashbacks of a lone, tiny Trejax tadpole swimming about their territory resurfaced before her eyes. She quickly retrain her attention back to the pair. "Son?"

"Ya! Our son!" the male barked hurriedly, grabbing the larger Mako's arms with trembling hands. Ruuna felt herself being shook frantically by the excited male, trying to refrain from biting his hand instinctively. "Little dude's aquamarine in color, long head bangs like mine, stubby little fins and emerald eyes. Oh, his name's Japas too! Have ya seen him? Little guy can't fend fer himself yet."

"...Come with me." It was a simple statement at best, but enough to spark the pair's eyes as rays of hope came in place of concern. Ruuna wasn't going to take her chances; precious seconds ticking by further decreases the guppy's odds of survival. "Sumark," she barked sternly, turning to the twilight Zora from before. "I want you and my son to scout the area immediately for any sign of the guppy. Jin, in case they are involved, go track down those Makiiekdo trio and interrogate them for any viable information they may have on the lost child. Don't hesitate to beat them if they are being uncooperative or are trying to retrain from answering you. Kabuki is to report the news to the downtown patrol station and send out more units. The rest will come with me as I escort these individuals for the town hall for further interrogations."

"Yes ma'ma!"

The hidden bull watch as the pack disperse, certain of the addressed Zoras fleeting into the silhouetted forest as they vanish from sight. As they hurriedly made their move, Ruuna gently coax the couple along, whistling a soft melody in hopes of calming their jittery nerves. She knew from many past experiences how it truly felt to loose children to the harsh elements or predators, and pay silently to Nayru that the Trejaxes' son hasn't fallen victim to any misfortunes. The meek trevalley Zoras in question kept shooting wary glances at the shark folks, a little concern of the group's true intention. As they the swam deeper into the forest, the couple couldn't help but shake the bizarre feeling of familiarity in the presence of the pack's female leader...

The group disappear entirely from his sights, leaving him with nothing but the ominous silence of the empty reef to accompany him. Like a blood soaked sea serpent lurching out from its lair, the great bull swiftly swam out of hiding and into the darken glade, stretching his aching pectoral fins with a satisfying *crack*. He grunted, sinking to the seafloor with a disdained look to his gaunt facial features as he scan the area for the lost guppy. The bull recalled having confront a guppy earlier that night that fit the couple's discription, and chased him off into the deserted allyways in hopes of the feral dogfishes to make quick work of him. Now, if he could find the remains of the brat, he'll be sure to return what's left of him as a cruel joke. If the little one somehow survive his brush with death, he'll be sure to snap the pest's neck and play with his mingle corspe. He grin at the thought of their horrified faces when they find the broken body of their brat presented to them. .

The bull crept quietly along the coral tree lines of the glade, sniffing the water for any indication of the missing child. His head suddenly snap to his left as another, yet smaller Sylovaakien Zora soar aimlessly by in the large overgrowth a few yards away. Frosty white scales and raisin color patterns that swirls across his body, highlighted with sprinkles of rosy dewdrops that pulse with a soft glow. The older male recognize the young bull as Kiva, the timid part time messenger from one of the remaining neighboring towns just west of Syloannika. A wicked, predatory grin bloom into sight, and the ill-mannered Zora abruptly approach the juvenile, blocking his route as he spread his sharpen fins. Kiva sank back with a squeak, eyes wild in surprise.

"Where are you going, kid?" he demanded with a toothy smile, his voice betraying malice.

"Zobens?"

"You didn't answer my question, brat," the bull commented, unimpressed with the teen's reaction.

"I don't have to tell you anything, rouge," Kiva said, settling himself on the sand to stand up straight. He try to avoid direct eye contact as he spoke. "You are not of my pack, nor are you associated with any other packs in the remaining cities. From what I remember from your leaked criminal records, you were banished from our society centuries ago. You are no longer one with Nayru, thus you are not worthy to live among us. So get lost from these holy mountains!"

The Zora, refer to as Zobens, only smile even wider at the youngster's retaliation as he relinquish the memories of his committed atrocities leading up to his exile. "How rude of you. I just wanted to make idle chat; a quick question is all I ask of you, dear boy. Then you can be on your merry way to do whatever garbage the youth of today do on their pitiful electronics."

Kiva took a step back, upsetting the loose silt beneath his shuffling flippers as he attempt to make eye contact with the older male. His tinted tail swish back and forth nervously. "W-well...? Go on and spill it out already. I-I don't have time to meddle with you at the moment."

"You never do, but that's besides the point. Now onto the question at hand. Have you by chance seen a lone Trejax guppy on your way to and from Syloannika?"

"Huh?" Kiva's scales bristle as he backed away with his head tilted in his bafflement. Surely this Zora must be pulling his fin at this point with such a random question... "What kind of quest-"

"Answer me, pup! My patience is running thin. Yes or no?"

"W-well, now that you mention it, I've recall a little jack Zora that didn't seem to belong to the Indigo-Go's; he was a Trejax guppy as you stated. Last I check, he went to Syloannika Hall to help set the stage for Dai Blue with the help of the new Sea De-shit, Mikau! Nicoda and Ruuna's son were seen interacting with him!"

"Pardon?" Zobens raise an eye ridge, more perplex by the younger Zora's peculiar choice of wording. "You briefly spoke of that youngest son of the elective Alphas in such a way as if he is the next in line of the holy protectors. Have you witness something _off_ in relations to that brat that wasn't meant to be seen by mortal eyes?" Zobens lean forward with a sly look on his face as he smiled giddily. "Because I'll _gladly_ take what you know and be on my way."

"NO! I mean...uh...No, not at all. I was watching a documentary on Sea Deities recently during history class and the wonders of their achievements had been stuck in my head. Mikau just so happens to be another descendant of them, but that's all. Nothing's amiss. Now please leave me alone. I don't want to worry my mother again for coming home late."

Before the scarlet male would rebuke, Kiva kicked off the seafloor and twisted to the left to bypass the intrusive Zora, hoping this will be the last he'll see of him. Zobens stood there motionless, quietly studying the nervous young bull as he follow his movement with his head carefully. Lights from the heavens flicker in bright flashes, illuminating the darken glade and the youngster's sleek frame, revealing a body language that spoke of fear. His fins were tucked in and ticked with anxiety, tail wrapping around his throat and curl at the tip, and his head was downcast. Kiva warily swam by the larger shark, eyes darting nervously in the other Zora's direction. Each time their eyes connect he adverted his gaze to avoid the other's stony glare. He prayed the blackening waters obscure just enough of his pitiful state in hopes of masking his growing dread.

Without warning, a violent tug of his tail had the young messenger jerked back by the adult bull, the latter's red claws penetrating deep into the teenager's skin. Kiva scream in shocked panic, instinctively thrusting back his now unsheathed sword fin to the offender's stomach. Zobens shifted his weight and the blade barely miss his adornment, the sharp edges grazing his blood red scales. The adult male aggressively yank the youngster's tail yet again, flipping the off balanced youth bellyside up before slamming him to the seafloor. Plumes of sand and silt obscure the thrashing Zora as the stronger male pinned him down. Kiva flash his now glowing fangs, desperately trying to land a solid bite to the older Zora's throat as Zobens held his arms, smiling sadistically at him.

"Idiot! Do you really think I'm stupid, you little twit? The Alphas across these mountains were force to temporarily ban Sea Deity related projects in response to the deadly consequences of Gyorg venom when exposed to those infected, which is the majority of the populous. You did NOT view any such film in relation to those over glorified bastards; I already saw it in your cowardly eyes. Everyone knows what a terrible liar you are, so don't bother trying to hide from reality, because I guarantee you the ending results will not be pleasant."

The teenager thrash wildly, squirming side to side as he try to free himself from the bull's iron grip. "Leave me alone! Please!"

"Why? After all, it wouldn't do any harm to tell me what you know on the subject."

"What are you-?" Kiva paused and stare at the offending Zora, his eyes widening in realization of what his attacker was really gloating about. Shoal's earlier threat came back to haunt his conscience, making him all the more paranoid. "No, I can't. I won't!"

"Heheh...Refraining from telling me what you know about that little Sea Deity are we? Such a shame. I almost like your pretty little face, since seeing your constant fear always gave me so much entertainment." Zobens lifted a hand and place his red claws dangerously close to his victim's eye. Kiva squeak at the sight of it. "Pity I might have rearrange it."

" _That_ Sea Deity...? Wait a minute. Y-you knew about him all along? Are you some sort of stalker?"

"Let's say I kept myself occupy in the last four years keeping a close eye on Ruuna's family. After all, that stupid brat is the reason why Adelar had to die, and I will not sit around and let them carry on with their lives without punishments. Just tell me what you know and I'll leave you be. Or I'll make this your last time seeing them or your family again."

* * *

Nicoda watch with pride as Mikau drown in the attention of his fellow Zoras, the band promoting his show as they held him and Lulu the Second to high regards over their head. Aditu and Shoal provided as his agents, guarding him as the present him for all the Zoras to see. The look of pure joy and the way he reacts to the instruments made the bull realize the pup may be more passionate for music then either of them thought. The talk he had earlier with the guppy in relations to him owning a guitar replayed in the back of his memories, and it had become all the more clearer. Mikau had always been attracted to music since he had been a hatchling, more so then any other guppies his age hence the arrangement to the concert. Perhaps seeing him with engage in the music business as a hobby wouldn't hamper his overall duties as the Sea Deities. If he was really up for it, maybe Nicoda could arrange a music teacher to give him lessons once he becomes old enough to own an instrument.

"Dad!"

Nicoda whirl around just in time to be tackle by two of his adult kin, smothering him in a group hug. The Bull laugh as he return the embrace and spun them around, earning excite giggles or yips from his excited daughter and son. Opening his eyes, he glance up to see Ruuna approaching him, the crowd dispersing and greeting her respectfully as she smile wholeheartedly at him. Feeling his eldest kin releasing him, Nicoda happily allow Ruuna to leap into his open arms and lock their mouths in a passionate kiss. She broke the spell all too quickly for his liking though, for she freed herself from his grasp at stood back at arm's reach. Her scales glowed in the radiant lighting of the disco as she stood in regal grace before him.

Two Trejax Zoras timidly made their presence known as they slink into view behind the Dame. Many Zoran Heroes fell silent as they murmur and study the unfamiliar individuals curiously. One pup waddle up to them and gave them a playful nip, trying to understand what class of Zoras they are through the classic taste test. The couple yelp and quickly seek shelter behind Ruuna, eyeing the crowd around them warily. Nicoda cocked his head to the side as he examine the strange Zoras, curious of how they came to be in these waters.

The female wave shyly, failing to suppress her nervous giggle. "Um, hi there. Big sharky Mako man."

Nicoda chuckle as he wave back. "Oh? Who are these characters?"

Ruuna patted them reassuringly as she explain, a noticeable calmness washing overcoming the pair's shyness. "We picked up these Trejaxes several miles off of Syloannika in the Isaria Mountains. They were searching for their lost guppy, who was sighted by Mermen diving into our home. We've just been made aware that the Zoraling is seen alive and well in Syloannika Hall, so we came here as soon as we could to meet up with him."

"Ah! I know who you speak of. The little guy is over here."

The eyes of the Trejaxes had noticeably lit up as the Bull escorted the small group through the wall of Zoras. As everyone move away to allow them access to the band ahead. His and Ruuna grinned widely as their kin froze when they sighted the musicians signing pectoral fins of their fans and shaking hands with government officials.

"Wait, are they...?!" one of them boasted in shock.

"Surprise!" the parents cheered in perfect unison. The Trejax pair seem just as surprised by the band's appearance as they were.

Not wasting another second, the siblings dash over to the band members, welcoming them in uncontrollable trills and squeals as they engage in excited conversations with the famous Zoras. The band hug them, delighted to be able to interact with the siblings after so long.

Nicoda motion the Trejax couple over and pointed in the musicians' direction. There, just next to the busy bassist was Japas, dancing along to the beat of the music as he try to get the other guppies to join him. Nicoda smile down warmly at the happy little Zora and tap his back to grab his attention. Japas gawk at the sight of the large male but with a wag of his tail he regain his previous giddiness and wave at him.

"Woah cool!"

Bending slightly, he wave at the little Zoraling as he greets him. "Why hello there. You must be Mikau's little friend I heard about. And seen harassing Dace on the stage earlier. Is that correct?"

"Sure am!" Japas said with a mighty puff of his chest. "Name's Japas! But ya can me Japas! Mikau is my new friend and I love Super Cool Super Zoras like you! Can ya adopt me?"

"Oh my! Adopt?"

"Yeah! I heard all 'bout ya in bedtime stories every night, and I always want to be one! I must learn yer ways, ole wise one."

"Well, I wouldn't mind but," with a flick of tail, Nicoda signal for the parents to approach. Their eyes grew wide, and joyous smiles erase all traces of their caution nature. "I think you'd be better off with your real family, sport."

The little gasp in happiness at the unexpected sight of his parents. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Japas!

Japas was scooped up into his mother's arms and held tightly to her chest, his father hugging them both. The tiny Zora nuzzle his parents lovingly as Nicoda and Ruuna gotten together to witness the heartwarming sight. The female Trejax gear her attention back to the Mako couple, tear bubbles forming in her eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you both for making sure he was alright! You are the kindest Makiiekdo Zoras we've met."

"Its our pleasure ma'am. We're more then happy to help," Nicoda said.

"Ya'll good Zoras. We'll always remember ya fer doing dis good deed," the father of the guppy slurred, his accent coming off as strange choice of vocabulary to the Alpha pair.

"I'm sure you will," Ruuna beamed as she tickle Japas's cheek. The guppy squeal delightfully at the touch. "Please help yourself to our party. You deserve to relax and relive all of the stress travel before returning home. I'm sure the others will gladly welcome once they deem you are good willed Zoras."

"Thank you," responded the Dame yet again, holding her child high over her head with the biggest grin she could muster. "Come, Japas! Let's us worship the holiness that is The Indigo-Go's!"

"Yay!"

Wasting little time she dash her to meet the group, giggling along with her son as if she herself were a guppy. Her mate swam them, stopping to wave at the Sylovaakien couple before rejoining his family.

"So, how long do you think it'll take for them to realize we've met four years prior? With them attacking for tending to their tadpole?"

"I'll give them a day," Ruuna shrugged as she watches the female Trejax tackling Dace to the floor. The bassist nearly cuss as two Sylvaakien guards remove her from his squirming body and made her sit by a corner. "Also, Nero and his friends were taken to the station after they somehow broke the ventilation shaft they were stuck in. Just a heads up when you see construction being done on the west side of the Colosseum the next time we go to work."

"Stupid teenagers," Nicoda groan with a roll of his eye. His sight landed back on Mikau and all traces of annoyance evaporated instantly. Mikau sign his name and strum the strings of Talako's guitar with his crystal shells, emitting a blend as perfect as milk and honey itself. Lulu de Second sang in tone to the music, now working together to form a duet. Japas danced along to the float of their little song, earning his own fans and a surprised look in his father's face. Zoras of all ages continued to praise them left and right, and soon were only talking about what many are considering is their hidden talents.

Ruuna put her hand to her mouth hold in a squeal at the sight, turning away with a look of pride in her eyes. "What miracles had our dear child done?"

Nicoda nuzzle her affectionately, and the two watch proudly as the guppy address his fans. "Only the most purest of wonders a guppy can accomplish, dear."

Chants for the musicians and participating guppies continuously rang over the music as everyone sang their praise, cameras flashing everywhere. The lead Singer and Guitarist grab the preforming guppies and held them high over their heads. A round of applause erupted in their honorer, and the three guppies waves and laugh as they soak in the fun. Mikau was soaking it all in, when the faint yet distinct sound of a scream echo in his conscience. Some of the Zoras had flinch, even his parents and siblings, having heard the sound too. This one was different. It did not boast the positive energy of the rest of the crowd, nor did it come from anywhere near the ballroom. It was a clear sound of distress, echoing from the mountains surrounding the city.

It was Kiva...

* * *

 **Oh no, poor Kiva. I'm such a terrible person am I?**

 **Thanks for reading. Go ahead and leave a comment. They are what boost an author's motivations. Have a wonderful day everyone. 3**


End file.
